Nous sommes les Sauveurs
by Tendevils
Summary: Il avait toujours été de la sorte, Negan était né pour diriger. Negan était né pour dominer. Tout d'abord, ce fut Lucille, sa femme, qui l'aida à canaliser sa nature et ses pulsions colériques. Puis l'apocalypse arriva et le libéra de ses chaînes. Elle l'aida à installer son pouvoir et à s'élever vers la création de ce qui lui permit de régner: les Sauveurs - Sur le passé de Negan.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ma fiction _Retour à la case départ_ n'est pas terminée, mais comme elle touche à sa fin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire de nouveau sur Negan *-***

 **Je m'inspire des courts chapitres sur _Here's Negan_ , tout en apportant les ajouts ou modifications que j'avais déjà mentionné dans mes précédentes fic.**

 **Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue, entre cinq et dix chapitres - je ne sais pas encore - et se concentrera sur le passé de Negan. J'espère que vous apprécierez, tout comme j'apprécie écrire sur ce *putain de personnage* ;) Celles et ceux qui m'ont déjà lu ont une petite idée de la direction dans laquelle ira Negan, notamment verbalement parlant - quoi que physiquement aussi - c'est pourquoi elle sera M. Forcément, son franc parlé et sa personnalité font que.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le réveil sonna et il fut le premier à se lever. Negan se redressa sans broncher, déliant la fatigue matinale d'un geste, en frottant ses paupières encore lourdes. Puis, il posa un premier pied au sol, le parquet déjà tiède accompagna ses pas jusqu'à la cuisine. En passant la porte, l'homme se tourna en baillant, constatant d'un regard embrumé, mais toutefois pétillant, celle qui côtoyait ses nuits. Lucille. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés venaient s'échouer sur le moelleux de l'oreiller. Il resta quelques secondes à la contempler, appuyé contre le mur. La femme restait immobile, encore endormie. Comme elle était belle. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, le visage de Negan se crispa soudainement et il soupira de lassitude en balançant sa tête sur les côtés. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face à la vue des charmes qu'elle exposait. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole, Lucille reprochant à son mari ses propos déplacés à longueur de journée. Mais il était ainsi et n'allait pas changer, même pour sa propre épouse. L'homme quitta la pièce pour trouver la cuisine, ses pieds nus continuant à frôler le sol pour trouver désormais un carrelage froid qui le fit grimacer. Là, il attrapa d'une main habile une tasse, afin de préparer son habituel café, témoignant d'une routine déjà bien installée. Puis, comme tous les matins, il se prépara rapidement. Le temps de patienter que le bien si précieux soit prêt et fumant, il se doucha. Malgré l'atmosphère électrique qui s'était emparée de leur foyer, comme tous les matins, Negan faisait attention à ne pas réveiller sa femme. Cependant, au fond de lui, sa nature le tentait à l'ignorer pour n'écouter que ses envies et besoins. Or, il la respectait beaucoup trop pour oser briser les codes installés. Il l'avait choisi, elle l'avait accepté. Il aimait suivre les règles, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elles lui donnaient l'avantage. Mais Lucille était sa femme et même si son tempérament impulsif le poussait parfois à penser des choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite, elle avait su choisir les mots justes. Elle avait su calmer ses nerfs et dompter son caractère agressif. Néanmoins combien de temps cela pourrait-il durer ?

Alors qu'il fermait le robinet délicatement pour attraper une serviette et l'enrouler autour de son corps humide, Negan attrapa son rasoir pour paraître le plus lisse possible. Les weekends, il n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre soin de lui. Toutefois, dès qu'il fallait se montrer en public, il se voulait impeccable. Avec lenteur et précision, les lames parcoururent ses joues rugueuses. Le parfum qu'il vaporisa au niveau de sa nuque et de son torse fut la dernière touche de soin apportée. Tout en posant ses paumes contre le lavabo, il se mordit la lèvre, tourmenté, puis en vint à se questionner quant à l'avenir qu'il souhaitait réellement. Professionnellement, tout se déroulait pour le mieux, hormis quelques convocations suite aux plaintes de parents concernant son langage déplacé envers les élèves, ou des désaccords agités dans la salle des professeurs, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Néanmoins, ce qui venait perturber ses pensées restait son retour à la maison, chaque soir. Chaque soir, il voyait Lucille, la mine fermée s'occuper à cuisiner ou l'attendre de pied ferme, devant la télévision. Depuis peu, elle s'était montrée méfiante, et la distance qui les séparaient était obstruée par une jalousie naissante. Et elle avait raison. Au début de leur relation, combien de fois avait-elle trouvé un papier froissé dans sa poche sur lequel était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. Mais c'était ainsi, il plaisait aux femmes et elle l'aimait, à elle de n'en vouloir qu'à sa propre personne. Elle avait réussi à l'amadouer, mais combien de temps supporterait-il encore cette ambiance pesante avant de redevenir lui-même ?

Negan enfila un t-shirt blanc et son jogging trop ample qui lui servait seulement à considérer son titre de professeur de sport. Il ne le mettait pas en valeur, loin de là, et s'il pouvait modifier ce ridicule rituel, il ne s'en serait pas privé. La matinée ne faisait que commencer et il restait de marbre devant le miroir, à fixer son reflet. Il avait toujours eu des facilités dans le domaine sportif, surtout pour les exercices avec une raquette. Tennis, badminton, ping-pong, rien de lui échappait et il demeurait le roi lors de chaque séance durant lesquelles il aimait provoquer ses élèves en duel. La provocation était ce qu'il préférait le plus. Voir les figures décomposées des adolescents voulant se pavaner devant leurs copines, pour se coltiner une défaite monumentale le faisait jubiler. Negan ne se considérait pas comme un véritable professeur, mais plutôt comme un enseignant apprenant les réalités de la vie à des jeunes en âge de comprendre le monde les entourant. Le sport en lui-même, il trouvait cette idée complètement stupide. Obliger des étudiants, notamment les filles, qui râlaient au début des cours, à courir autour d'un terrain de baseball ne les mènerait à rien. Negan en était persuadé, pour réussir, il fallait s'en donner les moyens et chercher à atteindre le succès en agissant. A quoi bon ces jeunes développaient leur maturité à jongler avec une balle, raquette en main. L'homme passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux gominés afin d'aplatir en arrière les quelques mèches hirsutes, puis haussa les épaules. Non, enseigner le sport en lui-même lui permettait davantage de bavarder avec les élèves, ce qui pour lui, était un réel investissement qui avait de l'intérêt. Apprendre la vie à des gosses en les mettant en garde, en les conseillant ou les félicitant, là était pour lui l'apprentissage le plus utile. Cependant, il ne se plaignait jamais de son métier, qui disons le, était assez privilégié. Les pauses café duraient des heures, durant lesquelles il en profitait pour discuter avec Simon, l'homme à tout faire du lycée, ou à dénigrer certains professeurs qu'il trouvait trop prétentieux pour leur statut. Le prof de maths restait un sacré con, tandis que la prof d'histoire-géo restait celle avec qui il aurait rêvé d'être coincé dans un ascenseur. Et il en rêvait toujours. Mais Lucille était sa femme. Malgré l'indifférence de leur relation, instable ces temps-ci, et parfois discrètement réchauffée sur un oreiller, il respectait son engagement. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Negan continuait à fixer son reflet dans le miroir, l'œil amusé par sa mine pourtant joyeuse. Son humour particulier et son vocabulaire relativement riche en sous-entendus lui permettaient de camoufler les déboires de son ménage. Personne n'était au courant, pas même ses amis, et ils ne le seraient jamais. Pour son honneur, ils ne devaient rien savoir. Il était un homme qui se devait de tenir les choses sous contrôle et il remerciait le ciel de pouvoir mentir si facilement. Jouer le jeu, provoquer, inciter, défier et maîtriser, voilà ce qui caractérisait sa personnalité difficilement tenable. Pourtant, Lucille l'avait tenu en laisse, combien de temps resterait-il ce chien docile qui avait su renvoyer une image des plus positives ?

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il quittait la pièce pour retrouver la cuisine et s'emparer de la tasse fumante. Rapidement, il but une première gorgée, ne manquant pas de constater que son épouse se levait. Il soupira, cherchant dans ses souvenirs à contraster cette vision pessimiste qui le hantait depuis le début de leur dispute. Il l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours, seulement sa versatilité l'empêchait de se soumettre à la réalité et il cognait violemment contre ses émotions pour ne pas reculer. Negan s'était toujours occupé soigneusement d'elle et avait été présent à sa manière. Il s'était comporté en époux exemplaire, mais ses politesses avaient des limites. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il aurait déclenché des guerres pour elle. Elle avait été et restait sa raison de vivre, celle qui l'avait calmé en lui faisant apprécier la vie autrement. L'amour était présent mais ses désirs et ambitions n'avaient de cesse de le faire douter. L'homme luttait contre lui-même mais jamais il ne lâcherait l'affaire. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible et laisser son cœur parler. Son corps oui, ça il le laissait parler dès que cela lui chantait, mais pas son cœur. Les émotions devaient rester cadenassées. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut leur rencontre sur une terrasse en plein été, alors qu'il buvait une bière. Puis ce fut au tour de leur premier échange, des premiers rires, suivit de la première fois qu'il la vit nue, l'électrisant de toute part. Les images défilèrent dans son esprit, tandis que Lucille avançait, emmitouflée dans une veste cachant une nuisette en soie :

\- Bien dormi ? lâcha t-il en continuant à boire son café, remplissant son rôle de mari, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Une migraine en plein milieu de la nuit, je me suis levée pour prendre un verre d'eau. Elle attrapa une tasse et se servit le reste de la cafetière, tout en massant sa tempe précédemment douloureuse.

\- Une putain de migraine... releva l'homme d'un ton moqueur, bordel ça fait plusieurs fois en peu de temps... j'espère que t'es pas enceinte. Son ricanement ne la fit pas rire et la plaisanterie ne fut pas partagée. Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? se rattrapa t-il innocemment, le regard se voulant attendri. Lucille le dévisagea pour repartir dans la chambre, café à la main.

\- Bonne journée Negan, à ce soir, jeta-elle tout de même piquée, en fermant la porte.

Car elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, comme au premier jour, mais restait impuissante face à la situation. Lorsqu' _elle_ avançait, _il_ reculait. Lorsqu' _il_ avançait, _elle_ reculait. Seuls les événements du temps parviendraient à déterminer le futur de leur union. Tout en terminant la dernière goutte, il l'ignora. En bon égoïste qu'il était, prêt à tout pour satisfaire son ego en priorité, il ne répondit pas, elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de le voir plier en premier. L'homme se leva d'un bond, attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et partit en direction du garage. La journée allait être longue, mais il pourrait extérioriser son mal sur ses collègues ou sur les imbécillités que balançaient certains élèves. Negan riait de la situation des autres, et armé de Simon à ses côtés, il devenait redoutable, ce qui amenait parfois à quelques mécontentements au sein du lycée. Mais il s'en fichait, il n'était pas enseignant pour plaire, mais par intérêt. Non, l'homme n'allait pas rester vendeur de voitures _ad vitam æternam_. Il tourna la clef puis sifflota comme à son habitude, le lecteur CD se mettant en marche et la musique venant murmurer à son oreille. Cette journée serait différente de celle d'hier, et il continuerait sur cette voie jusqu'à ce que les choses l'empêchent d'avancer. Mais aujourd'hui, Negan était le prof de sport charismatique qui se faisait remarquer lors de chaque entrée. Lucille ou pas, il était intouchable.

* * *

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et seuls certains ajouts ou modifications sont de moi. Le reste de l'histoire centrée sur Negan ne m'appartient pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

 **Voici la suite ! Tant que l'inspiration est présente et que le temps me le permet, je publierai souvent :) Je précise que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fictions.**

 **Merci aux vues et review :D**

 **Pour répondre à Neko: Contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que cette fic pourra te faire mieux connaître le passé de Negan ;) Oui, je vais décrire l'apocalypse et le chemin qu'il parcourt jusqu'à la création des Sauveurs. J'ai coupé la fiction en deux parties: avant l'apocalypse et après l'apocalypse. Donc tout cela devrait arriver vers la moitié de l'histoire - Dix chapitres en tout, si je sais bien compter haha :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Negan arrivait près du lycée, réduisant la vitesse de son véhicule pour observer ceux qui l'entourait. Machinalement, il baissa la vitre du 4x4 pour constater les élèves devant l'établissement, rivés sur leur téléphone, cigarette au bec et musique en fond. Il détourna la tête, le regard attiré plus loin par le groupe de jeunes qui formait un cercle et discutait bruyamment. Tout en entrant sur le parking, l'homme curieux continua à les scruter, remarquant Cassandra, l'une des plus populaires et appréciées. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et semblait débattre joyeusement en secouant ses bras dans les airs. L'homme plissa les yeux afin de reconnaître celles et ceux qui étaient auprès d'elle. Toutefois, alors qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas, il en déduisit qu'ils ne devaient pas être si intéressants que cela. Hormis Cassandra. Elle était châtain aux yeux clairs, son corps mince, accentué par la maturité de ses traits, qui lui donnaient largement la vingtaine passée et non dix-sept ans, venaient titiller ses sens. Tout le monde appréciait admirer la silhouette de la jeune femme et cette dernière n'hésitait pas à en jouer. Récemment, elle avait surpris Negan à venir lui parler à la fin d'un cours. Le dialogue avait été étrange et plaisant à la fois. Depuis, l'homme se voyait le regard un peu plus tourné vers elle, douteux quant aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Elle avait un sacré tempérament et son culot lui plut aussitôt. Il se gara entre deux voitures bien moins imposantes que la sienne et claqua la portière dans le but de se faire entendre. Puis, une fois satisfait de son entrée, il démarra de sa démarche assurée vers le lycée. Même s'il était parfois grossier ou rude envers certains élèves, beaucoup l'estimaient et cela n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvaient à boire un verre dans un café, ou même invités chez lui en journée, afin de disputer un match de ping-pong. La raclée qu'il leur infligeait à chaque fois était jouissive, mais ils revenaient sans cesse réclamer les conseils et l'humeur blagueuse du professeur. Negan se présenta près du groupe de filles bloquant la porte d'entrée et emportées dans leur discussion depuis un moment :

\- Salut... lâcha t-il espiègle, en pétrifiant Cassandra d'un regard enjôleur. Les autres le fixèrent niaisement. Dites, reprit-il hésitant, est-ce que vous pouvez bouger votre cul de la porte ? J'aimerais rentrer... à moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas avoir cours avec moi, ce que je pourrais parfaitement comprendre. Le sport avec un vieux con, c'est chiant hein... Tout avait été calculé pour la brune, qui répondit aussitôt, sur un ton bien trop confiant pour son âge.

\- Pas pour moi... J'apprécie vos cours. La face de l'homme s'étira sous un sourire carnassier, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour murmurer.

\- Le problème tu vois, c'est que tes petites copines ne sont peut-être pas du même avis... tu saisis... ? Sans réfléchir, ces dernières se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Merci les filles ! articula t-il alors qu'il les frôlait, leur déclenchant des gloussements.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait puissant, puissant dans de nombreux domaines. D'une part, sa profession lui permettait d'installer une autorité publique vis-à-vis de ses élèves. Comme il appréciait se voir salué ou constater les regards fuyants de certains. Cependant, la reconnaissance ou la peur qu'il leur insufflait n'était pas identique selon les affinités. Il aurait voulu avoir la même estime auprès de ses collègues. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu des remarques, se transformant en disputes agressives, notamment de la part de Ted Harris, le prof de maths. Negan gardait en tête que tôt ou tard, il finirait par se prendre son poing en pleine figure. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect ou qu'on le contredise. Teddy aimait se montrer supérieur en se vantant de savoir ce que personne n'était en mesure de comprendre. Et lorsque l'homme partait à ses séances de boxe, il en profitait pour évacuer sa rage en frappant le punching-ball, Harris en mémoire. Un jour, il en était persuadé, il le pousserait à bout à un point tel, qu'il se ferait certainement renvoyer de l'établissement. Néanmoins, Negan s'en moquait éperdument. Aussi, ce poste lui permettait une autorité sur les femmes l'entourant. Un prof de sport doté d'une telle personnalité ne courait pas les rues. Il se voyait parfois complimenté, parfois invité. Mais le monde des adultes possédait des règles strictes et il savait parfaitement comment y répondre. L'homme savait manier les mots dans divers contextes et il arrivait, par un sourire ou une mine froissée, à déstabiliser son interlocuteur pour en obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Comme plusieurs fois par semaine, il se rendait à son club de boxe, qu'il fréquentait depuis de nombreuses années. Devenu maître dans la maîtrise de ses poings, il se défoulait avant de rentrer chez lui, épuisé. Sans cet entraînement, l'homme était incapable de tenir plus d'une journée sans éclater de rage. Se déchaîner sur un ring lui avait permis de se sauver de nombreuses situations dans lesquelles il trempait. S'il fallait se battre, il fonçait. Néanmoins, Negan appréciait les rapports de forces davantage verbaux que physiques. Voir le regard meurtri de ses proies, qui pliaient sous sa persévérance restait un spectacle dont il ne pouvait se lasser. Régulièrement, Lucille lui reprochait son manque de tact, pour sa brutalité, mais qu'importe. Negan était et resterait Negan.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs en chantonnant, balançant ses épaules en rythme. Autour de lui, les derniers retardataires se pressaient en courant pour trouver leurs cours. L'un d'eux le bouscula et il se retint au mur du long couloir qu'il traversait :

\- Hé, fais gaffe ! grogna t-il, tandis que le jeune se retournait pour afficher une moue désolée.

Negan passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche en soupirant. La majorité de ces gosses étaient irrécupérables et il savait qu'il les trouveraient plus souvent en boîte à se trémousser, un alcool fort entre les mains, plutôt qu'à réviser leurs bouquins. L'homme ne crachait pas non plus sur leur situation, plus jeune, lui-même avait préféré participer à des soirées arrosées. Bien arrosées. Mais lorsque son père le flanqua à la porte, il dut se résoudre à prendre les choses en main. Dans un premier temps, ce fut dans le sport qu'il trouva sa place, où il obtint un petit poste d'entraîneur de gym. Il avait détesté cette appellation, ne la trouvant pas assez virile pour sa personne. La gymnastique, c'était pour les nanas, lui préférait s'exprimer en cognant. Ainsi, Negan entra dans un club de boxe, puis se décida à gagner sa vie autrement. Le marché de l'automobile était florissant à Washington DC et il devint vendeur dans une entreprise de renom. Cependant, il ne put échapper à son impulsivité. Son renvoi l'amena à devenir, grâce à son expérience et au piston qu'il sut utiliser avec soin, à devenir professeur de sport, dans un lycée du centre ville. Rictus aux lèvres en cette journée ensoleillée, il se pavana jusqu'à la petite cour menant à la salle réservée aux professeurs. Là, en attendant l'heure de ses séances, il perdrait son temps à boire un énième café, tout en discutant avec ses semblables. Negan avait un don pour se trouver sans arrêt intéressant, à tel point qu'il ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent. Mis à part ses plaisanteries douteuses, beaucoup appréciaient converser avec lui. Ce qui n'échappait bien sûr, pas à certains. Simon, qui s'attardait à réparer ces derniers temps les ordinateurs détraqués par les lycéens, se questionnait sur ce talent d'orateur. Longtemps il lui avait confié qu'il ferait un excellent dirigeant, mais l'homme se contentait de rire lourdement, l'ego flatté. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, il faillit percuter ce dernier, qui se pressait de sortir :

\- Oh ! gueula Negan provoquant, où tu vas comme ça ? T'as vu le loup ou quoi ? Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse, qui une fois serrée, vint s'échouer sur son épaule qu'il tapota cordialement.

\- Pire ! Harris a piqué une crise, je préfère me barrer avant que ça dégénère... Il se prend pour un flic et descend tout le monde en flèche. Bien sûr, aucun de ces guignols n'osent l'ouvrir, tu comprends... ce con me rends dingue ! Il prit sa tête entre ses paumes larges puis fit un pas de plus quand son ami lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant d'une main puissante. Son expression à la fois nerveuse et étincelante ne put échapper à Simon. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, entrer sur le ring. Ressentir l'adrénaline de la victoire.

\- Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ? Ça me démange depuis un sacré bout de temps... Les yeux de Simon s'écarquillèrent alors que sa moustache sombre se voyait ré-haussée par un sourire mesquin. Bingo ! Je peux lui casser la gueule, il viendra plus fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres...

\- Merde alors, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! On va lui faire la peau. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la petite pièce, séparant l'entrée de la salle. Tu veux que je participe ? Ça me ferait vachement de bien...

\- Ha ! Reste à ta place, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça... Il va faire dans son froc... Negan s'étira, son dos craqua. Bordel, ça va me réveiller et me mettre de bonne humeur !

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le distributeur de confiseries.

\- Vas-y doucement quand même, Ellen est avec lui. Si tu veux avoir une chance de conclure avec elle, ne vas pas l'effrayer ! Il lui envoya un clin d'œil salace, tandis que l'homme ricanait d'une note grave.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire mes preuves.

\- Attends... beugla soudainement le second en reprenant ses esprits. Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Le premier lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, indécis.

\- Tu sais que je suis le genre de type qui tient ses promesses...

\- Oh... resta t-il en admiration. Tu vas exploser ce matheux de merde ! Ça promet d'être bon. Vraiment très bon. Je veux rien manquer ! Quel enfoiré ce mec... j'ai jamais pu me l'encadrer. Ça lui fera pas de mal, ça lui remettra les idées en place. Il frappa dans ses mains en riant bruyamment. T'es complètement taré ! Tu bouges ton cul et tu agis. T'es un putain de leader en fait... Il te cherche, tu lui montre qui tu es... Ça me plaît ! Si tu le laisse te marcher sur les couilles, t'es foutu ! Et puis si tu t'occupe pas de son cas, je m'en chargerai. Hé, aboya t-il hilare, si tu le fais, je paie ma tournée la prochaine fois... mais attention, je veux pas une bagarre de rue à la con. Je veux un truc qui fasse pâlir toutes les saintes du quartier.

\- Toi, tu plaisantes pas, hein... Je voudrais pas que tu me surprenne au pieu avec ta femme. Il émit un rire froid avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. T'es un sacré numéro. Ouais, un putain de phénomène, ha ! Il ne put retenir une grimace enjouée. Fais moi penser à t'appeler le jour où j'ai besoin de tes talents de persuasion.

\- Regarde moi bien, souligna t-il sa face d'un geste. J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?

\- Ouais, regarde toi avec cette moustache dégueulasse. J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi tu la gardais... Rase toi, tu veux.

\- Oh, on s'est bien trouvés toi et moi ! roucoula t-il exagérément. Il valait mieux les avoir de son côté ces deux là.

\- Entre nous, qui est le plus taré des deux, hein ? admit Negan les lèvres pincées, piqué par son humeur.

Pour avoir une réaction si démesurée, Simon avait dû se réveiller, sa bouteille de rhum encore entre les mains. Il se faisait jeter de la plupart des bars pour les tensions qu'il animait. Avec lui, les bagarres ne manquaient jamais. Un jour, tout cela lui retomberait dessus, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir éternellement. Et si ce n'était pas sa femme qui le quittait avec leurs deux fils, pour ses excès en alcool ou dans les jeux d'argent... on le retrouverait certainement gisant dans un caniveau, martelé de coups. Mais c'était ses affaires, ses problèmes. Il avait la chance de par sa carrure, de sortir gagnant de ses combats. Un détour à l'hôpital pour des points de suture et c'était réglé. Plus d'une fois il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller.

Negan entra brusquement, faisant claquer la porte. Les regards se figèrent avec surprise, tous le dévisageaient avec appréhension. Au premier regard, il aperçu la femme, professeur d'histoire-géographie depuis peu. La mine excitée par la vision de son être le gonfla un peu plus dans sa redoutable détermination. Un silence gênant prenait place. Ellen lui souriait nerveusement :

\- Salut ma belle ! La vache regarde toi, il se cambra en arrière en remarquant une jupe qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. T'es à tomber aujourd'hui ! Je pensais pas te trouver là de si bon matin, mentit-il charmeur en se décontractant. T'es une lève tôt on dirait... Elle vint à sa rencontre pour lui faire la bise.

\- Mes cours commencent dans moins d'une heure... J'ai peut-être un peu de temps à t'accorder. Espiègle, elle joua avec la cuillère de sa tasse précedemment remplie.

Elle était celle avec qui il avait réellement sympathisé, les autres ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela. Negan triait ses relations tout comme il structurait sa vie. Il y avait les règles, puis la hiérarchie. Sa jovialité l'a mis à l'aise. L'échange amical lui décrocha un regard brûlant, qui ne plut pas à Ted. Contrarié suite à cette entrée fracassante, il démarra colérique :

\- Mais où te crois-tu pour pénétrer ainsi dans la salle ?! Comment oses-tu parler de cette manière à une enseignante ? C'est du harcèlement ! Negan roula des yeux, son expression lassée faisant rire la femme. Simon observait aux premières loges, camouflé près de la fenêtre et grignotant une barre chocolatée qu'il venait d'acheter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es réputé pour attirer toutes les filles, que tu dois te la raconter au sein de l'établissement !

\- T'es jaloux ? T'as si faim que ça pour bloquer sur une simple bise... ?! Il est vraiment marrant ce type... se moqua t-il en se tournant vers ses collègues. Il veut me faire gober ses conneries ! L'homme partit dans un profond fou rire, laissant son interlocuteur rougissant de honte.

\- Je t'interdis de me provoquer de la sorte ! le pointa t-il d'un doigt se voulant menaçant. Les traits du brun se raidirent soudainement, affichant une mine dangereuse et obscure.

\- Baisse ce doigt Teddy chéri, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. La lente articulation de ses mots fit blanchir soudainement le second, qui se reprit courageusement.

\- Tu n'as pas à te comporter comme une brute dans un lycée... Tu dois te comporter en modèle pour les élèves. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre !

\- T'es sacrément pathétique, tu le sais ? Il se tourna vers Ellen pour lui lancer un sourire taquin, je peux entrer en scène ou j'attends encore un peu ? lui demanda t-il innocemment. Elle lui répondit d'un rictus amusé. Retiens moi ou je vais l'éclater... j'en suis vraiment capable, tu sais ? Non, il ne plaisantait pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tu cherches à te faire remarquer ? Tu le regretteras un jour, je peux te l'assurer... crachait de nouveau son rival.

Dès les premiers regards, leurs échanges avaient été désastreux. Cherchant à raviver les tensions naissantes, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. A l'inverse de Teddy, qui prenait cette rivalité comme un challenge prouvant sa valeur masculine, Negan lui, prenait cela à la rigolade. Tout n'était qu'un jeu. Une fois, ce fut pour l'imprimante et les feuilles qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de rajouter. Une autre, ce fut pour une place non respectée sur le parking, ou une porte claquée au nez. Ted trouvait toujours le moyen d'exciter les nerfs de son adversaire. L'homme serra les poings, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, alors que son ami à la moustache l'incitait à provoquer le combat. Il prenait à son égard des airs agressifs qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il se permettait de lui faire la morale et de le ridiculiser devant ses semblables. Si Ellen n'avait pas été là, il lui aurait déjà balancé son poing en pleine face à plusieurs reprises. Toutefois, elle ne devait pas assister à cela. Les affaires d'hommes se réglaient entre hommes. Il fixa d'un regard noir le petit enseignant à la calvitie prononcée, cherchant à le faire renoncer à continuer le conflit. Mais rien à faire, il devait se sentir pousser des ailes. Harris ne savait pas dans quel merdier il foutait les pieds, et Harris continuait :

\- Ferme là, tu veux. Negan perdait son sang froid et le mit en garde en inspectant un paquet de copies sur le bureau.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler sur ce ton, hein ?

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule... l'avertit-il une seconde fois. Simon se délectait du numéro qu'il offrait, trépignant comme un gamin au cinéma.

\- Ah ! Te revoilà avec ta vulgarité... c'est tout ce que tu sais dire.

\- Permets moi d'en douter... Le petit homme vint à sa rencontre pour lui balayer l'épaule méprisant, d'un revers de main. Negan le fixa hargneux. Ne refais plus ça Teddy chéri. Tes pattes pleines de merde restent sagement dans tes poches.

\- C'est à croire que le mythe est véridique, le coupa t-il, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête ! Tu n'es qu'un con Negan, un con sexiste et sans cervelle, conclut-il hautain en le dénigrant un peu plus.

S'en fut trop et Negan ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Ted n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de comprendre la suite des événements. Son interlocuteur plongea sur lui furieux, lui administrant un coup au visage si violent, qu'il l'envoya rouler contre les casiers près desquels il était posé. L'impact le fit gémir de douleur. Un cri de stupeur retentit. Personne n'avait osé bouger de peur de se voir aussi malmené. Simon se mit à applaudir alors que les enseignants se réveillaient pour venir aider la victime à se relever. On lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'il nettoie sa lèvre ensanglantée :

\- Connard ! termina l'homme en massant ses phalanges. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher. Bordel, c'était plus fort que toi, hein ? Fallait que tu impressionnes la putain de galerie ! Comme cette rixe lui faisait du bien. Harris était sur le point de répondre, mais la femme se décida à agir, venant au devant de celui qui tentait de reprendre son souffle sous la tension.

Ellen le scrutait d'une expression à la fois éberluée et apeurée, puis, elle lui prit prudemment le bras pour l'amener à l'extérieur. Negan, fier de son geste se redressa, sa figure assombrie se calmant au contact visuel de sa collègue :

\- Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

\- Ça faisait un moment qu'il me chatouillait les couilles ce type... répondit-il nonchalant en se grattant la nuque. Mais Ellen n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Tu as pété les plombs Negan, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as agressé un professeur !

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé, je reconnais que j'ai forcé sur ce coup. Ouais, passa t-il sa langue sur ses lèvres, je voulais pas que tu assistes à cette satanée scène. Il m'a poussé à bout... marmonna t-il. Teddy chéri qui se croit tout permis...

\- Non, il avait juste été à l'encontre de ton opinion. Ted voulait simplement te raisonner. Tu n'avais pas à réagir si brutalement ! L'homme ne répondit pas, mais se voir sermonné comme un enfant le fit serrer les dents. Il détestait cela. On ne lui donnait pas d'ordre. Tu sais... reprit-elle calmement, se voulant plus douce afin qu'il prenne conscience des événements, il va tout faire pour que tu paies. Tu vas te faire virer...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce con ne va pas en faire tout un flanc, je lui ai même pas cassé le nez !

\- Tu l'as tout de même bien amoché... Ce dernier sortit, encore sonné pour prendre l'air. Negan ne fit pas attention à lui. Il resta à l'écart.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait toute façon. Il fut absent durant quelques secondes, savourant avec anxiété son regard tiède. Mais Lucille était présente, Lucille était toujours près de lui. Lucille l'avait aidé à devenir meilleur, il lui devait beaucoup. S'il va balancer et qu'ils veulent me virer, tu m'aideras ma belle. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi... ne me déçois pas, tu veux. Le visage de la femme se tendit et elle eut du mal à répondre. Cependant, son éloquence travaillée et directe la fit rapidement plier.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile... Écoute, admit-elle candide en posant une main sur son torse, sentant sa respiration saccadée, allons dîner ensemble ce soir et nous en discuterons. D'ici là repose toi et prends le temps de te calmer. Je dois partir en cours. Son intonation naïve l'attendri, il souffla une dernière fois pour évacuer la frustration ressentie. Elle devait avoir la trentaine à peine. Et encore, Negan n'en était pas sûr. En bon gentleman, il ne lui avait jamais demandé son âge. Cependant, il gardait les pieds sur terre.

\- Hors de question, se barricada t-il volontairement. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et ses nuits viendraient le tourmenter en lui rappelant son refus. Mais il devait bien cela à Lucille.

\- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ? Il savait que s'il acceptait, le peu d'entente qui lui restait au sein de son ménage éclaterait en morceaux.

\- Je ne veux pas, insista t-il à contrecœur. Ça se voit que tu connais pas _ma Lucille_ , elle est bien trop bonne pour que je lui plante un couteau dans le dos.

Il se connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Negan était conscient de ses limites et des barrières qu'il fallait éviter de franchir. Lorsqu'il devait sortir en ville, c'était accompagné de sa femme ou de Simon. Leurs virées nocturnes déplaisaient à Lucille, mais quand il rentrait ivre au petit matin, tenant difficilement debout, l'homme n'avait pas à regretter. Lâcher prise, voilà ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il en oublait les tracas qui l'entouraient. En véritable maître des événements, il savait parfaitement les risques qu'il encourait. Ellen lui répondit d'une moue déçue puis se pressa de le quitter en faisant claquer ses talons au sol :

\- Nous ne sommes que des collègues Negan. Il fut aussitôt désillusionné, mais sa face mutine continua à la dévisager avec insolence. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, mes élèves m'attendent !

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, satisfait de s'être comporté en _sauveur_ face à son public. Il récoltait les lauriers de sa victoire, dont il savourait chaque seconde avec avidité. Car Negan ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite. Il était assez grand pour manier sa barque et savait exactement dans quelle sens elle devait aller. Perdre son emploi passait au second plan. Il fallait parler à Lucille, essayer de régler cette situation au plus vite avant qu'il ne faute et ne puisse se rattraper. Son sang bouillonnait et son état ne ferait qu'empirer. Même une soirée improvisée, entre hommes, avec ses amis ne pouvait le calmer. Il sentait ses muscles tendus et sa mâchoire contractée. Sa main le lançait douloureusement et il voyait déjà la démarcation rougissante sur ses phalanges. Il avait aimé corriger l'enseignant devant la foule, et voir les yeux illuminés sous l'appréhension d'Ellen n'avait pas de prix. Negan percevait son besoin de s'exprimer. Un besoin violent de briser les corps et les mentalités. Et il y en avait qu' _une_ capable de soigner son mal. Il délimita d'un regard brumeux la démarche de sa collègue qui partait, alors que la voix de son épouse raisonnait à ses oreilles, calmant la révolte qui fulminait au fond de lui. Prier pour la solidité de ses chaînes restait son dernier recours, car le conflit qu'il eut avec Ted vint brouiller les politesses qu'il s'était imposé. Enfin, qu' _elle_ lui avait imposé. Inconsciemment, il n'y avait qu' _elle_ qui pouvait le dominer. Lucille. _Sa Lucille._ La journée allait être longue et il éviterait de côtoyer la salle des professeurs pendant un moment.

* * *

 **J'avoue que sur ce coup, l'épidémie n'est même pas encore arrivée qu'il me fait déjà froid dans le dos, haha !**

 **Les premières pierres sont posées, tout va démarrer par la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Allez, bougez votre cul ! encouragea Negan les étudiants qui échauffaient leurs muscles en effectuant des mouvements sur place. Paul, soupira t-il en l'arrêtant, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire... Bordel t'es aussi mou qu'un flanc c'est pas possible !

Comme à l'armée, il passait à la loupe les moindres gestes de ses recrues. Les mains dans les poches et décontracté au maximum, il slalomait dans les rangs. Personne n'était épargné, mais lorsqu'il fallait complimenter, il ne manquait pas de se faire entendre, lourdement :

\- Michael, c'est bien, continu comme ça ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Les filles, souligna t-il blagueur, s'il y a un mec dans la classe qui vaut le coup, c'est bien lui ! Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur lui.

Il avait décidé de passer outre le conflit qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée. Negan se contentait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, toujours aussi souriant et sarcastique. Lors de la pause déjeuner, il avait pris son plateau comme tous les jours, pour s'asseoir en compagnie d'Ellen. Parfois, cette dernière le rejoignait avec d'autres collègues féminines, parfois, il lui présentait Simon. Combien de fois avaient-ils rient de leurs semblables, ne se cachant nullement des erreurs de chacun. Malgré les tensions qui avaient eu lieu, la bonne humeur était régulièrement au rendez-vous et l'enseignement ne constituait pas un fardeau quotidien. Quand il fallait fêter une nouvelle inattendue, ils partaient dîner tous ensemble. Negan ne leur avait jamais présenté Lucille, il ne s'y était jamais rendu en sa compagnie. Non pas qu'il en avait honte ou qu'il ne l'assumait pas. Non, l'homme était bien trop fier de sa femme, seulement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mélanger les deux milieux. Car au fond de lui, il avait toujours été persuadé que la vie professionnelle et privée ne devaient pas se mêler. Alors qu'il croisait les bras en dévisageant un groupe qui commençait à disputer un match de ping-pong, chacun encerclant la table, il commença taquin :

\- C'est pas que je me fais chier mais presque... D'un geste, il attrapa une raquette pour trouver une table libre. Qui veut se mesurer à moi ? Les élèves le fixèrent étonnés, les joues brûlantes sous la gêne. Negan continua son manège, amusé de voir une telle réaction dans leurs regards. Personne ? reprit-il en ricanant. Allez, venez jouer avec moi, ça va être sympa ! Mais aucun ne souhaitait se voir humilié aujourd'hui. Il soupira en baissant la tête, lorsqu'une voix familière raisonna à ses oreilles.

\- Si c'est pour jouer, je suis partante. Cassandra lui faisait face, lui montrant la petite balle en plastique, un air enjoué sur le visage. Negan se mordit la lèvre, plus que satisfait de constater qui acceptait de relever son défi. Il aimait ceux qui osaient se démarquer. Il aimait ceux qui osaient prendre des risques.

\- Cassy chérie... murmura t-il en levant un sourcil, t'es bien la seule à ne pas avoir peur de te prendre une raclée. Il se tourna vers les autres étudiants qui attendaient le feu vert pour reprendre leur entraînement. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? aboya l'homme, retournez disputer vos matchs et je veux de sacrés bons scores !

Il allait enfin pouvoir l'affronter en face à face et mesurer le degré de leur entente. Plusieurs fois, en s'endormant, il avait osé repenser à son sourire à la fois naïf et enflammant. Alors que Lucille bougeait en se retournant dans le lit, l'homme avait longuement fixé le plafond, son bras recroquevillé derrière sa nuque. Jouer sur les émotions et ignorer certaines sensations, voilà ce qui le rendait irritable depuis ces derniers temps. Negan avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage, l'immobilisant de toute part. Se sentir empêché d'assouvir ses convictions et ressentis le frustrait au point d'éclater son ménage à petit feu, une fois de retour à la maison. Mais Lucille, _sa Lucille_ , il lui devait bien un minimum de respect et de courtoisie :

\- Je ne suis pas étonné de te voir là, continua t-il charmeur. C'était si tentant de relever le défi ?

\- Comment ne pas résister ? Elle frappa une première fois dans la balle, la faisant rebondir en face de son adversaire. Ce dernier la saisit brusquement, puis se pencha sur la table.

\- T'es bien sûre de vouloir jouer avec moi ? Cassandra ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, pour lâcher déterminée, arrachant à son interlocuteur un grognement espiègle.

\- Sûre. Negan lui renvoya la balle. Mais si je gagne la partie, je veux ma récompense.

\- Ta récompense ? Il eut envie de rire. En règle générale, c'était lui qui imposait les directives et voir l'étudiante se libérer de ses chaînes pour endosser celui d'une femme le poussa un peu plus à saisir l'occasion. Oui, il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Il lui laissa alors mener la barque, suivant un chemin plus ou moins dangereux.

\- Si je gagne la partie, reprit-elle, je veux boire un verre avec vous.

\- Un verre ? Il éclata de rire. Vu ton âge, c'est plutôt une grenadine qu'il te faudrait...

\- L'âge vous pose t-il un problème ? Il se tut aussitôt, sa mâchoire se contractant sous le regard électrisant qu'elle lui lançait. Cassandra était beaucoup trop attirante pour le provoquer de la sorte. Si elle continuait, elle se brûlerait les ailes à coup sûr.

\- Et si moi je gagne, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, hein ? Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser innocemment les épaules. La partie se déroulait à merveille. Negan savait pertinemment qu'il allait la battre. Après tout, qui le battait ?

Les échanges de balle fusaient, l'homme mesurant ses coups afin de prolonger la partie. C'était certainement l'une des choses qu'il savait le mieux maîtriser, contrôler la situation pour en avoir l'avantage et en décider toutes les possibilités. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Une question lui torturait l'esprit. Voir une créature au physique si pur et pourtant si mature de l'intérieur ne put le laisser sans voix :

\- Dis moi, posa t-il la raquette sur la table, tes parents savent que t'es comme ça ?

\- Que je suis comment ?

\- Que t'as pas froid aux yeux. Il soupira en venant contourner la table, pour s'approcher doucement. Tu sais, si tu continues à jouer avec le feu...

\- Je vais me brûler ? Il se mit à rire d'une voix grave, puis lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille.

\- Bordel, t'es au courant que tu me dragues comme si ta putain de vie en dépendait... En se détachant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se rendit compte qu'aucun malaise ne dansait dans ses yeux, ce qui le pétrifia. Même ses avertissements ne faisaient pas effet. Negan n'avait jamais rencontré d'étudiantes aussi persuasives. C'est quoi le truc... t'as fais un pari avec tes copines, c'est ça ?

\- Non, elles n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu cherches à avoir une putain de bonne note ? Tu sais que je suis plutôt sympa, je mets toujours la moyenne... Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches en se redressant, la surplombant de sa taille. Ton père t'a abandonné ou quoi ? Tu recherches une figure paternelle ? Cassandra se mit à rire, ne se sentant pas concernée par les dires de son professeur. Ou tu veux juste t'éclater au pieu ? Il se tourna vers la classe pour la démontrer d'un signe de main, alors que les élèves continuaient de jouer, concentrés. Il y en a aucun qui t'intéresse dans le lot ?

Et c'est en y mettant toute son énergie, qu'il essayait de comprendre. Non pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais Negan voulait savoir. Sa curiosité était piquée au plus haut point et connaître les réelles intentions de son interlocutrice l'obsédait. Toutefois, elle ne répondit pas, lui présenta un sourire taquin pour déclarer forfait et rejoignit son groupe d'amies :

\- On dirait que vous avez gagné, lança t-elle chaudement. Elle le laissa figé sur place, son regard tiède baignant dans le vide.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negan retrouva Simon après les cours, comme convenu. Les nerfs à vif suite au trajet épuisant, il avait été contraint de rejeter les provocations d'un automobiliste à qui il avait grillé la priorité. Mais les tensions de la journée, quelles soient colériques ou sensuelles, il n'avait pu se résoudre à mener le combat une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, l'homme s'était contenté de lui adresser son majeur majestueusement redressé au travers de la fenêtre ouverte, pour continuer sa route sous une pluie d'insultes. Cependant, il s'en moquait, il avait bien mieux à faire. Negan avait un chemin tout tracé s'offrant à lui et il comptait bien profiter de la situation.

Quand il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il vérifia son allure une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur. Il aimait être remarqué et divertir les regards. Rapidement, sa main balaya ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, alors qu'elles venaient s'échouer sur sa mâchoire, qu'il longea du bout des ongles. Il se devait d'être présentable, Negan appréciait se coller une étiquette, à la fois ensorceleuse et destructrice. Combien de femmes avait-il ramené chez lui, avant de connaître celle qui avait réellement fait battre son cœur ? Combien d'hommes avait-il intimidé d'un échange de paroles suivi d'un avertissement, sa violence brute se reflétant dans son attitude ? Toutefois, il avait changé. _Elle_ l'avait changé. Et lorsqu'il repensa à son altercation durant la matinée, un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il sentait la menace de ses émotions resurgir. Dans son casier traînait souvent un jean et un t-shirt propres. Ainsi, il s'était changé avant de retrouver son ami. Se trouver dans un lieu public, habillé en tenue de professeur de sport, arborant ce jogging si détestable et ample ne le mettait pas en valeur. Il se pavanait dans la rue, son éternel sourire habitant sa figure emprunte de sarcasme alors qu'il arrivait devant les lourdes portes. Nonchalant, il les poussa avec facilité. Là, il s'arrêta pour toiser le monde. Les quelques habitués étaient présents, quant aux nouveaux venus, ils ne manqueraient pas de le connaître dans les plus brefs délais. Le serveur, qui le côtoyait depuis un moment déjà, vint à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir d'une accolade virile. L'échange fut interrompu par le ricanement pesant de Simon :

\- Te voilà ! gueula t-il en l'invitant à venir d'un geste. T'en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu sur la route ?

\- Il y a des cons partout... surtout à cette heure-ci. Il prit place sur le tabouret au bar, près de son semblable. Ce dernier le fixa, son sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Puis, alors qu'il mâchait un cure dent, répondant aux parfaits clichés, annonça fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois, comme d'habitude ?

\- Ouais, Negan appela le serveur. Sers moi un whisky, tu veux. Il hocha la tête et se pressa de répondre à sa demande. Quelle journée...

\- Il est revenu à la charge ?

\- Harris ? demanda le professeur en reprenant ses esprits après avoir fixé son attention sur le verre qui se remplissait devant lui. Que dalle ! C'est pas demain qu'il reviendra, crois moi. Non, Cassandra... Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'elle la dernière fois... Le regard de Simon devint soudainement pétillant d'une lueur prétentieuse.

\- La gamine qui te drague depuis des mois ? Heureusement que je me souviens. Comment l'oublier, t'as vu comment elle est foutue ?!

\- T'es dégueulasse... marmonna Negan en plaisantant, tout en sirotant son verre.

\- Alors raconte moi, elle t'a allumé ou quoi ?

\- Ouais... mais encore plus déterminée...

\- La vache... L'homme termina d'une traite sa bière, avant de claquer des doigts pour qu'on le serve de nouveau. Je veux tout savoir sur cette nana !

Negan se retourna, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas être observé ou entendu. Il assumait parfaitement cette relation douteuse, seulement les oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient traîner partout. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer ou de provoquer un conflit inutile. Simon le toisait, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tandis qu'il jouait avec ses mains, se tenant aux passants de sa ceinture :

\- Elle veut boire un putain de verre avec moi. Le second explosa de rire, puis administra une frappe dans le dos de son ami.

\- T'as gagné le gros lot ! Bordel, tu la sautes quand ? Les yeux de Negan s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Hé ! jeta t-il en lui tirant l'épaule vers lui, qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Lucille, soupira t-il.

\- Lucille ? Mais tu t'en cogne d'elle !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, tu veux, l'avertit-il d'une voix soutenue. Mais l'homme à la moustache ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En bon camarade, il comptait entraîner son fidèle acolyte dans la débauche de son quotidien.

\- Merde alors, elle te fait la gueule et toi tu reviens toujours la queue entre les jambes ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas sorti, hein ?

\- Ferme là Simon.

\- Allez ! Le serveur passa et il l'arrêta brutalement d'un geste pour s'adresser à lui, comme si de rien n'était. Si une putain de fille venait te chauffer au bar, et qu'en même temps, ta femme te gonflerait à la maison, tu ferais quoi, toi ? Le jeune prit d'un malaise, commença à bégayer face à l'attitude persistante de son interlocuteur. Sa poigne ne l'avait pas lâché, alors qu'il serrait fortement son col. Negan se retourna pour attendre la réponse, lassé par le comportement de Simon. Il haussa d'un sourcil en dévisageant le barman, qui se sentit obligé de répondre s'il ne voulait pas finir brutalisé par un homme, presque ivre. Alors, réponds c'est pas compliqué ?!

\- J'accepterais... articula t-il doucement.

\- Quoi ? Répète gamin, j'ai pas tout compris... L'homme se rapprocha de lui, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Laisse ce pauvre gosse, tu vois bien qu'il se pisse dessus...

\- J'accepterais... reprit-il un peu plus fort, en essayant de se redresser pour combattre sa gêne. Simon le lâcha en frappant violemment le comptoir.

\- Ha ! ! Tu vois, même ce con accepterait de la baiser ! Le visage de Negan se crispa alors qu'il visualisait son épouse quelques heures plus tôt, encore endormie.

\- Comment ça va chez toi ? changea t-il de sujet, ta femme toujours aussi patiente et tes gosses sacrément bordéliques ?

\- M'en parle pas... J'ai dû aller chercher le plus grand chez les flics la dernière fois. Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir mon fils à ma place en dégrisement... pour une fois, j'avais rien fait, ha ! Pour Cecile, elle va finir par se casser un jour ou l'autre, elle me fait des scènes en ce moment parce que je dépense notre fric les vendredi soirs au poker... Mais j'y peux rien moi si j'aime parier ! Il marqua un silence avant de continuer, d'un ton moralisateur, c'est pour ça que je te dis d'aller voir cette nana. Elle au moins, elle te dit directement ce qu'elle veut. Elle vient pas te gonfler avec ses ambiguïtés.

Le temps de terminer son verre, Negan le reposa sèchement en se levant :

\- Hé, tu pars déjà ?

\- Je rentre... d'une part tu m'as fait chier avec tes remarques et de l'autre, j'ai une femme qui m'attends. Alors je vais suivre tes conseils, sauf que ce soir, c'est ma putain de Lucille qui va prendre son pied.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours... avoua Simon perplexe. Des fois je te comprends, puis d'autres fois, t'es carrément à côté de la plaque !

Il lui lança un clin d'œil taquin en sifflotant, puis se dirigea vers le serveur pour le payer d'un pourboire conséquent :

\- Sers un dernier verre de ma part à l'idiot au bar là bas... démontra t-il son semblable. Et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, même par les gamines de ton âge. Comporte toi en gentleman petit et tu seras vraiment un putain de mec !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, Negan coupa le contact de sa voiture pour patienter. Ainsi, il se positionna confortablement dans son siège, une jambe relevée sur le côté. Il resta muet, à méditer sur son épouse durant de longues minutes. Durant de longues heures. Le temps, mêlé au silence pesant eurent raison de lui et il s'assoupit lourdement. Ce fut une douloureuse crampe dans la cuisse qui le réveilla. Un gémissement sortit immédiatement de sa bouche alors qu'il se redressait, se maudissant de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit était passé et il était désormais l'heure de rentrer réellement. Discrètement, il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, passant le petit portail en évitant de faire grincer les rouages rouillés. Il avait promis à Lucille de s'en occuper. Il n'était pas un véritable bricoleur, mais acceptait parfois, de se charger de quelques affaires de ce type. Tailler la haie était aussi marqué sur le planning, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le faire. Negan préférait suivre le dernier tournoi de baseball, en prenant ses aises dans le large canapé qu'ils avaient acheté récemment. Un jour, sa femme finirait certainement par lui reprocher son manque d'attention, tout comme Cecile le reprochait à Simon. Mais cette dernière ne l'avait pas encore quitté, Negan avait donc encore une chance de se racheter. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse, il aimait en faire part à l'homme, mais ses conseils souvent trop abruptes pour sa personnalité le freinait généralement. Toutefois, Negan écoutait, les suivant que très peu de fois. Il appréciait déballer les nouveautés qui rythmaient sa vie, pour se voir complimenté la plupart du temps. Il fallait rester le numéro un, celui dont les gens se souvenaient.

Une fois dans la maison, il enleva ses chaussures qu'il jeta ensuite près de la commode dans laquelle elles étaient rangées ordinairement, pour avancer à pas de loup dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas _la_ réveiller. Sauf que Negan ne s'attendait pas à cela. Lui qui était d'habitude prévenant malgré son tempérament bouillonnant, se retrouva nez à nez avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur :

\- Bordel, t'es pas couchée ma belle ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir... céda t-elle en baissant ce regard sombre qu'elle lui lançait depuis plusieurs secondes. Tu étais encore avec Simon ?

\- Non, prononça t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour constater ce qu'il contenait. J'étais devant la maison, endormi comme une masse dans la putain de voiture. Lucille ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplirent de méfiance.

\- Vraiment ? Ne me mens pas Negan...

\- Je ne te raconte pas de connerie. J'ai vu Simon ce soir, ça c'est vrai, mais il m'a tellement gonflé que je suis parti plus tôt. Et après m'être garé devant la baraque, j'ai pioncé pendant une heure ou deux.

Elle ne répondit pas et se saisit de la bière qu'il venait de prendre, pour l'ouvrir elle-même avec le décapsuleur. Ses yeux sombres l'électrisèrent alors qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Du moins, pas encore. Une fois ouverte, elle lui tendit méprisante. Néanmoins, l'homme ne put se résoudre à la voir dans cet état si lamentable. La pauvre femme avait des migraines à longueur de journée. Ses nuits agitées ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de repos, et la mine éreintée qu'elle arborait lui serra la gorge. Ainsi, alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de la bouteille encore fraîche, son bras libre vint saisir sa hanche pour la plaquer contre lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma belle, hein ? C'est tes migraines encore qui te font souffrir, c'est ça ?

\- Elles empirent de jour en jour... lui répondit-elle sur la défensive, refusant de se soumettre à celui qui d'après elle, préférait les autres femmes, à sa personne. Dans un moment de tendresse, il lui embrassa la nuque alors qu'elle le repoussait distante.

\- Hé... lâcha t-il surprit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

\- Hein ? Elle ne répondit pas, la figure noircie par une réflexion houleuse. Negan soupira en libérant ses mains, puis reprit défaitiste. Faut qu'on parle ma belle...

\- De toi ? jeta t-elle sèchement, habituée à ce qu'il monopolise les conversations.

\- De nous... assieds toi, tu veux. Il lui présenta la chaise, pour trouver celle lui faisant face. On va se bouffer encore longtemps toi et moi ?

\- Tu ne fais aucun effort.

\- Putain ! L'homme frappa brusquement son poing sur la table. Lucille sursauta. Alors, il se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir terrorisé celle qui épuisée, passait ses nuits à lutter contre sa santé. Merde, je suis désolé ma belle... Il voulu lui prendre tendrement la main afin de se faire pardonner, mais elle ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Hé, Lucille... reprit-il plus sérieusement, est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait peur auparavant ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal ?

Se savoir ennemi de son épouse le rendait malade. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, et intimider ses collègues ne lui posait aucun soucis. Mais Lucille. Lucille était tout ce qu'il avait, il se devait de ne pas la décevoir. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'à l'instant présent qu'il réalisa. Cette dernière balaya des côtés sa tête, rassurant l'homme qui rangea ses mains dans ses poches pour se rapprocher de la table. Comme il voulait se montrer à l'écoute et fidèle envers son rôle de mari modèle. Mais le professeur de sport qu'il était avait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester sage et modéré. Le principal épisode de la journée et son conflit avec Ted Harris en témoignait. D'ailleurs, une boule naquît dans son estomac alors qu'il se sentait bête, incapable tel un adolescent devant avouer sa faute, à déclarer la vérité à son épouse. Il serait probablement renvoyé dans les prochains jours :

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment, avec tes putains de maux de tête. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pensif. T'as fait un test de grossesse ?

\- Il est négatif... La femme put deviner le soulagement intérieur que ressentit Negan, alors qu'il balançait sa face en arrière, les traits tendus.

\- Bon alors si c'est pas ça, faudra aller voir un toubib et régler cette merde une bonne fois pour toute. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va falloir revoir quelques points... C'est pas en passant nos soirées à s'engueuler, nos matinées à s'ignorer et quelques rares nuits à baiser que ça va arranger les choses. Faut crever l'abcès Lucille, tu comprends ? Il aperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue. Piqué à l'idée de l'avoir vexé, il se leva d'un bond pour venir la réconforter. Non ma belle, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Arrête de pleurer, tu veux. Ça va aller, on va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, tu verras.

Lucille restait tête basse, refusant d'affronter la réalité face au poids de son mal. Ses tempes cognaient quotidiennement, alors qu'elle tentait de remédier à la douleur en avalant n'importe quel médicament lui passant sous la main. La fatigue physique, combinée à la fatigue morale ressortaient et elle vint se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme. Il l'enserra fortement, souhaitant l'aider en la libérant de la douleur qui la traversait. Toutefois, il restait impuissant devant les complications de son épouse. Ainsi, l'homme se leva en l'aidant à faire de même et l'embrassa timidement :

\- Viens avec moi, murmura t-il entre deux baisers, je vais t'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Attentionné, il lui prit la main pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre. Là, alors que Lucille trouvait le lit, se laissant tomber entre les draps, Negan se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements qu'il jeta au sol. Sa peau chaude vint la réchauffer alors qu'elle s'entortillait jusqu'au cou, d'une couette moelleuse. L'homme ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour s'engouffrer sous les épaisseurs, la tête la première, tout en rassurant sa femme :

\- Détends toi ma belle, cette nuit est la tienne et je vais t'aider à aller mieux.

Ellen, Cassandra, Cassandra, Ellen. Ce soir, Negan laissait ces questions au tapis, car Lucille avait besoin de lui. _Sa Lucille_ qui ne demandait qu'une chose, retrouver un semblant de vie normal, loin de la douleur et des doutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sa main frôlait sa jambe avec douceur, alors qu'elle se réveillait lentement, s'évaporant des rêves de la nuit dans lesquels elle avait voyagé avec passion. Lucille ouvrit un œil, curieuse de constater que Negan était allongé près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Une expression niaise vint envahir sa face, tout comme aux premiers jours de leur relation, tandis qu'il venait déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres :

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? lui demanda t-il mutin.

\- Pour une fois, oui... admit t-elle en se redressant. L'homme s'enfonça dans le matelas, recouvrant son corps des draps désordonnés. Sa nuque vint se poser dans sa paume, dont il s'accouda pour continuer à la regarder, d'un air plaisant.

\- Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner, reprit-il avec cette fierté habituelle, en démontrant le chevet sur lequel siégeait un plateau, contenant une tasse de café et un fruit.

La femme eut un moment d'hésitation, elle qui ne se voyait que très rarement gâtée de la sorte par son mari :

\- Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? l'interrogea t-elle ambiguë.

Il ne perdit pas ses moyens et vint détourner son attention en enserrant tendrement son être contre le sien. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit la vérité concernant son éventuel renvoi, ni même les avances de l'étudiante à son égard. Au final, Negan ne lui avait rien avoué, et se contentait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, masquant les futures conséquences de ses actes :

\- Cette nuit n'a pas suffit pour me faire pardonner, c'est ça ? Le rictus qui inonda la figure de son épouse le plongea dans une admiration sans borne. Depuis un moment il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeuse, et depuis un moment, ils n'avaient pas échangé une quelconque complicité. Elle était belle sa Lucille, la plus belle de toutes.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça... jeta t-elle amusée en saisissant la tasse encore fumante.

\- Ouais, paraît que je suis un sacré con.

Il l'observa longuement, alors qu'elle amenait le récipient à ses lèvres, buvant à tâtons face à la chaleur du café. L'instant lui rappela les débuts utopiques de leur amour, lorsque tout était encore naïf et frivole. Negan ferma les yeux. Comme ce temps lui semblait lointain et impossible à retrouver. Pourtant, il ne se voilait pas la face, à penser que leur harmonie passée puisse de nouveau jaillir dans leur couple. Mais il espérait se faire pardonner pour le comportement à la fois exécrable et manipulateur qu'il pouvait avoir parfois. Ellen et Cassandra n'étaient que des pions servant à assouvir son besoin de dominer l'autre, tout en se sachant valorisé. Quant à Ted Harris, il ne constituait qu'un pion servant à canaliser ses pulsions violentes. Tout ce qui tournait autour de l'homme avait une utilité pour sa propre personne. Simon lui, était le reflet de sa facette colérique et impulsive. Toutefois, Lucille n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde qu'il s'était approprié. Elle le ramenait seulement à la raison, étant la douceur qui le maîtrisait au plus profond de son âme. Comme une bouée l'empêchant de couler et le ramenant doucement sur le rivage.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans une réflexion intérieure, il fut marqué par l'attention de Lucille, qui prit sa main pour la serrer contre elle. Sentir la pureté de cet acte l'apaisa soudainement tandis qu'il partait dans la tourmente de ses émois. Ses doigts se refermèrent, entrelaçant les siens. Son regard brumeux le transperça, savourant l'instant de flottement qui émanait de sa femme. Lucille se sentait bien. Lucille ne souffrait plus, et cela restait l'un de ses principaux objectifs. L'esprit détendu et l'âme enjouée, il se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser délicatement le front, tandis qu'elle le retenait en agrippant sa mâchoire, pour approfondir le baiser :

\- Je te retrouve enfin... murmura t-elle en sondant son cœur, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je ne suis jamais parti ma belle, je suis toujours resté.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le réveil le ramenant à la réalité avait sonné alors que Lucille terminait son déjeuner. Negan avait regardé sa montre en une moue boudeuse, ne voulant pas retrouver sa place de professeur de sport. Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses obligations. Cependant, rester dans ce lit, en compagnie de sa femme, la sensation de son corps contre le sien l'enchantait davantage, et passer sa journée dans cet état l'aurait comblé de satisfaction. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant son pantalon qu'il enfila pour terminer avec un t-shirt gris. Là, il se dirigea vers la porte, quand son épouse retint son attention :

\- Merci Negan, prononça t-elle d'une voix chaude. Il leva un sourcil prétentieux, se voyant valorisé pour ses qualités masculines. S'il pourvoyait aux désirs de son épouse, alors il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Heureux oui, mais pas épanoui. Et lui, que faisait-il de ses propres besoins ?

\- A ce soir ma belle, termina t-il séducteur avant de partir pour la salle de bain, la démarche rythmée par son ego gonflé.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se rendit au lycée, comme tous les matins. L'esprit détendu, l'homme se demanda s'il allait avoir la chance de croiser celui qui l'avait laissé profiter d'un instant de gloire, les poings soudainement préparés à frapper de nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, car ce qu'il trouva dans son casier le fit planer quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il se sentit infaillible. Alors qu'il rangeait une bouteille d'eau dans son casier, se pressant pour trouver ses élèves qui l'attendaient, il trouva, plié en quatre, un morceau de papier. Curieux, Negan s'en empara pour l'ouvrir rapidement. Comme cela lui rappelait ses années étudiantes, où au même âge, il s'amusait à laisser des mots plus ou moins explicites selon les personnes concernées. Il reconnu l'écriture facilement, les longues lettres arrondies étaient féminines, à coup sûr. Et quand ses yeux trouvèrent avec l'envie débordante de connaître l'identité de l'admiratrice, il déchiffra le nom de Cassandra. Sa poitrine se serra alors que ses dents grinçaient sous la vision qui se dessinait devant lui. Poliment, elle l'invitait à une soirée organisée par la classe, dans une boîte de nuit réputée. Il resta immobile un moment, le papier froissé entre ses doigts fins. Sa mémoire jouait avec ses sens et venait lui rappelait à quelle point cette fille pouvait être attirante. En général, c'était lui qui posait les bases et gérait la séduction, néanmoins, elle cherchait réellement à l'avoir. Incertain mais toutefois animé d'un désir purement égoïste, il se gratta le menton. Beaucoup de choses venaient s'entrechoquer en son esprit. Tout en soupirant, Negan rangea le mot désormais en boule dans le casier. Il avait retenu la leçon des similitudes précédentes. S'il le mettait dans sa poche, Lucille tomberait certainement dessus et il aurait droit à une crise de jalousie incontrôlée. Il avait courtisé de nombreuses femmes avant _elle_ , des femmes dont les mois passés lui avaient appris à maîtriser un peu plus cet art redouté. Mais lui, que redoutait-il au final ? La chance tournait en sa faveur. Un rictus s'empara de sa face, alors qu'il refermait le volet en métal, quand Ellen vint à sa rencontre. Flatté et d'humeur enjôleuse, il lui adressa un sourire passionné, tandis qu'il mordait sa lèvre inconsciemment :

\- Salut toi, que me vaut ta putain de visite agréable ? Elle ne put retenir une expression envoûtante, tout en baissant la tête pourtant défaitiste.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais rien Negan.

\- Je préfère faire durer les choses, paraît que c'est meilleur, leva t-il un sourcil, arrogant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir refuser quoi que ce soit, et d'après les rumeurs, il semblait être un parti plus qu'agréable auprès de la gente féminine. Puis si je lâche tout, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver... Mielleux, sa langue vint clapoter contre son palais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? La lueur brillante de son regard devint brusquement plus sombre et il cessa aussitôt de se montrer charmeur. Ellen ? jeta t-il plus sèchement, il y a un problème ?

\- Harris a été se plaindre pour le coup que tu lui as adressé...

\- Ça m'étonne pas de lui, quelle enflure...

\- Ils vont te renvoyer, la décision a été prise il y a moins d'une heure. Je voulais être la première à te le dire. Elle sentit son orgueil s'évaporer, l'homme fixant le sol, le regard dans le vide, redoutant la triste nouvelle. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serai là comme tu me l'as demandé...

\- Lucille... prononça t-il sans faire attention à ses dires. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lucille...

\- Tu as encore le temps, le rassura t-elle, ça ne prendra effet qu'à partir de l'année prochaine. Tu peux terminer l'année scolaire tranquillement, termina t-elle, une main conciliante sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle comprit qu'il se souciait davantage de son épouse que de son statut lui-même.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negan frappait dans la balle avec rage. Se déchaînant compte tenu du mauvais présage, appris plus tôt dans la journée, il disputait un match de ping-pong contre un élève. Après son cours, il avait eu la bonne idée de proposer un cours particulier, ressemblant davantage à un tournoi, à Michael, l'un des plus habiles au maniement de la raquette. Le jeune n'avait pas hésité une seconde, souhaitant se mesurer à celui qui animait les cours de manière plus plaisante que les autres enseignants. L'objet rond en plastique rebondit frénétiquement devant lui, quand il élança la paume vers les airs, sa main tapant avec force pour la lui renvoyer. Un gémissement s'échappa de son être sous la puissance du coup, lui qui ne voulait pas rater son lancer. Michael le rattrapa avec difficulté, s'écartant de la table et peinant à toucher la balle, du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

\- Tu te donnes à fond gamin, c'est bien ! J'adore ça !

\- Merci monsieur Negan, répondit le jeune essoufflé.

La seconde qui suivit fut déterminante dans la tournure de la compétition. Le professeur se jeta aux devants de la table, rugissant, laissant le jeune paralysé sous l'ampleur de la situation. La balle vola sur la table, pour frôler sa figure et terminer au sol. En une fraction de temps, il ne put réaliser la vitesse de l'action. Honteux, Michael se tourna pour ne pas affronter son regard, hébété et un goût amer en bouche :

\- Merde alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est passé le champion qui était en toi, hein ? Negan le fixait arrogant. La vache... en fait, t'es qu'une fiotte. T'es même pas capable de rattraper ma putain de balle, ha ! Son poing vint heurter la table alors qu'il se tordait de rire sous la moquerie. Son interlocuteur blêmit d'une traite, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes d'humiliations. Au final, il n'y a personne dans ce putain de lycée capable de me battre, tu vaux pas mieux qu'un autre gamin ! Une petite merde parmi tant d'autres... tu me déçois, tu sais.

Le jeune porta une main à son front, se cachant de l'embarras qu'il créé. Ainsi, la pudeur de son âge, liée à la défaite déshonorable de s'être vu le score écrasé par son supérieur, il détala en courant, quittant le garage dans lequel était installée la table de ping-pong :

\- Hé reviens ! jeta l'homme confus, pour lâcher par la suite un ricanement sarcastique, la mâchoire serrée. Encore un qui n'a pas de couilles... grommela t-il.

Le quartier dans lequel il vivait était assez reculé du centre ville, toutefois suffisamment grand pour accueillir plusieurs de ses élèves. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient voisins et passaient leurs journées chez l'un ou chez l'autre à jouer à la console, affalés dans le canapé. Quand le temps leur permettait, Negan leur proposait des sorties sportives, ou des matchs pourtant amicaux, comme celui-ci. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, à cette heure-ci, il devait déjà être rentré chez lui. Et ce fut le cas, lorsque Lucille pénétra brusquement dans le garage, la porte claquant contre le mur. Son époux masqua un léger sursaut, avant de dévisager sa femme, douteux :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! gronda t-elle la mine noire de colère. Tel un enfant reconnaissant sa faute, il baissa la tête, tourmenté, tout en rangeant le matériel.

\- J'ai rien fait ma belle, le gosse s'est barré sans rien dire...

\- Justement, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Figure toi que je viens d'avoir ses parents au téléphone... Il soupira en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les compétitions de ce genre dérapaient, et Negan s'emportait la plupart du temps, en ridiculisant ses étudiants. Néanmoins, l'homme avait son caractère. Un caractère propre à lui, qui lui amenait souvent des ennuis. Encore une fois, et tu vas nous créer de sérieux problèmes Negan ! continuait la femme, les bras croisés alors que sa face se froissait sous des traits tendus. Encore une plainte comme celle-ci, et ça finira par remonter au directeur de ton lycée... Tu te feras renvoyer ! Tu n'as pas à être si grossier devant des enfants... ils sont si jeunes, ne les entraîne pas dans ta débauche du vendredi soir. Ils ne sont pas Simon !

\- J'ai juste insinué qu'il était un putain de mauvais joueur au ping-pong, rien de plus. J'essaie d'être un prof sympa, tu vois. Ça change des connards qu'ils ont à longueur de journée... Moi je les fais marrer en cours, je suis décontracté. S'ils sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à se casser.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait !

\- Hé ! Ne me fais pas une crise pour ça, tu veux.

Les nerfs tout aussi à vifs, il revoyait Ellen lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. A quoi bon se poser des limites alors qu'il avait déjà franchi la barrière ? Se faire virer suite aux plaintes des parents. C'était de toute façon, trop tard. Ted Harris avait déjà balancé sa faute au proviseur. La décision était prise. Instable, Negan passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il replaça en arrière. Il avait humilié un adolescent sous son toit, et désormais, il se faisait humilier à son tour. Lucille avait un sacré tempérament, et les disputes électriques qui fusaient entre eux se terminaient régulièrement en chambre à part :

\- Ne recommence plus Negan, l'avertit-elle un doigt menaçant pointé devant sa forme. Ne recommence plus pour le bien de notre foyer. Je ne supporterai pas une fois de plus ta grossièreté, que ce soit avec tes élèves ou avec moi !

\- La vache Lucille, lâche moi tu veux. J'ai changé pour toi, j'ai tout fait pour toi, laisse moi vivre !

Exaspéré, il s'approcha d'elle. Sa mine irritée lui arracha un frisson d'angoisse, tandis que sa taille la surplombait, la plongeant dans un malaise regrettable. A quoi bon s'être montré si doux la veille, pour se dévoiler si fulminant de colère et incontrôlable, le lendemain. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup, tenter de l'intimider par la force, mais jamais la femme ne s'était laissée faire. Jusqu'à ce jour. Elle sentit son être faiblir instantanément, Negan grognant d'excitation sous la tempête qui se déclenchait en lui.

\- J'ai changé pour toi, reprit-il plus bas, cependant d'une voix toujours aussi grave et dangereuse. J'ai arrêté d'être le putain de type que j'étais avant, pour toi ! Et regarde moi maintenant... regarde le putain d'homme que je suis devenu ! ! Sa rage explosa et il hurla son humeur, déchaîné, les bras s'agitant dans les airs. Merde, je ne me reconnais plus !

\- Alors tes bonnes manières n'étaient pas innées... tu as toujours joué double jeu avec moi... sonnée en comprenant qu'il n'était pas le mari idéal qu'elle avait imaginé durant toutes ces années, elle eut un vertige. Je ne me sens pas bien Negan, articula t-elle faiblement, sa main se levant soudainement pour s'appuyer contre le mur... Sa tête tournait de nouveau. Une violente migraine ré apparue. La douleur agressive qui l'immergea lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Je ne me sens pas bien... Ses jambes devinrent molles alors qu'un sifflement venait perturber son sens auditif. Sa vision devint troublée, puis, sous l'étonnement perplexe de son époux, Lucille s'écroula au sol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negan l'avait soulevé sans réfléchir, les mains tremblantes devant le malaise de sa femme. Impuissant, il l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture, après s'être aperçu qu'il était incapable de la ramener de son état alarmant. La femme était teintée d'une mine blanche, translucide qui venait s'échouer sous des yeux soulignés de cernes bleutées. Il avait crié. Il l'avait secoué. Il avait caressé avec douceur son visage. Mais rien n'y faisait, Lucille restait endormie, le coma ayant pris le dessus sur les migraines inquiétantes qui déstabilisaient son quotidien.

Il roulait vite, beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Pourtant, l'homme avait déjà joué avec sa vie à de nombreuses reprises, et combien de fois avait-il apprécié l'adrénaline de la vitesse sur des routes droites à trois heures du matin. Cependant, ce n'était plus une question de sensations recherchées, lui qui aimait aller au delà des limites. Non, là, son épouse était en danger, et son expression cadavérique le meurtrit sur place :

\- Hé, Lucille... Lucille chérie réveille toi, tu veux... prononça t-il en vérifiant son pouls, les doigts incertains alors qu'il accélérait sous la tension. Allez ma belle, bordel, ne me fais pas un sale coup, je t'en prie... Sa respiration était irrégulière, parfois affaiblie et lente. Sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine, donnant la simple impression d'une sieste routinière. L'angoisse de la trouver éteinte, sur le siège passager, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte le bouleversa.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il commença réellement à paniquer. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'imagina le pire des scénarios. Sa patience s'estompait doucement et le chagrin, mélangé à l'aigreur de son comportement le fit bouillonner. Negan avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui. Negan avait l'impression de perdre celle qui l'avait rendu meilleur. Car même s'il se lassait de la situation, il lui était redevable. L'amour étrange qu'il lui portait, malgré ses envies d'infidélités ou de ruptures lui dévorèrent l'estomac. Ainsi, il se recroquevilla sur le volant, la main libre effleurant continuellement la joue de sa femme, en guise du peu de soutien qu'il pouvait apporter :

\- Lucille... eut-il du mal à formuler quant à la boule venant se loger dans sa gorge, étouffant la masse virile et masculine qu'il se plaisait à montrer. Il essuya une larme qui s'échappait du coin de son œil, se refusant d'en verser de nouvelles. L'homme devait se montrer fort. L'homme devait sauver son épouse. Je vais te sortir de cette putain de galère...

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, Lucille dans les bras, il se précipita à l'accueil, les traits décomposés. Son épouse avait repris connaissance pour s'assoupir une seconde fois, sous l'épuisement de la lutte contre sa propre santé :

\- Hé ! ! aboya t-il, hé ! Un infirmier se rendit compte de l'état grave dans lequel il se trouvait, et vint à sa rencontre, alerte. Hé... ma femme a eu un malaise, elle est pas en forme du tout. Faut faire quelque chose.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça, pour partir chercher un fauteuil roulant, dans lequel Lucille serait plus agréablement transportée. Elle se voyait remuée dans les bras de son mari, son poids plume la laissant minuscule, étendue contre la forme élancée. Lorsqu'on apporta le nécessaire et qu'il la déposa avec la plus grande des précautions, Negan attrapa violemment le col de l'infirmier, pour rugir, affolé :

\- Hé ! T'as intérêt à la sauver, hein. Je veux qu'en sortant de cet hôpital à la con, elle aille mieux, c'est clair ? Pétrifié face à l'enjeu, combiné à l'expression terrifiante qui émanait de son être, l'infirmier n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête en emmenant Lucille pour un examen complet.

L'heure qui suivie fut la plus longue et la plus éprouvante pour le professeur. Il restait assit dans la salle d'attente, immobile, les yeux clos. Son visage fatigué par l'épreuve qu'il avait enduré accentuait ses traits, noircissant un peu plus sa face. Et si toutes ces migraines étaient au final plus inquiétantes ? Et si Lucille venait à mourir ? Non, à cette pensée, il eut soudainement envie de déchaîner sa rage en frappant dans le mur derrière lui. La secrétaire l'inspectait scrupuleusement, appréhendant un coup de sang en se sentant inutile, confronté à la gravité des choses. Après tout, si Negan était en ce moment même dans un hôpital, c'est que tout allait mal. On était en mauvaise posture dans un hôpital. On mourrait dans un hôpital. Lui qui d'ordinaire était le _sauveur_ de ces dames, était impuissant à ce jour. A la simple idée de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, il se leva d'un bond, maudissant la tristesse et les malheurs de la vie. Son poing ne put être maîtrisé et il alla violemment percuter le pilonne en métal, qui retenait la structure :

\- Putain ! ! gueula t-il en repensant aux couleurs décomposées qui avaient pris place sur la mine autrefois radieuse de son épouse.

La secrétaire fut interpellée par la brutalité de son coup, et le fixa dans l'attente d'intervenir, quand l'infirmier revint, accompagné d'un médecin et de Lucille. Toujours assise dans le fauteuil, elle avait repris connaissance, la tête balancée en arrière et les yeux encore à demi-clos sous la tension qui l'avait submergé. Negan se rua vers eux, troublé, la peur au ventre. Pourtant il ne se montrait de la sorte que rarement, mais face aux situations les plus extrêmes, il se retranchait dans le côté obscur de ses émotions :

\- Alors ? déclara t-il en redoutant le verdict, la bouche tordue en une moue tendue. Le médecin, bien plus compétent que le jeune l'assistant soupira un long moment, puis, d'une voix sincèrement désolée et calme, lui annonça le résultat de l'examen.

\- Votre femme est atteinte d'un cancer à un stade avancé... Nous ne pouvons rien faire, hormis attendre et constater l'évolution. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas le premier cas témoignant du foudroiement de la maladie... ça se manifeste ainsi, d'une traite.

\- Quoi ? Un cancer ?! lança t-il désabusé, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez laisser ma femme crever, au lieu d'agir ? Bordel, elle est malade, elle a besoin de vos soins ! Il étouffa une plainte, voyant que son appel à l'aide n'avait aucun effet. L'attitude navrée du professionnel lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il devait s'attendre au pire, et prier l'état de son épouse. Lucille était atteinte d'une des maladies les plus déchirantes. Il aurait dû s'y préparer, Negan aurait dû prendre en compte ses douleurs quotidiennes. Il se sentit alors coupable de ne pas avoir suffisamment aidé sa femme. Ni même de ne pas avoir été attentif pour la protéger. Il devait la sauver. Il était son _sauveur_.

\- Son cas est malheureusement trop avancé monsieur... la tumeur au niveau du cerveau est bien trop importante. Une opération serait risquée, tout comme inutile vue l'ampleur de la situation. Nous la placerons sous traitement d'ici peu, pour apaiser les douleurs autour de la boîte cranienne. Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer qu'elle aille mieux.

\- C'est une putain de blague, c'est pas possible... admit-il, la paume encerclant sa nuque sous la nervosité.

L'homme eut le sentiment d'un éboulement se passant au plus profond de son être. Un raz de marée dévastateur, qui venait inonder ses derniers espoirs. Lucille était bel et bien dans un triste état. Il restait stoïque, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son âme le rongea douloureusement tandis qu'il s'infligeait les maux les plus redoutables. Regrettant de ne pas avoir été si exemplaire. Regrettant de ne pas avoir été si présent. Regrettant de s'être comporté de manière si violente ces derniers mois. Aussi, il eut la désagréable impression d'être la cause de la maladie, alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'ampleur de leur dispute aurait pu être l'élément déclencheur. Mais Negan ne montra rien. Il camoufla sa haine envers lui même. Il ne pleura pas non plus. Aucune larme ne roula sur ses joues, alors qu'il se mordait à sang l'intérieur de la bouche. Sa main vint s'échouer sur l'épaule de Lucille, cette dernière venant y poser délicatement la sienne :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Negan, articula t-elle faiblement, ramène moi à la maison... tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux, retenant un gémissement de souffrance. Car ce devait être à lui de la rassurer et non à elle. Cette pauvre femme malade, qu'il avait tant aimé, tout comme tant affligé. Lucille. _Sa Lucille._


	5. Chapter 5

Ses poings frappaient le sac de frappe avec force et acharnement. Chaque lancée venant se répercuter, chaque respiration l'essoufflant un peu plus, chaque muscle se contractant sous la puissance de ses gestes, lui étaient destinés. Lucille. Voilà une semaine que Negan avait appris la triste nouvelle, la nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversé.

Sur le coup, il était resté hébété, presque paralysé sous l'annonce. Puis ce fut sa colère qui éclata. Durant le trajet, il n'avait pu se calmer, tandis que la pauvre femme le suppliait de se détendre. Elle lui avait promis que tout allait bien se passer, il n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Mais une fois de retour à la maison, il la délaissa pour engouffrer sa peine dans la brutalité. L'homme passait ses journées aux entraînements de boxe, pour terminer les soirs, ivre au bar, à chercher qui voulait se mesurer à lui. Il n'était pas un modèle de vertu, loin de là. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et c'était ainsi depuis une semaine, déjà.

A bout de souffle, il se calma un instant afin de reprendre sa respiration. Les phalanges usées par les coups donnés lors de ses soirées mouvementées, Negan vint s'asseoir quelques minutes sur le banc de bois, dans le fond de la salle. La poitrine se gonflant à un rythme irrégulier, il passa son bras sur son front suant, tout en inspectant les alentours. Les entraînements n'étaient pas fréquents ces temps-ci, tout comme les visites. Néanmoins, troublé, il préférait se voir seul, la solitude l'accompagnant lui était davantage bénéfique. Comme il la trouvait rassurante, personne dont il n'avait à se soucier. L'image de sa femme, épuisée et la mine défigurée sous la maladie revinrent en sa mémoire. Brusquement, ses paumes vinrent trouver sa nuque, qu'il appuya en poussant un long gémissement. Une plainte qu'il se gardait de révéler. Mais au fond, toute cette atmosphère baignant dans le morbide l'anéantissait. Lui, qui pensait continuer sa routine, auprès de celle qui lui avait été merveilleuse n'était plus au goût du jour. Car Lucille ne s'en sortirait pas, Negan le savait. Lucille allait mourir. Les médecins l'avait prévenu, à leur manière. Il fallait être fou pour continuer à espérer un rétablissement. Fou ou aveugle. Fou ou rongé par la tristesse. Et même si cet espoir, comme le disait l'expression, permettait de survivre face aux difficultés, l'homme ne se voyait pas agir ainsi. Aller de l'avant, tout en gardant les pieds sur terre, voilà ce qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête.

D'un bond, comme si la tourmente l'obligeait à se manifester, Negan se dirigea vers les vestiaires, dans lesquels il passa un long moment. Le front posé contre le mur carrelé des douches, il soupira sous la libération qu'elle lui procurait. Une douche glaciale. Sur le coup, elle lui coupa presque la respiration. Il grogna en sentant les premières gouttes gelant son corps. Puis, la sensation froide sur ses muscles tendus le paralysa sur le moment, pour lui offrir par la suite une douce sensation de détente. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, alors que la douloureuse impression d'échec venait l'envahir. Une impression d'échec, combinée à la mort. Si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, alors il y était piégé les deux pieds, bien ancrés. Tout lui semblait obscur, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La mort nous attendait tous, un jour ou l'autre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ce soir là, il se décida à rentrer, après avoir erré silencieusement, les mains dans les poches et le regard fixe, dans les rues de la ville. Negan se sentait vide, comme une coquille qui, petit à petit se verrait délaissée de son être. Tout tournait autour de Lucille, et le poids qu'elle occupait sur sa conscience ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des jours. Ainsi, lorsqu'il passait rapidement la porte du foyer, l'homme se précipita vers la chambre, afin de vérifier l'état de son épouse. Néanmoins, elle demeurait vide, le lit fait et les draps soigneusement repliés le troublèrent un instant. Ce fut quand il descendit l'escalier pour trouver le salon, qu'il remarqua la faible lumière allumée :

\- Lucille ? murmura t-il alarmé, en voyant son bras tomber dans le vide, la femme affalée dans le fauteuil. Elle répondit d'un gémissement sourd, en se recroquevillant avec difficulté. Pourquoi t'es encore là, hein ? Tu devrais être couchée depuis un putain de moment... Toujours aucune réaction, se contentant de fixer les images défilant à la télévision, dont le son éteint plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance lourde et angoissante. Hé... reprit-il en tentant de se montrer calme et rassurant, t'as bien pris ton traitement ce soir ? Depuis peu, elle était contrainte d'avaler des médicaments, efficaces seulement dans le but d'atténuer ses douleurs.

\- Pas ce soir, articula t-elle, le souffle court. Je voulais te voir. Il afficha une moue désolée, comprenant que les soins apportés la plongeaient souvent dans un sommeil profond. Je voulais te voir, répéta t-elle en cherchant le contact de sa main, je voulais passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ma belle, faut que tu les prennes, tu sais... Viens par là, je vais te conduire au lit. Ses bras enlacèrent ses épaules alors que Lucille se laissait basculer contre son corps. T'en fais pas, je suis rentré.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, il se dévoila tout aussi attentionné envers sa femme. Régulièrement, alors que les médicaments l'assommaient, l'obligeant à rester alitée, il visitait son chevet. Lors de ses pauses déjeuner, l'homme n'hésitait pas une seconde pour rentrer chez lui, quitte à sacrifier son propre repas, pour épauler son épouse. Car elle était en mauvaise état sa Lucille, et sa mine toujours aussi exténuée ne faisait que s'aggraver, au quotidien. Toutefois, quand le weekend arriva et qu'il récupéra ses affaires dans son casier, tous ces efforts s'écroulèrent. Negan retrouva sa véritable nature, dont il pressentit pratiquement la tournure qu'elle lui ferai prendre. Ce mot. Ce putain de mot. Il tomba de nouveau sur ce qui le faisait tant douter. Douter et rêver. Durant quelques secondes, il ferma les paupières, le papier froissé dans sa main. La fête de Cassandra se déroulait le soir même, et une envie fulgurante de s'y rendre lui dévorait les entrailles. Pourtant, il avait tenté de ne plus y penser et de rayer définitivement de son esprit, la présence de la jeune femme. Mais la côtoyer régulièrement dans les couloirs de l'établissement n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien au contraire. Et lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole en cours, il percevait avec aisance les piques et sous-entendus lui étant adressés. Ce monde lui était familier, et il le comprenait à la perfection. Avec Lucille, il s'était promis de mettre cette partie de lui à l'écart, pour son propre bien. Cependant, Lucille était malade, et Cassandra l'attendait. Cassandra était en parfaite santé, et comptait sur sa venue. Qui se voyait refuser une telle invitation, à défaut de décevoir la douce créature qu'elle était ? Négligemment, il rangea la lettre dans la poche de son jogging pour rentrer chez lui, l'âme confuse.

Le trajet avait été long et pénible, le professeur de sport ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait de sa soirée. Pour une fois, peut-être qu'il pourrait laisser son épouse seule, endormie ? Après tout, elle passait son temps à dormir, se dit-il ronchon, en essayant de déculpabiliser, à quoi bon rester éternellement. S'il s'y rendait, il pourrait tout aussi bien décompresser lui aussi de son côté. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Profiter ne lui ferait pas de mal. S'occuper d'une femme atteinte d'un cancer à un stade avancé n'était pas une tâche simple. A ce moment, tandis qu'il se garait devant son garage, plusieurs raisons, les plus égoïstes qui soient lui vinrent en mémoire. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour son épouse, autant saisir l'occasion lorsqu'elle se tenait devant lui. Et Cassandra se tenait devant lui, avec la ferme conviction de l'aider à aller mieux. Car elle l'aiderai, ça, il le savait. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte, la vérité éclata en son être. Il devait penser à lui. Il devait prendre du temps pour lui. Il devait se changer les idées :

\- Negan, prononça l'épouse somnolente, alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre, doucement. Tu es rentré. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- J'ai dû conduire un élève chez le proviseur... j'aime pas ça d'habitude, mais là, j'ai pas eu le choix. Le gamin s'est ramené avec un couteau en cours. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, brûlant. Bordel, ça passe toujours pas cette connerie. Je vais te préparer un bouillon, ça te fera du bien. Je te l'apporterai sur un plateau, je sors ce soir.

\- Avec Simon ?

\- Ouais, mentit-il facilement, on va se faire une partie de poker toute la soirée. M'attends pas, je veux que tu dormes et que tu guérisses vite...

\- Et si je ne guérissais pas Negan...

\- Hé ! Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'angoisse de la situation. Dis pas ça, tu veux. Tu vas guérir. Le temps de vérifier la santé de sa femme, discuter avec elle, le cœur serré suite à la fatalité de sa maladie. Il partit se préparer et enfiler une chemise sombre. Malgré le mal qui grandissait en elle, Lucille ne put retenir un sourire, de le voir déambuler dans une telle tenue.

\- Tu es très élégant ce soir. Durant une minute, il se sentit coupable de lui avoir remonté le moral par le mensonge et la trahison.

Tendu, il lui rendit le compliment d'une caresse sur la joue. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche sur le moment. L'homme était bien trop concentré dans le jeu qu'il mettrait en pratique pour oser confondre ses idées avec celles de sa femme. Puis, après avoir vérifié son apparence dans le miroir et porté le repas, comme promis, il quitta la maison, pressé de découvrir le déroulement de la soirée. Pressé de retrouver une joie de vivre, disparue au sein de son foyer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Negan arriva sur les lieux, sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait de l'avance, ainsi, il pénétra dans l'établissement, toujours aussi impatient. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la patience et son humeur colérique en témoignait la plupart du temps. L'homme aimait posséder ce qu'il souhaitait, sur le champ, et les courageux entêtés lui faisant face, refusant ses demandes, se voyaient excusés si la situation l'amusait. Si la situation tournait à son avantage. Malgré sa forte confiance et cette assurance redoutablement efficace qu'il maniait à la perfection, une angoisse particulière était restée logée dans son ventre, depuis qu'il avait quitté Lucille. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle était près de lui, et quoi qu'il fasse, elle savait. Les femmes avaient ce trait de caractère qu'il appréhendait, sans jamais réussir à le contourner. Même s'il connaissait la manipulation, accentuée par ses charmes, il n'était pas sans faille. L'ambiance festive avait débuté, et la musique, combinée aux lumières éclairant la salle le plongèrent dans un comportement enjôleur. Alors, il vint s'asseoir au comptoir, observant les tables autour de lui. Beaucoup consommaient déjà, constituant la majorité de la masse, en un groupe en attente de joies et de rencontres. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage, tandis qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs antérieurs. Les similitudes de la situation faisaient résonner en lui l'égocentrisme qui le caractérisait auparavant. Avant de faire la connaissance de Lucille. Negan s'accouda, songeur, quand le barman se présenta à lui :

\- Un whisky je vous prie, commença t-il calmement, souhaitant avancer le temps, pour rapidement tomber sur celle qu'il attendait réellement. L'homme le toisa, la mine amusée, avant de se tourner vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Je vous sers ça de suite... de la part des jeunes femmes, là bas.

Son doigt vint pointer l'obscurité, dont une large table, entourée de plusieurs chaises se dessinait. Negan eut un mouvement de recul, se redressant du tabouret pour entrevoir le groupe féminin. Lorsqu'il les vit, toutes retournées vers lui en pouffant d'admiration, il afficha un regard électrique, suivit d'un sourire tiède. Une fois son verre en main, il le leva dans leur direction, les remerciant un peu plus. Ses yeux sombres se firent plus perçants, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient mystérieusement, souhaitant tout de même rester à l'écart. S'il avait voulu, l'homme aurait très bien pu aller les saluer en personne, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce type de jeu. Negan voulait une séduction rapide, rapide mais efficace. Negan voulait aller vite. Peut-être qu'en brûlant les étapes, il réussirait à oublier plus vite, et ainsi, retourner sagement au chevet de sa femme, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Vous devez être le premier à ne pas sauter sur l'occasion ! ironisa le barman, en préparant un cocktail sous ses yeux.

\- J'attends quelqu'un... Il leva un sourcil curieux.

\- Oh, je vois ! Mais pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas accompagné, j'espère que votre rencard ne vous à pas lâché...

\- Impossible.

La détermination qui l'habitait déclencha un malaise chez son interlocuteur, qui lui répondit d'un rictus timide, pour ensuite retourner à ses occupations. Negan voyait les minutes défiler avec lenteur, tandis que son verre, pour seule compagnie, se retrouverait bientôt rempli, encore et encore. S'il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire perdre son temps, alors il l'acceptait sans broncher. Sa curiosité vint se se poser sur un groupe d'individus, trop bruyant à son goût. Il les voyait rire et gesticuler au rythme de la musique, déjà ivres de gaieté. _Ivres tout court_ , se dit-il en soupirant. L'heure tournait, et Cassandra n'était toujours pas arrivée. Sur le coup, il pensa que le barman avait raison. Peut-être avait-elle décidé d'annuler cette soirée, qui, apparemment, lui tenait fortement à cœur. Mais cette idée se dissipa rapidement de son esprit, lorsqu'il reconnu certains de ses élèves, entrer la démarche assurée. Qu'ils étaient ridicules, ces « presque adultes » jouant aux plus matures. Les filles avaient cet avantage qu'est le maquillage, certaines pouvaient alors se donner un certain âge, qu'elles n'avaient en réalité pas encore atteint. Néanmoins, en ce qui concernait leur opposé masculin, leur pilosité absente trahissait ce visage enfantin qu'ils arboraient toujours.

L'homme se montrait discret, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des plus observateurs. Une boîte de nuit, rien de tel pour se camoufler dans la masse de danseurs hystériques. Toutefois, pour l'instant, il n'était pas dans cet élément favorable, et qui sait les questions tout aussi douteuses et naïves auxquelles il devrait répondre s'ils l'apercevaient.

Alors que son visage brumeux se perdait doucement dans le vide, il termina son verre d'une traite, pour lancer autoritaire :

\- Hé ! Sers m'en un autre, tu veux. Sa face se contracta alors que le serveur s'exécutait, quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Monsieur Negan ?

L'interrogation féminine lui provoqua un frisson, prit presque sur le fait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à consommer son nouveau whisky. L'appellation par son titre de professeur lui donnait une supériorité qu'il appréciait mettre en exergue. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Cassandra se tenait près de lui, entourée de ses deux amies, avec lesquelles elle était perpétuellement. Satisfait de la voir enfin présente, il la dévisagea de haut en bas, avant de déclarer, innocemment :

\- Cassy chérie ! Te voilà... regarde toi, articula t-il chaudement en détaillant sa robe, tu es ravissante !

\- Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour entamer ce putain de verre, oui. Elle pouffa niaisement, lui décrochant un sourire victorieux. J'ai bien cru que t'allais me poser un lapin, tu sais.

\- Je sais me faire désirer.

\- Et je suis sûr que t'es la meilleure dans ce putain de domaine, s'avança t-il, les lèvres pincées. Elle resta immobile, la respiration presque coupée sous la vague de sous-entendus qu'il laissait planer. Tu veux boire un truc ma belle ? Je t'offre un verre.

Naturellement, Cassandra était toujours des plus apprêtées, celle qui se faisait remarquer par ses tenues et son attitude. Et cela, le brun appréciait grandement. Car au fond, ils savaient tout deux que cette soirée leur était réservée, et qu'il fallait sortir le grand jeu. Savoir alors que cette robe bleue foncée, remontant sensuellement le long de ses cuisses, lui était destinée, lui provoqua une décharge qu'il ne put maîtriser :

\- T'es pas si mal, fringuée comme ça, tu m'étonnes que tu fais tourner la tête de tous les petits cons du lycée.

\- C'est votre plan depuis le début ? M'offrir un verre et me complimenter toute la soirée ?

\- Tu préfères que j'arrête ? Le ton taquin qu'il employa l'a fit rougir, pour partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ha ! Saoule ou pas, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu veux continuer ce putain de jeu. Ça te plaît, être l'attention de tout le monde, être sous les projecteurs...

Sur le moment, sa figure s'illumina d'une malice qu'il percevait souvent lors de ses cours. Mais là, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être confronté à ce regard si brûlant. Et il humidifia ses lèvres, amusé et confus quant aux idées qui venaient germer en son esprit :

\- Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes fait à la main ? démontra t-elle ses phalanges abîmées.

\- Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Negan se redressa, cherchant à faire impression en se pavanant sur son assise.

\- Les devinettes ont tendance à me faire bouillir d'impatience.

\- Ha ! Il se sentit dans l'obligation de lui dire la vérité, voyant en ses yeux une curiosité malsaine se dessiner. J'ai flanqué une raclée à des mecs.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ?! Elle parut à la fois choquée et admiratrice, de savoir son professeur capable de rendre coup pour coup.

\- Faut bien que je défende les putains de princesses dans ton genre. Euphorique, elle tenta un rapprochement physique, qu'il n'ignora pas.

La musique continuait de battre son plein, quand il se tourna pour visualiser le monde, dansant sur la piste. Le rythme effréné rendait certains hystériques, maladroits, quant aux plus doués, ils dévoilaient leurs atouts en se dandinant à la perfection. Cassandra vint chuchoter à son oreille, alors que ses bras avaient enlacés son corps, la sentant un peu plus contre lui. Son visage proche lui donna des sueurs froides, alors qu'il sondait son être en plongeant un peu plus ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'elle, et désormais, il comprenait réellement la raison de son succès. La raison de cet attrait si poussé. Sa mine angélique réussissait à tourmenter le premier qui osait regarder, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ses traits. Avec attention, il perçut les détails composant la jeunesse de son charme :

\- Tu vas pas danser avec tes copines ?

\- Que si vous venez avec moi. Ses doigts entrelacèrent sa main. Le toucher le rendit un peu plus fiévreux, mais paralysé à l'idée de la voir si femme, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Negan n'aimait pas danser, et il fut déstabilisé lorsqu'il découvrit la manipulation qui se réveillait en elle. Il n'avait pas le choix, et Cassandra jouait déjà avec ses sens. Légèrement, elle tira sur son bras en se levant, l'obligeant à faire de même, et le mener à la foule.

\- Faîtes moi confiance.

Ainsi, il la suivit à l'aveuglette, s'enfonçant dans la forme dansante, enivrée sous la chaleur de la soirée. En quelques pas, elle se déhancha lentement, tandis qu'il tenait ses mains, suivant la rythme, un sourire joueur pendant aux lèvres. Il la trouvait lumineuse, et animée par une joie de vivre qu'il désespérait à trouver dans son quotidien. Sa tête se balançait, suivant la mélodie, quand elle s'intensifia. Cassandra se rapprocha doucement, Negan sentant son échine de nouveau frissonner. Sa sensualité ne pouvait être davantage dévoilée, et elle vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Il haussa des sourcils, répondant à son air enjoué. La proximité de leur corps, si proche et à la fois si distant le plongea dans un challenge personnel, qui le démangeait au plus haut point, s'il ne s'en voyait pas satisfait. Ses gestes et ce corps. Ce visage et ce regard. Il perdait doucement pied. La jeune femme, tout aussi dans la séduction, ne jeta aucun regard à ses deux amies, lorsqu'elles vinrent la rejoindre. Articulant leurs propos insensés, pratiquement désorientées et confuses sous l'ivresse, elles se dévisagèrent en grimaçant, pour éclater de rire et reprendre leurs danses maladroites. Qui pouvait se permettre de les déranger ? Personne. :

\- Elles ont pas toute leur tête tes copines ce soir, hein...

\- Ne faîtes pas attention à elles. Elle amena délicatement ses bras autour de sa nuque, pour effleurer ses lèvres., tandis que ses larges paumes agrippaient ses hanches.

\- Et toi, t'es sûre que t'as toute ta tête ma belle ? murmura t-il en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Jamais il ne l'aurait repoussé, seulement, il voulait savoir si elle était véritablement prête ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Negan aimait jouer, mais Negan aimait aussi contrôler les situations. Et par cela, il posait ses conditions, prenant au sérieux chaque seconde de leur échange.

Cassandra lui répondit d'une mine enflammée, avant de se décoller de l'homme, taquine. Contrarié, il retint un gémissement. Sa main vint de nouveau trouver son être, alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui avec insolence. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, pour remonter et venir s'échouer sur son visage. Habilement, avec toute la justesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle délimita les contours, terminant sur sa mâchoire. Le moindre de ses mouvements, qu'ils lui soient accordés ou non l'électrisait, et la tension qui naissait s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Negan ferma les yeux, profitant du moment, non sans se demander jusqu'où il pourrait les mener. Puis, soudainement, Cassandra cessa, tira sur son bras pour le ramener près du comptoir :

\- Je meurs de soif, j'aimerais un autre verre...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Après avoir répondu à sa demande, la tiédeur de la soirée les rendant tout deux fiévreux, elle quitta l'intérieur de l'établissement, la démarche incertaine. Negan la surveillait de près, l'inconscience de ses mouvements, et le débit lent et incompréhensible de ses paroles le conforta dans cette idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il s'en était de suite aperçu, l'étudiante avait déjà fêté une partie de la soirée, bien avant son arrivée. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait bu, mais à en voir le comportement de ses amies, cela ne devait pas être des plus légers.

D'un regard significatif, elle l'invita à le suivre. Ses pas la menèrent vers le parking, pour venir s'adosser contre une voiture. Ses courbes se plaquèrent contre la carrosserie, tandis que ses doigts furetaient dans son sac à main avec impatience :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ma belle ? lui demanda l'homme perplexe. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre à son interrogation, quand elle s'empara d'un paquet de cigarette, entamé. Je pense pas que ce soit de ton âge ça, continua t-il de se moquer.

\- J'ai l'âge que je veux que l'on me donne. Il la dévisageait, arrogant. Vous en voulez une ?

\- Je touche pas à cette connerie.

\- Est-ce que je suis une connerie, moi ? Il esquissa un rictus discret, la flamme du briquet allumant la cigarette avec lenteur. Néanmoins, il restait hypnotisé par sa silhouette, tandis qu'elle reprenait, impatiente. Comment vous me trouvez Monsieur Negan ? Et elle reprit cet art de la séduction qu'elle maîtrisait si bien malgré sa naïveté.

\- Ravissante.

\- Par ravissante, vous voulez dire, attirante ?

\- T'en as pas idée...

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Séduisante. Elle tint son regard avec affront. La vache, t'es même sacrément séduisante. Il sentit de nouveau la chaleur de sa peau, frôler la sienne avec envie. Cassandra posa ses paumes contre sa poitrine, un doigt osant se glisser sous le col de sa chemise. La caresse le fit frémir et il dirigea son poignet jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise. Tu veux me faire craquer, hein... Cassy chérie, dis moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Les boutons se virent défaits avec précision, le faisant bouillonner d'empressement. Sa main parcouru son torse, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, la tête en arrière.

\- Je veux l'entendre dans ta putain de bouche, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Louchant sur ses lèvres, son pouce vint s'y appuyer avec gourmandise.

Le rapport de force qu'il installa, le fit se languir un peu plus. Mais c'était sa manière de maintenir les choses sous sa coupe. A lui de décider lorsqu'ils franchiraient le pas, avec le besoin irréfutable d'en finir avec cette taquinerie. Elle avait installé une routine charnelle, qui avait gonflé un peu plus ses désirs. Elle afficha un large sourire. Un sourire prétentieux qui le fascina, en susurrant d'une voix délicieusement excitante à son oreille :

\- Je vous veux, _vous._

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son regard devint embué par le désir qui le submergeait petit à petit, alors qu'elle lui souriait avec tant d'ardeur, qu'il se serait mis à rougir s'il n'avait pas été Negan. S'il n'avait pas eu cette image virile et influente qu'il aimait renvoyer. Si elle ne s'était pas montrée si patiente et joueuse, il l'aurait dévoré depuis longtemps. La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour se plaquer contre lui, la sensation de ses forme lui arracha un soupir. Son corps s'embrasait. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de sa chemise, pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Elle voulait en finir et franchir cette étape tant attendue. Lui, se voyait enfin récompensé après l'interminable attente. Là était le bon moment. Il lui renvoya un baiser empli de fougue et de passion. La réaction immédiate de son corps, se pressant un peu plus contre le sien le conforta dans son envie. Cassandra lui appartenait. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur sa taille et c'est avec plaisir qu'il sentit enfin sa peau en remontant délicatement sa robe. Negan grognait d'impatience reflétant cette ambiance moite qui avait plané autour d'eux durant leurs rencontres. Elle poussa un court gémissement. Et alors qu'il la surplombait de sa hauteur, la laissant piégée contre le métal froid de la voiture, il rompit le baiser :

\- Bordel, si j'avais su que t'étais si chaude, j'aurais pas attendu si longtemps avant de te sauter.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir résisté ?

\- Ça aurait été bien trop simple, si je t'avais prise à la fin d'un cours.

Ses baisers reprirent, pour couvrir son cou et descendre jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ne pouvait tenir tête aux pulsions qui dévoraient son être, alors que l'intérieur de ses cuisses l'appelait, le suppliant de venir :

\- Cassy chérie, t'as jamais eu d'amant comme moi avant, je peux te l'assurer, se vanta t-il, vendant ses atouts comme s'il était en plein one-man-show. Tu vas te souvenir de ce putain de coup, ce putain de soir, après cette putain de boîte.

Furtivement, elle trouva sa ceinture dont elle traça les contours, mutine, pour se dépêcher d'en défaire la boucle. Essoufflée sous les assauts de son corps, elle attisa d'une caresse sa chair. Elle le sentait brûlant de désir, prêt à satisfaire les siens. Cependant, devant l'empressement de la jeune femme, Negan eut un violent mouvement de recul. Elle prenait les rênes et cela le repoussa brusquement :

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Troublée, elle se détacha de lui, le regard vide. On va pas faire ça ici, comme ça, contre cette putain de caisse, hein.

\- Vous n'avez plus envie de moi ? Il se racla la gorge, grossier.

\- T'as pas vu la trique que j'ai depuis tout à l'heure ? Sa main vint s'entortiller dans ses cheveux, on va s'envoyer en l'air, mais pas sur un putain de parking ! Elle fixa la sangle à moitié défaite, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Hé... pas ici, tu veux. Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, ses yeux se perdant sur la forme la dévisageant. Cassandra, t'es avec moi ? D'un mouvement rapide, il secoua ses épaules, la jeune femme reprenant doucement connaissance. Merde, mais regarde toi ! T'es ailleurs, là ! T'es complètement saoule ! Allez, marche un peu, tu veux. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses un malaise dans dix minutes...

\- Pas vous ? articula t-elle maladroitement.

\- Je vais pas te cacher que je crève de chaud et que mes idées ne sont pas claires.

\- Alors pourquoi attendre ? Sa tête tourna et elle prit appui contre une voiture, un peu plus loin. Ce sera encore mieux !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois... il est hors de question que je te saute alors que t'es pas avec moi ! Je veux pas baiser une nana ivre, qui ne se souviendra de rien le lendemain. Ha ! Et ça, ma belle, ce serait vraiment con.

\- Je suis pleinement consciente... Au même moment, elle retint un haut le cœur. Je crois que je vais vomir... Negan leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux géré la situation. Il aurait dû l'arrêter le moment opportun. Le verre en trop, tout le monde l'avait déjà rencontré.

\- Je te sauterai pas dans cet état là Cassy chérie... T'as pas toute ta tête, et je suis pas un putain de violeur. Je vais te ramener chez toi, tes copines se débrouilleront, c'est pas mon problème. Mais toi, je veux pas que tu rentres toute seule.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le trajet se déroula en silence, la jeune femme nauséeuse se retenant l'estomac d'une main, tandis que la seconde se retenait à la portière, subissant les accoups des amortisseurs. Écœuré à l'idée qu'elle ne retapisse sa voiture, Negan affichait une moue exagérée, distant et vérifiant son état régulièrement. Mais quand elle le supplia de s'arrêter, il ne se fit pas prier, et la jeune femme termina son voyage, regrettant les verres engloutis durant la soirée, sur le bas côté de la route. L'homme eut pitié de voir la condition misérable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais c'était la vie trépidante des lycéens de son âge. Se saouler jusqu'à finir malade, oubliant pratiquement les événements de la soirée le lendemain. Il ricana amèrement. Lui aussi avait été imprévisible les années passées, mais de là à en vomir ses tripes et pleurer sur son sort, non. Déjà plus jeune, il savait se mesurer, et connaissait ses limites. Le reste du trajet fut un peu plus mouvementé, l'étudiante se plaignant désormais en continuité, de la finalité de la soirée :

\- Hé ! T'arrête de geindre comme ça maintenant ma belle, je t'ai dis non, c'est non. Je suis déjà assez sympa de te ramener chez papa et maman, alors ne viens pas me gonfler avec tes plaintes à la con, tu veux. Regarde toi, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque, là. Tu ne marches même pas droit !

\- Tu m'as manipulé... Tu t'es joué de moi ! Il la dévisagea, étonné.

\- C'est fou ce que l'alcool peut faire dire... Tu m'as chauffé comme une garce... tu m'as presque sauté dessus, les cuisses ouvertes, et c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la gueule !

\- T'es qu'un connard !

\- Un connard qui te ramène à la maison.

Il arrêta son 4x4 devant une maison encore éclairée, spacieuse et aménagée sur un large terrain. Le temps de sortir, Cassandra était déjà debout, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes :

\- Ça va, t'as plus envie de gerber ? lui dit-il en venant l'épauler, l'aidant à traverser le petit chemin menant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Me touche pas ! jeta l'étudiante acerbe.

\- Je te préviens, compte pas sur moi pour balancer des mensonges à tes parents.

\- Ma mère, à ma mère.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Plus là.

\- Alors je vais devoir m'expliquer devant maman... haussa Negan des épaules, innocemment.

Tandis qu'il frappait à la porte, il se demanda la raison du départ de son second parent. Les disputes entre époux étaient fréquentes, il en était l'exemple même, au sein de son ménage. Peut-être Cassandra n'avait-elle pas eu une enfance facile ? Il afficha une moue pensive, quand on vint ouvrir. La femme se présentant dans l'entrée ne pouvait renier ses liens de sang avec l'élève. Cette dernière était sa copie la plus conforme et l'homme la fixa, presque hébété. La jeune femme, entra, son pied dérapa, et elle se rattrapa au mur du couloir, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, pardonnez moi pour le dérangement, mais sa petite fête a mal tourné. J'ai pris la responsabilité de la ramener.

\- Vous avez bien fait, et je vous en remercie grandement. Ne restez pas là, entrez !

D'un signe de tête, il lui renvoya la politesse, avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Cassandra s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant être vue par sa mère dans cet état déplorable. La mère le toisa ardemment, détaillant les traits de son visage avec précision :

\- Vous êtes son professeur de sport, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Vous êtes une sacrée observatrice, je me trompe ?

\- J'aime comprendre les gens.

\- J'adore ça... ! s'esclaffa l'homme, l'œil espiègle.

\- Cassy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il retint un visage effaré, à l'idée que la fille ait confié ses ambitions douteuses à sa mère. Vous êtes comme elle me l'a décrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté ? On sait jamais avec les gosses, ils peuvent dire des putains de conneries...

\- Que vous êtes un homme charmant, et que vous avez un certain humour. Flatté, son ego se gonfla à bloc. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, et avait vu juste. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Il est peut-être tard, mais je vous dois bien ça.

C'était si gentiment proposé, il commença à entre voir le schéma qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'attitude bien trop convivial de la femme lui décrocha un sourire moite. _Quelle soirée, elle n'en finirait jamais_ , pensa t-il au fond de lui, tourmenté quant aux pupilles dirigées vers lui avec persuasion et tact :

\- Une bière, merci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La discussion avait tourné autour de Cassandra et de ses études. La mère souhaitant se confier quant aux déboires que lui faisaient endurer sa fille. Elle l'avait toisé d'un regard fiévreux, l'accompagnant un verre à la main, lui rappelant les heures passées précédemment avec l'étudiante. Il l'avait écouté, buvant ses paroles. Les langues s'étaient déliées, l'alcool les aidant, nouant un contact intime :

\- Je dois partir, il est sacrément tard, et j'abuse de votre temps.

\- Vous avez ramené ma fille alors qu'elle se baladait sur la voie publique, ivre et désorientée. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le méritiez pas.

\- Bonnie, vous avez vu l'heure... joua t-il sur les mots, si je reste une minute de plus, je vais m'endormir sur votre canapé.

\- Un lit vous serait plus agréable, non ?

Negan esquissa un sourire carnassier. Il n'hésita pas pour sauter sur l'occasion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quand il rentra chez lui au petit matin, il se précipita dans la chambre afin de constater l'état de sa femme. Si seulement Lucille pouvait guérir. Toutefois, il la trouva affaiblie, la respiration irrégulière. Une profonde rancœur s'empara de son être. Alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les paupières :

\- Negan...

\- Hé, ma belle, je suis là. Du bout des doigts, de peur de la faire souffrir davantage, il effleura son front brûlant, qu'il transforma en caresse. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal... Il baissa la tête, affligé.

\- Merde Lucille... Je t'emmène à l'hosto de suite ! D'un geste, il attrapa sa veste.

\- Non ! s'interposa t-elle, épuisée. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester chez _nous._

\- Mais le cancer... tu es malade... Tu ne vas pas bien !

\- Negan... je veux rester avec toi. L'hôpital m'effraie. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'y arriver... je ne veux pas mourir seule. A tes côtés, même si je souffre, je suis plus apaisée. Car tu es là pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se sentit redoutablement mal et coupable. Son visage s'approcha du sien, lui donnant un tendre baiser aux coin des lèvres. L'homme eut un soubresaut, les larmes lui montant sous la honte :

\- Je t'aime.

\- C'est des conneries tout ça ! Je mérite pas ton attention. Je mérite pas ton amour ma belle... Elle le fixait, les yeux emplis de surprise et d'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Negan ?

\- J'étais pas avec Simon hier, admit-il, confus. Je t'ai menti. J'étais avec une putain de nana. Merde alors ! Regarde toi, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu es malade, et moi, je m'éclate au pieu avec une parfaite inconnue... Il émit un gémissement plaintif, ne supportant pas la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir, par sa faute. Je t'ai jamais mérité, tu sais.

Ses poings se serrèrent sous la tension qui montait en lui, l'étouffant d'une colère personnelle. De rage, s'en voulant atrocement d'être incapable de se maîtriser, de détester celui qu'il était, il frappa le mur avec puissance :

\- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! !

Étrangement, Lucille ne dit rien. Elle ne pleura pas, ni ne s'emporta, se contentant d'observer cette mine qu'elle avait appris à dompter, qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Sa main vint s'échouer sur sa joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous l'affection du geste :

\- Je te pardonne Negan, prononça t-elle à voix basse. Qui voudrait passer ses nuits aux côtés d'une femme mourante, alors que celle que tu as choisi est pleine de vie... Comme je te comprends...

* * *

 **Un chapitre pas si facile que ça, merci d'en être arrivés là.. :)**

 **Le prochain sera centré sur Lucille, sa maladie et l'épidémie !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ses coups de reins claquaient avec lenteur, alors que Bonnie s'enthousiasmait, ses bras entourant ses épaules. Negan grognait doucement, son attention focalisée sur les démons qui agitaient son quotidien. L'esprit ailleurs, tandis que la femme soupirait sous ses assauts, il se figea soudainement. Le visage plongé dans le creux de son cou, il se redressa, la mine perturbée. Son regard vide la transperça, la plongeant peu à peu dans une tourmente qu'elle cru causée par sa propre personne. L'homme roula sur le côté, pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, éloigné de sa maîtresse. Ses bras étaient tendus, ses poings serraient avec force la couche. Tête basse, il restait muet, cherchant à recouvrer une respiration régulière :

\- Il y a un problème Negan ? lui demanda t-elle perplexe, en ramenant la couverture sur son corps.

\- Je peux plus faire ça. Ses traits se tendirent brusquement.

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux plus faire ça ?

Il se leva lourdement, le corps entier témoignant des bouleversements qu'il traversait. Après un moment de silence, une atmosphère pesante et incompréhensive pour la femme, prenait place, il se tourna vers elle, la mine grave et refermée :

\- On doit plus s'envoyer en l'air... j'ai pas le droit de faire ça. J'y arrive plus.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état... Où est passé ton arrogance mal placée ? ironisa t-elle pour détendre la situation.

\- C'est ma femme. Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ma femme a un putain de cancer.

\- Et tu me dis ça, au bout d'un mois ? Negan, ne te moque pas de moi, tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais et là, tu me balances que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ?

\- Bordel, je dois rester auprès d'elle, tu comprends ? Elle est vraiment mal en point, et te baiser alors que je pourrais m'occuper d'elle, peut-être... Il se calma un instant, avant de reprendre d'un espoir faussé. Peut-être que je pourrais réparer les conneries que j'ai faite. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait guérir.

\- J'en ai rien à faire que ta femme soit malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, hein ?

\- Bonnie chérie, faut plus qu'on se voit.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas moi la fautive dans l'histoire, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Mais tu en as bien profité, avant de me larguer... T'es vraiment un beau connard !

\- Un putain de connard, oui... c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends comptes ?

\- Dégage de chez moi ! jeta t-elle en lui lançant ses vêtements au visage, je ne veux plus te voir, c'est clair ? Et tiens toi éloigné de ma fille !

Il grogna de rage en se rhabillant, pour terminer, hargneux en claquant la porte :

\- Tiens la en laisse plutôt, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a allumé en premier !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La chambre d'hôpital était morbide. Les machines allumées pour maintenir son épouse en vie clignotaient sans cesse, laissant un bruit strident envahir la salle et se répercuter en continu à ses oreilles. Lucille était reliée par des câbles, la branchant au niveau du visage afin qu'elle ne manque pas d'oxygène. Les paupières closes et la respiration régulière, elle sombrait dans un profond coma, aidé par les médecins sous la douleur de ses maux. Negan se tenait près d'elle, les bras repliés sur lui-même. Sa mine décomposée restait figée sur sa femme, alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il espérait la voir ouvrir les yeux et aller mieux. Mais tout cela n'était que peine perdue. Les soins médicaux apportés ne servaient qu'à reporter son départ, en espérant chaque jour une amélioration :

\- Ma belle, je suis là... articula l'homme avec tendresse, en prenant sa main qu'il serra doucement. Ses doigts entourèrent la paume, l'angoisse le reprenant alors qu'il observait son visage fermé. Je suis revenu... comme promis, comme tous les jours depuis trois putains de semaines.

La justification lui permit de déculpabiliser sa faute, tout en se satisfaisant d'avoir mis fin à sa relation adultère. Bonnie n'en valait pas le coup. Lucille elle, était toute sa vie :

\- Les médecins disent que tu dois te reposer et dormir encore... continuait-il alors qu'elle n'avait réagit, encore plongée dans un profond sommeil. Après, ça ira mieux et tu reviendras à la maison. Il caressa sa peau délicatement, comme de peur de lui faire davantage de mal, que ce qu'il avait déjà commis durant leur quotidien. On retournera se promener les soirs, en refaisant le monde comme tu adorais tant. Je m'occuperai bien de toi, je te préparerai des crêpes les matins... Il ricana en se remémorant les faits. Tu te souviens au début, quand j'en faisais et que je cramais tout ? Tu me faisais la morale et tu prenais les devants en me montrant tes techniques. Ma belle... soupira t-il, t'as toujours été une sacrée cuisinière. Je te méritais pas, ça c'est sûr. Son souffle s'accentua alors qu'il se dévoilait un peu plus, brisant des barrières qu'il s'était imposé à respecter. Écoute... lâcha t-il presque soulagé, faut que je te dise quelque chose. Il vint se rapprocher d'elle, murmurant comme une déclaration difficilement avouable. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec Bonnie... j'ai fini par craquer, j'en pouvais plus de te voir dans cet état, sans pouvoir agir. Ça m'a bouffé, tu comprends ? Fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour décompresser. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de ma part et que je reste un putain de salaud. Mais ça a duré qu'un mois... je l'ai largué aujourd'hui, j'ai mis fin à cette connerie ma belle. J'ai fait ça pour toi, car tu mérites pas qu'on te fasse du mal, surtout moi. Après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, j'ai vraiment été con. C'était qu'un coup à la va vite mais au final, la baiser n'a rien changé. T'es toujours malade et moi, impardonnable. Lucille... termina Negan la gorge serrée, une fois réveillée, je deviendrai exemplaire, merde... je te le promets. Mais pour ça, faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Je pourrais pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, et j'en aurai toujours besoin. Parce que t'es une sacrée nana, et un enfoiré comme moi a besoin d'une sacrée nana comme toi pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de ta présence. Ça me ronge de te voir comme ça, maintenue en vie par des putains de câbles à la con ! Hein, ma belle, tu m'entends ? Faut que tu te battes, tu peux pas me laisser seul... Tu vas aller mieux, et on va redevenir comme avant, tu verras. Je ferai tout pour, et tu seras de nouveau heureuse.

L'ironie du sort restait qu'il se souciait d'elle dans un état critique. Sans la maladie, leur ménage aurait continué à battre de l'aile, jusqu'au jour où. Mais Negan ne serait jamais parti pour autant. Avoir Lucille à ses côtés lui permettait d'obtenir un certain statut, chose qu'il n'aurait certainement plus dans les jours qui suivraient. Il avait une acquisition qui le réconfortait dans les moments les plus sombres qu'il pouvait traverser. Et comme elle savait le rassurer. Comment allait-il apprendre à vivre sans elle ? Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour apprécier la vie de ses propres yeux. Son corps fut pris de douleurs au moment où son regard vacilla une dernière fois sur elle :

\- Lucille... est-ce que c'est à cause de moi tout ça ? Est-ce que je suis la putain de cause de ta putain de maladie ? D'une voix incertaine, il se mordit la lèvre, les traits crispés sous l'émotion. Je veux réparer mes conneries, tu sais. Si je t'ai pas rendu heureuse ces dernières années, je me rattraperai. Donnes moi une seconde chance, je t'en prie.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de supplier, lui qui se voyait souvent en position de force. Negan manipulait de façon à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Aujourd'hui, même ses plaintes et pardons ne pouvaient changer le cours des choses. Il restait impuissant et assistait à la lente mort de son épouse. L'imaginer souffrir, même endormie n'était pas supportable, et durant un instant, alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, il pensa au pire. Ses mains se déplacèrent vers la machine servant à la maintenir en vie. L'oxygène se déplaçant dans les tuyaux était inutile, Lucille ne se réveillerait pas. Les larmes lui montèrent au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le bouton, mais ses gestes s'arrêtèrent ainsi, net. L'intention le paralysa et il se vit incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Il ne la débrancherai pas. Il ne pouvait pas supprimer le peu de souffle qui restait à sa femme, même si pour le plus grand des amours, il se devait de dépasser ses limites. L'homme restait figé sur place, le regard vide :

\- Je peux pas... articula t-il faiblement. Je peux pas te tuer, je suis pas un putain de monstre ! Hé, réveille toi, tu veux... Ses mots venaient s'échouer avec tristesse et culpabilité sur son lit, l'épouse se trouvant enveloppée sous l'épaisseur des draps. Me laisse pas... Il recula d'un pas, la situation devint moins floue. Tout lui éclata sauvagement en pleine figure. Le souffle saccadé et la mine effondrée, les larmes lui montèrent et vinrent rouler sur ses joues. Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba en arrière, se retenant au mur contre lequel il glissa pour s'asseoir et s'y adosser. Me laisse pas... balbutia une dernière fois Negan, en jetant un regard navré à Lucille. Puis, il sécha les tristes gouttelettes qui avaient inondé sa face et se releva.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré datait de son enfance lors d'une dispute familiale. Depuis, l'homme n'avait jamais plus ressenti le besoin d'exprimer son chagrin. Cette violente décharge émotive qui le submergeait le plongea dans une rage sans borne, déterminé à sortir intacte de cette histoire funeste, il quitta les lieux. Il devait aller de l'avant, il devait se relever. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement :

\- Faut quitter l'hôpital ! hurla un infirmier. Monsieur, faut quitter l'hôpital, les patients sont devenus fous ! Negan eut un mouvement brusque, les sourcils froncés devant la panique de son interlocuteur. Quittez l'hôpital !

\- Bordel, mais je vais pas abandonner ma femme !

Il constata le personnel hospitalier courir la peur au ventre, se ruant dans les couloirs, ascenseurs et escaliers. Certains se bousculaient, tombaient sous le choc des corps qui se confrontaient. Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur une victime, dont la jambe avait été dévorée. Des cris retentir. Des grognements déchirants suivirent. Une sueur froide le traversa, alors qu'il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation. Sous l'impulsion de son instinct de survie, il referma la porte qu'il verrouilla, pour se cloîtrer près de la couche de son épouse, protecteur :

\- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les gémissements étouffés qui provinrent de Lucille le fit réagir, et il se redressa d'un bond. Putain ! cria t-il en prenant ses distances. Elle gesticulait, les bras ballants essayant d'attraper la forme en vie se tenant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as mal quelque part ? Il vint s'avancer avec précaution, quand elle se jeta sur lui. L'écart qu'il fit avec facilité face à la femme malade qu'elle était lui laissa l'occasion de lui échapper, et elle tomba au sol. Negan accourut à son secours, attrapant ses épaules pour la relever. Attends ma belle, bouge pas, je vais t'aider.

\- Non ! ! jeta fermement l'infirmier en frappant contre la paroi vitrée qui séparait la chambre du couloir. Éloignez vous, ne la touchez pas !

\- Mais c'est ma femme...

\- Plus maintenant ! Ouvrez moi, je vais vous aider !

Il s'exécuta en se jetant sur la poignée de porte, évitant Lucille qui se dandinait sur le dos. Negan ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, provoquant une telle vague d'effroi et de peur :

\- C'est quoi toute cette connerie ?

\- Votre femme est morte Monsieur, je suis navré de vous l'apprendre. La stupéfaction animant son regard se détacha de l'homme, pour retrouver son épouse, grognant toujours avec agressivité. Il faut partir. Si vous voulez vivre, il faut partir...

\- Je vais pas laisser ma femme dans cet état... Ses yeux suppliants parlèrent pour lui, et l'infirmier comprit aussitôt. Elle avait un cancer, elle souffrait tellement... J'ai rien pu faire, et je peux rien faire là non plus. C'est ma femme... répétait-il larmoyant. Aidez moi. Il attrapa un extincteur, pour se diriger vers la pauvre créature, assoiffée de chair. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Sûr ?

Negan hocha la tête pour loucher sur la scène, se délivrant des maux les plus ancrés en sa personne. Un dernier au-revoir à celle qui semblait être la personne qu'il avait tant aimé. Le bruit fut lugubre au contact de la peau molle. Le geste précis et volontaire. Deux coups suffirent à Lucille pour se taire à jamais :

\- Suivez moi, j'ai une voiture sur le parking au sous sol ! Son épouse inerte, le brun ne se retourna pas. Et il le suivit, la douleur ayant fait place à la férocité de sa survie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandait l'homme douteux. Faut qu'on se sorte de cette merde !

\- Justement, il faut fuir. Venez ! Il sortit les clefs pour se diriger vers les véhicules garés côte à côte.

Le bitume parsemé de cadavres et de sang tapissaient l'étendue de surface, tandis que l'infirmier cherchait du regard la voiture. Un ascenseur émotionnel l'envahi alors lorsqu'il aperçu près du bien si convoité, un corps déambulant avec lenteur :

\- Je m'en charge, je vous dois bien ça !

Negan se rua sur ce qui devait être un médecin au constat de la blouse ensanglantée qu'il portait, pour le bousculer brutalement. Il tomba à la renverse, pour se relever non sans difficulté. La mâchoire en lambeaux, dont les dents continuaient à s'entrechoquer faisaient rugir en son adversaire un sentiment de rivalité. Comme sur un ring de boxe, il le dévisagea, avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Son poing vint heurter son épaule, puis sa face délabrée. La chose poussa un soupir sous le choc, pour se voir encore une fois violentée. Ainsi, sous les assauts du professeur, il perdit l'équilibre pour chuter. Negan se redressa pour le dévisager une dernière fois, et jeter son pied, éclatant sa figure en une masse déconfite. Mais il n'était pas la seule menace qui les encerclait, tapie dans l'ombre du parking :

\- Pitié ! Aidez moi ! Il se retourna, le visage habité par la furie de son geste. L'infirmier était acculé contre le mur, entre deux voitures, un cadavre l'agrippant pour lui dévorer le bras. Aidez moi ! Sa peau fut arrachée et son cri bouleversant. Voilà comment les choses se terminaient. Etre dévoré et dévorer à son tour. L'homme resta de marbre, le regard rivé sur les clefs du véhicule qu' _il_ avait en main.

\- Je peux rien faire pour toi sur ce coup là...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les mouvements de foule et les cris horrifiés des habitants créèrent rapidement des groupes hostiles. Les premiers casseurs et pilleurs qui profitèrent de la tragédie qui s'abattait sur le centre ville arrivèrent en masse. Certains frappaient à l'aide de couteaux ou autres ustensiles tranchants, tandis que les plus vigoureux possédaient des armes à feu. Les coups retentissaient à chaque coin de rue. Les vitrines brisées et saccagées plongèrent peu à peu le climat en un épouvantable spectacle. Car lorsque de tels événements se produisaient, les plus redoutables tenaient, alors que les plus faibles terminaient aussitôt leur chemin. Il fallait se démarquer pour survivre et à en croire Negan, ce n'était pas en volant et profitant de la situation que la sécurité était la plus élevée. Rester dans un nid confectionné de vipères en tout genre, c'était jouer avec sa vie. Il fallait une volonté inébranlable. Et cela, beaucoup ne l'avaient pas. Quelques corps s'amassaient au détour d'un magasin, recouverts de débris et piétinés sous la masse. L'homme tira une face crispée en voyant les dégâts commis en une poignée d'heures. Tout allait vite, et tout sombrait vers le néant d'une société perfide et avare. A cela se rajoutait ces êtres malfaisants et dangereux, qui attaquaient le moindre passant. Negan ne reconnaissait plus son propre chez lui. Negan ne reconnaissait plus rien, et sa personne elle-même promettait d'être chamboulée suite à la confrontation de ce désastre.

Les pneus crissaient. A pleine vitesse, le bolide se frayait un chemin dans le chaos de la ville. Elle ressemblait à un film d'épouvante. L'horreur de ces derniers instants l'avait laissé en une décharge rassemblant morts et morts relevés. Ils marchaient en quête d'une proie. Certains chanceux couraient en leur échappant, prenant leurs biens personnels dans leurs maisons, alors que d'autres tentaient de se battre et de sauver leurs peaux. Negan décida de ne plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, se préoccupant de son principal objectif, celui de survivre. Par n'importe quel moyen, il se devait de trouver une issue à ce calvaire. Il n'avait pas réussi avec son épouse, mais là, il lui était inconcevable de terminer démembré par l'une de ces choses macabres. Son instinct le conduisit au lycée, dans lequel il pensa se trouver à l'abri durant les prochaines heures, le temps de trouver un nouveau plan. Il s'était sorti de nombreuses galères, il trouverait bien une solution à ce problème.

Une fois devant l'établissement, il se jeta de son siège pour ouvrir le coffre et chercher de quoi se défendre. Ses poings ne pourraient pas éternellement lui servir et lui être bénéfique. La barre de fer qu'il trouva par surprise fut l'idéal sur le moment.

Les corps jonchaient le sol. Le spectacle se répétait encore et encore, non sans surprise. Une large trace de sang l'interpella, cette dernière couvrant le mur du couloir qu'il avait si bien l'habitude de fréquenter. La démarche assurée et sur ses gardes, l'arme levée en guise de défense, il prit la direction de la salle des professeurs. Au même moment, ses pas l'arrêtèrent en percutant une forme, qui le glaça quand il distingua avec précision l'identité du corps. Le jeune Michael, l'un de ses élèves les plus doués, gisait désarticulé. Et les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé n'avaient été qu'insultes et reproches. Un étrange sentiment le saisit, ses pensées l'amenant à espérer Cassandra et Bonnie encore en vie. Peut-être avaient-elles fui ? Peut-être s'étaient-elles faites prendre ? Peut-être étaient-elles en sécurité ? Beaucoup de questions fusaient en son esprit alors que l'agressivité des cadavres continuaient à progresser. Néanmoins, Negan n'avait pas peur, son mental versatile l'obligeait à faire face aux situations et à envisager le pire. Près du corps se trouvait un canif, qu'il ramassa par précaution et rangea dans sa poche. Il valait mieux être armé. Il valait mieux être lourdement armé. En une enjambée, il termina devant la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Là, il se retrouva nez à nez avec des visages familiers :

\- Simon ? prononça t-il en apercevant derrière lui Ellen, Harris, ainsi que le professeur de sciences. Qu'est-ce que vous foutaient là ?

\- Hé, je te renvoie la question ! Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ?! Le moustachu s'esclaffa bruyamment, son public restant muet devant l'atrocité des événements.

\- Je suis venu trouver quelque chose pour me sortir de cette merde... Ellen, tu vas bien ?

\- Faut quitter le lycée au plus vite, il est rempli de ces monstres ! le coupa Ted Harris fuyant. On va tous mourir sinon !

\- Toi, ferme là, tu veux... reprit le brun en s'assurant de l'état de la femme. Ellen, ça va ? T'as pas été mordue par ces enfoirés ?

\- Je vais bien... répondit-elle le souffle court suite à la course qu'ils avaient enduré.

\- Le temps que les choses se tassent, on peut rester ici, non ? On connaît ce putain de lycée comme notre poche...

\- C'est vrai que c'est un sacré atout, enchaîna Simon, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a de ces merdes partout, dans tous les couloirs... Rester ici oui, mais ça paraît risqué. Le brun soupira en cherchant une solution, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je vote pour rester ici... avoua Aidan, professeur en sciences naturelles depuis de nombreuses années.

\- On va rester pour la nuit... J'ai une voiture, demain dès que le soleil se lève, on se tire ! Prenez quelque chose pour vous défendre, on sait jamais.

Le meneur avait été désigné. Negan prit la tête du groupe, résigné à sortir indemne de ce qui se déchaînait avec cruauté : le Nouveau Monde.

Simon frappait dans la machine à café avec force, agité sous la nervosité. Les puissants coups qu'il portait témoignaient de la prétention qui l'habitait, lui qui aimait se montrer en spectacle. Negan le toisait, dépité. Combien de fois avait-il été aux premières loges de ce genre de scène ? Au final, ils étaient semblables et aimaient se faire remarquer. Mais en ce jour, tout ceci restait grotesque et inapproprié. Harris lui, était dans son coin, marmonnant plaintes à son sujet et ressassant les malheurs qu'il traversait :

\- J'ai la dalle ! jeta le moustachu en tapotant son estomac.

\- Si nous restons ici, il nous faut trouver de la nourriture au plus vite ! Le brun les fixa, lassé. Ted détestait Simon, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jouer double jeu et de faire éclater un peu plus sa lâcheté au grand jour. Puis son regard vint se poser sur la jeune femme, dont la figure pâle et fatiguée le transpercèrent. Il devait agir, non pas pour les autres, mais pour Ellen. Il se sentait le seul, capable d'assumer ses besoins et sa survie.

\- J'ai envie de chips ! J'avalerais bien un bon paquet de chips... Un putain de bon paquet de chips !

\- Je vais aller faire un tour en cuisines, ils doivent avoir entassé un tas de bouffe là bas... Negan les fusilla du regard, les deux hommes soutenant son regard avec insolence. Le professeur de sport vint trouver sa protégée, pour lui tendre avec bienveillance la lame qu'il avait trouvé précédemment. Tiens ma belle, prend ça, tu veux. Sers toi en au cas où, si ça craint... Il n'aimait pas la savoir seule avec les trois restant. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais la survie passait avant tout et l'égoïsme animait désormais les êtres. Chacun sa peau, et les plus faibles étaient écartés.

Il traversa les couloirs rapidement, en prenant le plus de raccourcis possibles. Comme il connaissait le lieu par cœur, gagné du temps ne fut pas difficile. En chemin, il croisa bon nombre de corps, sur la défensive, la barre de fer ensanglantée brandit dans les airs. Le brun n'hésitait pas à la planter avec acharnement dans les têtes putrides. Pour cela, il n'avait aucun remord, mais pour la vie de ses proches, là, son âme le dévorait douloureusement. D'un mouvement de tête, il balaya les idées noires qui venaient le tourmenter. Autour de lui gisaient les étudiants qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, et sa poitrine se serra. Puis, lorsque sa face tomba nez à nez avec ses collègues, avec qui il déjeunait régulièrement, il ravala sa peine et continua sa route. Negan n'avait pas le temps pour éprouver un soupçon de chagrin. Une fois devant la porte des cuisines, il trouva avec la plus grande joie un nombre incalculable de conserves, bouteilles et barres chocolatées, qu'il accumula dans ses bras. Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus simple et il ne rencontra aucune menace, étant déjà inerte à ses pieds :

\- Qui c'est ? interrogea Ted méprisant, face à la porte verrouillée.

\- C'est moi idiot, ouvre moi !

\- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé pourrir derrière ces murs ! Amer, il s'exécuta tout de même, de peur de subir les foudres de son semblable.

\- Teddy, dis pas de conneries, tu veux. Regarde ce que j'apporte. Il déposa le tout sur la table au centre de la pièce. Ce serait con de te retrouver privé de nourriture...

\- Calmez-vous vous deux ! s'interposa Ellen en prenant davantage le parti du brun.

\- T'as raison... Ça sert à rien de s'engueuler alors qu'on risque d'y passer à n'importe quel moment. Il se rapprocha d'elle en lui proposant une brique de jus d'orange. Tiens ma belle, c'était la dernière, prends là. Ça va te faire du bien. Tendue, elle le remercia d'un léger sourire tendre, lui réchauffant de quelque peu le cœur.

La soirée fut interminablement longue. Chacun restait prostré dans son coin. Negan ne décollait pas la jeune femme, surveillant de près quiconque l'approcherait, tandis que Simon dormait dans un fauteuil, ronflant à moitié, les bras croisés. Harris et Aidan discutaient dans le fond de la salle à voix basse :

\- J'aime pas savoir ce type avec nous...

\- Il fait parti du groupe à présent, et même si tu ne l'apprécie pas, on doit s'entraider.

\- Ouais... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, suite à sa course et ses combats brutaux. A ton avis, c'est quoi toute cette merde ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être une mauvaise blague, qui a mal tourné ?

\- La vache, quelle belle saloperie alors ! Le professeur ricana gravement, puis se tourna vers Aidan. Hé ! Toi qui es prof en sciences naturelles, tu devrais être un minimum calé sur le sujet... A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il se leva, gêné, sous l'œil mauvais de Ted, qui se voyait piqué la vedette.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, il peut y avoir de multiples théories...

\- Hé, fais un effort !

\- Peut-être que c'est dans l'air, ou peut-être que c'est dans la nourriture, ou dans l'eau ?

\- On aurait été contaminé ? Simon se réveillait en baillant, il vint tendre l'oreille, participant à la discussion.

\- La vache... Ça craint !

\- Peut-être que c'est une sorte de bactérie, ou de virus... Je ne sais pas, mais les autorités vont prendre les choses en main. A cette heure-ci, elles doivent être dehors en train de nous débarrasser de ces choses !

\- Si tu le dis... Negan restait pessimiste. En tout cas, à cette heure-ci, je pense plutôt que la ville est en train de sombrer sous cette putain d'épidémie qui transforme les gens en putains de cadavres dégueulasses !

\- C'est l'oeuvre du ciel, répondit Harris après un lourd silence. Il nous puni pour nos pêchés, fallait bien que ça arrive ! Tous le dévisagèrent, pour rester muets et passer une nuit agitée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil venait de se lever et Negan, en tant que responsable du groupe, réveillait sa petite troupe. A la file indienne et à l'affût, ils quittaient l'établissement. Ellen, juste devant le brun, s'arrêta soudainement pour gémir devant un corps, le crâne éclaté :

\- C'est du sang...

\- Regarde pas ça, la protégea l'homme en lui saisissant les épaules.

\- C'est que du sang ! Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser son entourage et eu droit à un regard dévastateur de la part de leur nouveau leader.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Negan au volant, son acolyte sur le siège passager et les trois autres à l'arrière. Le professeur de sport conduisait à vive allure, esquivant les macchabées qui tapissaient leur chemin. L'ambiance était tendue, chacun se posant mille et une question quant à leur devenir. Harris n'en finissait de se plaindre, reprochant la faute au meneur, en le couvrant de remontrances :

\- On est trop serrés... lâcha t-il acerbe.

\- Ferme ta grande gueule Ted, tu veux... Tu commences à me gonfler avec tes réflexions. On a autre chose à faire que de t'entendre !

\- On va tous y rester de toute façon...

Son insolence et sa noirceur le laissait bouche bée, et épuisé au bout d'une heure de route, de l'entendre gémir suite aux déboires qu'ils rencontraient, il pila sauvagement. Là, sous le regard apeuré de la femme, qui voyait une nouvelle fois son ami sortir de ses gonds, il se tourna pour le fixer avec haine :

\- Écoute moi merdeux, on est tous dans la même galère. Le but c'est de quitter la ville pour trouver un endroit moins dangereux et attendre que tout ça passe...

\- L'armée devrait intervenir, renchérit Aidan. Ils vont nous aider et tout rentrera dans l'ordre... Negan le fusilla d'un regard douteux. Je vais appeler ma femme... J'ai déjà essayé hier, mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle devrait répondre aujourd'hui, se rassurait-il en pianotant ses doigts sur son téléphone. Mais suite à la tonalité, il afficha une mine lugubre, appréhendant le pire. Elle ne répond pas...

\- Personne répond, il n'y a plus de réseau, c'est la merde ! On est tous dans la merde, grogna le brun, remonté devant la naïveté de son semblable. Alors on va se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a, et voir comment les choses évoluent ! Et arrête avec ta putain d'armée, tu veux. Parce qu'en attendant qu'ils se bougent, c'est à nous de prendre les choses en mains... Alors Ted, le pointa t-il. T'as jamais été capable de recadrer les gosses en classe, alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas jouer les héros. Tu me laisses faire et tu la fermes, c'est clair ?

Le concerné ne broncha pas, et se replia sur lui-même sur la banquette arrière. Sa mauvaise foi, combinée au caractère brûlant du brun risquait de briser le peu d'entente qu'ils essayaient de maintenir au sein de leur petite communauté. Mais depuis toujours, leur relation avait été électrique et ce n'était pas maintenant, même en ce jour d'entraide et d'horreur que les choses allaient se régler.

Le centre était saccagé, Negan évitant de justesse les cadavres ambulants qui les entouraient. Il arriva près d'un petit quartier reculé, l'œil attentif au moindre bruit suspect :

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de ta femme et tes gamins ? demanda t-il à Simon, le ton chagriné.

\- Ils ont été tué sous mes yeux... j'ai rien pu faire, alors j'ai pris mon flingue et je me suis barricadé au lycée...

\- Merde... c'est moche, vraiment.

\- Et toi, Lucille ? Un silence de plomb suivit.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il quitta son interlocuteur, l'esprit embrumé par le décès de sa femme, remit rapidement sur le tapis. L'homme ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Tout devait disparaître de sa mémoire afin d'aller de l'avant. A lui de trouver le bon équilibre pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs. La mine noire et les traits durcis sous la colère, il descendit de la voiture en claquant la porte, armé de sa barre en fer. La bâtisse qu'il visita était encore dans un état correcte, contrairement aux maisons aux alentours. Cependant, rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils se retrouvent en sécurité au sein de ces murs. Il poussa la porte avec sûreté, puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre, alertes :

\- Elle est vide, chuchota t-il à Simon, qui chargeait son pistolet d'une main habile.

\- On sait jamais...

\- Ted et moi, allons voir à l'étage, décida Ellen, prise d'un élan de courage.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, ma belle.

Negan était préoccupé à vérifier les placards à la recherche de vivres. Quelques restes n'avaient pas encore été fouillés et il en remercia le ciel. Si les choses venaient à empirer, ils devraient s'armer un peu plus de patience et vivre en état d'urgence. Avec Simon, ils vérifièrent à deux fois le rez de chaussée, aucun danger à l'horizon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit un cri aigu venant de l'étage, qu'il sursauta et s'y précipita. Avec hâte, il redoutait sa protégée attaquée. Une mare de sang occupait le plancher, ses sens en éveil, il s'attarda sur Ellen. La vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à lui le conduisit à éclater de rage, pour sauter sur le cadavre qui la terrorisait. Ted, prostré dans un coin n'osait bouger sous la peur. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine face. Le corps tomba au sol sous le choc de la barre en fer, qui se planta dans son crâne flasque :

\- Espèce de connard, elle a failli se faire bouffer ! beugla t-il au professeur de mathématiques, qui reprenait ses esprits. Ça va ma belle ? Il remarqua sa main tremblante, appuyer sur son avant bras avec précision. Merde, Ellen...

\- Negan, avoua t-elle coupable, cette chose m'a mordu.

\- Elle est blessée ? s'emporta Harris avec impulsivité. Negan lui lança un regard noir, l'obligeant à rester en place.

\- Je m'en occupe...

\- J'ai assisté à la même chose au lycée... le gosse s'est effondré et s'est relevé en cette chose inhumaine !

\- Hé ! Je t'ai dis que je m'en occupais...

\- Et si elle venait à se transformer aussi, hein ? Tu y as pensé ? Ellen, paniquée par les dires de son collègue, se cramponnait avec fermeté au bras du brun.

\- Je vais mourir ? Negan, je vais mourir ? Oh non, je ne veux pas finir comme ça... Son visage s'étira un peu plus en une moue colérique et sauvage. Lucille avait péri sous ses yeux, et maintenant, c'était au tour de la jolie Ellen de lui jouer des tours. Il devait la sauver.

\- Bravo connard, regarde là, t'as réussi à l'effrayer avec tes putains de conneries ! Alors tu la fermes, tu veux. La pauvre femme restait silencieuse, perdue en louchant sur le morceau de peau arraché. On va rester ici quelques temps, histoire que ça se calme dehors... Quand ça ira mieux, on se barrera hors de la ville. La campagne doit être moins touchée. On a un flingue, quelques bocaux et de l'eau. Demain, j'irai faire un tour dans les autres baraques, si on pouvait trouver de quoi se défendre, on serait mieux protégés... En attendant, faut qu'on se repose et qu'on patiente, on a pas le choix. Ellen, ma belle... La douceur de ses mots la calma aussitôt, l'œil voilé sous l'angoisse, elle le fixait avec espoir. Faut que tu tiennes le coup, je vais te sortir de cette merde. Hé ! interpella t-il Ted, vas faire un tour dans la salle de bain et trouves de quoi la soigner, tu veux. Et c'est un putain d'ordre !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! L'épidémie est là ;)**

 **Dans les prochaines publications, l'apparition de nouveaux groupes, et Negan deviendra petit à petit celui que l'on connaît tous ! :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ouh que ça fait longtemps ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié :o Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment. Trop de choses à faire, trop de choses à penser, plus de place pour TWD (encore un peu pour Negan, quand même ^^). Donc j'écris, partiellement et l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon travail, je recommence tout et du coup... le retard s'accumule, d'où mon absence de publication ! Mais je ne laisse jamais tomber :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Negan avait récupéré violemment des bras chargés de Ted, le nécessaire pour soigner sa protégé. La pauvre Ellen s'était trouvée prostrée dans le fond du salon, sous les regards à la fois curieux et inquiets des survivants. Délicatement, le Sauveur avait tiré sur sa manche pour découvrir nerveusement l'état de la blessure. Et elle n'était pas jolie à voir. L'intérieur de son avant bras se voyait ouvert jusqu'à l'articulation du coude. _Merde, ma belle, pas ça..._ avait-il pensé intérieurement en sachant qu'il n'y avait certainement pas beaucoup d'espoir pour la sauver. Puis, avec le plus grand soin, de peur de l'a faire davantage souffrir, il avait nettoyé la plaie puis pansé. Harris avait levé les yeux aux ciel, aboyant que tout cela ne servait à rien et que dépenser le matériel de survie leur était risqué. Eux se trouvaient en parfaite santé. Eux en avaient besoin s'il venait à leur arriver malheur. Mais Negan, après avoir juré sous l'insupportable colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis plusieurs heures, l'avait remis à sa place, laissant le professeur de mathématiques, silencieux.

La nuit avait passé, laissant les estomacs creux résonner timidement, alors que la crainte de la mort était au plus haut. Dans la même pièce se trouvait la fébrile Ellen, qui, logée dans les bras du brun, priait pour se réveiller le lendemain matin, toujours humaine.

La nuit fut mouvementée, et tous se réveillèrent à de nombreuses reprises, prit de sursauts ou de sueurs froides en pleins cauchemars. Les morts revenant à la vie, voilà une histoire à faire froid dans le dos, et pourtant, ils y étaient douloureusement plongés. Ils se devaient de s'y habituer, et surtout, de survivre. Au petit matin, ce fut Simon qui se leva en premier, allant vérifier l'extérieur à la recherche d'ennemis, son pistolet serré avec fermeté, prêt à décharger le chargeur sur le premier venu. Il inspectait minutieusement les recoins entourant leur refuge provisoire. Au loin, se formait une silhouette dangereuse et désarticulée. Sa face se figea tandis qu'un sourire salace s'y dessinait, puis, il cracha avec dégoût au sol pour tirer sur son adversaire. La détonation résonna en un fracas assourdissant, réveillant avec surprise les autres habitants. Negan bondit en se rattrapant au mur. La gorge sèche et la poitrine martelée de violents coups, il observa autour de lui pour ne constater aucun ennemi. Le bruit venait de l'extérieur. Cela était étrangement rassurant. Ted vint s'asseoir à la table en se frottant le visage, les yeux encore lourds de fatigue :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

\- Un coup de feu... en conclut le brun, voyant que son acolyte manquait à l'appel. Sûrement Simon qui s'amuse à flinguer des morts.

Ellen se levait avec difficulté, gémissant sous la fièvre qui l'avait tourmentée la nuit durant. Negan, bienveillant, se rua vers elle pour la soutenir alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Les deux autres les toisaient avec méfiance et incompréhension :

\- Comment tu te sens ma belle ? Ta tête, ça cogne encore ?

\- Mon bras me brûle, soupira t-elle péniblement.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Aidan avança vers la jeune femme, tout de même compatissant, avant d'être brutalement stoppé par son ancien collègue.

\- N'avance plus ou tu vas finir comme elle ! Elle est foutue, moi je vous le dis, foutue !

\- Mais il lui faut de l'aide, ou des médicaments... Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça !

\- Foutue ! continuait Harris, qui jubilait sous la mine décomposée de Negan.

Lorsque Simon revint, ce dernier se jeta sur lui, bien décidé à agir, prouvant au professeur de mathématiques qu'il pouvait sauver la pauvre femme. Toutefois, il constatait au fond de lui, que ses maigres chances de survie s'amenuisaient au fil des minutes qui défilaient. Sa peau luisait sous la fièvre, laissant son front brûlant, transpirer sous d'épaisses gouttelettes, défigurant un visage angélique qu'il avait tant apprécier observer :

\- Hé ! grogna t-il à son ami. Viens avec moi, on part chercher de quoi la guérir.

\- Il y a rien dans les environs, ça sert strictement à rien, sauf à se faire bouffer ! Il lui empoigna sauvagement le col, le bousculant en arrière.

\- Écoute moi bien Simon, la dernière fois que tu m'as écouté, je t'ai sauvé la mise avec ta putain de femme ! Tu sais que mes putains de décisions sont des putains de décisions justes, alors tu la ferme et tu me suis !

\- Et si on ne trouve rien, hein ?

\- Alors si on ne trouve rien, aboya le meneur en se retournant face à la porte, au moins, on aura bougé notre satané cul de cette baraque, et on aura tenté quelque chose ! Passe ton flingue à Ellen ! lui ordonna t-il finalement en pointant l'arme du doigt. Je veux pas qu'elle se sente en danger, tu veux.

Il se précipita en compagnie de son associé, vers l'extérieur de l'habitation. Les nerfs à vifs, de se voir humilié devant la détresse de la femme, le meneur fulminait. Simon lui, préoccupé par les conséquences qu'allaient amener la situation, jouait nerveusement avec sa moustache, pour se préparer à la première menace à éliminer. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de problème. La plupart du temps, c'était le brun qui résolvait les soucis qu'il avait avec ses proches. Combien de fois Negan était arrivé au bon moment, venant le chercher ivre et le conduisant chez lui afin qu'il se calme. Les disputes conjugales n'étaient pas rares et son tempérament explosif n'aidait pas. Le professeur de sport se trouvait être un chiot docile, comparé au second. Quoi que tout aussi impulsif et violent. Toutefois, Negan réfléchissait avant d'agir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Simon. Et pour la première fois, c'était lui, le fautif, le fauteur de troubles, qui devait trouver un moyen de sauver son _ami_. Le sauver de lui-même.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, voyant ses poings serrés se refermer frénétiquement. La démarche rapide et volontaire, la mine noire et intransigeante. Il en aurait eu des frissons s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis de longue date. Le premier poussa un grognement rauque en apercevant un mort se dessiner, devant eux. A sa grande surprise, il ne prit pas son arme afin de se défendre, mais s'approcha rapidement. Là, sous la fureur, il balança son bras dans la face défrichée et branlante du cadavre, pour le mettre au sol. Enfin, après l'avoir dévisagé de toute sa haine, il lui enfonça brutalement la semelle de sa chaussure, écrasant en une miette de chair, le peu de visage qu'il lui restait :

\- Faut qu'on trouve de quoi sauver cette putain de nana ! rugit-il en entrant dans une maison, dont la porte éclatée ne présageait rien de bon à l'intérieur. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense Harris. Rien à foutre !

\- Faut le virer du groupe ou il va nous faire crever avec ses idées... L'autre se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il venait de renverser les babioles inondant un bureau, déjà fouillé à première vue.

\- Bordel, mais tu crois qu'on est un groupe, hein ? Tu crois qu'on va trouver une planque et attendre que tout se calme, pour ressortir comme si de rien n'était ? Simon recula d'un pas, confus devant la retournement des choses. Negan se trouvait être beaucoup plus hargneux et incontrôlable que ce qu'il ne pensait. J'ai vu ma femme claquer, elle a claqué entre mes doigts ! Tu crois que tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre ?

\- Hé... J'ai perdu les miens aussi.

\- Arrête avec tes conneries ! Ne me dis pas que désormais, ça occupe ton esprit. T'en as jamais rien eu à faire, et c'est moi qui ai toujours couvert tes arrières en nettoyant les merdes que tu laissais derrière ton passage ! Et maintenant, cracha t-il méprisant, tu viens me dire que ça t'as brisé le cœur, c'est ça ? Évite de comparer ma Lucille à ta misérable vie, si tu veux continuer à respirer près de moi.

\- Hé, calme toi mon pote, j'y peux rien si elle a passé l'arme à gauche, s'offusqua Simon. Elle était malade, elle était condamnée !

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû être plus présent pour elle...

\- En plus, si tu regardes bien, nos femmes... elles avaient des points communs... elles étaient vachement belles, et aimaient des salauds comme nous ! On est pareils.

L'enthousiasme mal placé de l'homme l'irrita furieusement. Agacé devant tant d'outrance envers les morts, il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise beige, entachée de sang :

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça... Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Moi, j'aurais crevé pour elle, j'aurais fait couler le putain de sang, de toute cette putain de ville, si elle me l'avait demandé ! Alors que toi... t'aurais profité des premiers mouvements de foule pour chopper une belle caisse, une liasse de billets à la banque et te barrer loin d'ici !

\- Oh ! ! se rebella le second, me touche pas, tu veux. Je te signale que je suis toujours ici, avec toi. Je suis pas un déserteur.

\- Parce que t'as pas le choix. C'est carrément contradictoire tu sais, parce que t'es un type intelligent. Le problème, c'est que tu penses qu'à ta gueule. Qu'à ta foutue gueule. Là, t'as pas d'issue de secours... Mais dis moi Simon, l'avertit-il menaçant, si là, je devais te donner à choisir entre un survivant, et un paquet de bouffe... avec une bonne bière tient, parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Imagine que le survivant en question s'est fait mordre et qu'il crève de soif, tu fais quoi ? L'autre ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que sa réponse ne lui serait pas favorable. Negan avait vu clair dans son jeu, un jeu qu'il ne tarderait sûrement pas à connaître dans les prochains jours de l'épidémie. C'est bien ce que je pensais... Sa mine noire se contracta, le rendant impassible. Lâche, voilà ce que t'es.

\- Toi aussi tu ferais ça ! Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le moustachu. Se voir ainsi rabaissé par son ami lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. On est tous égoïstes pour sa propre survie à deux balles !

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi je cherche ces satanés vivres pour une nana qui va claquer, hein ? Il le sonda une énième fois, le faisant regretter son impertinence. Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux avoir une discussion avec moi et que tu veux remporter la manche... assure toi d'avoir les couilles bien accrochées à ta putain de répartie pour tenir la distance !

Il continua sa route, une rage intérieure se déchaînant en lui. Les épaules en dedans et la démarche brute, Negan semblait transformé. Car cette apocalypse s'installant progressivement laissait des traces, et même les plus tenaces devaient s'adapter à ces nouvelles conditions :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Simon d'un air désespéré, en le rattrapant en petites foulées. Je ne te reconnais pas ! T'étais déjà insupportable avant, mais là...

\- Peut-être qu'il faut changer et devenir insupportable pour encaisser ce qui ne l'est plus...

 _Pan !_

Un coup de feu retentit derrière eux, laissant les deux hommes alertes :

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Ellen ! jeta le brun en courant vers le quartier délabré qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ellen !

Il ne réfléchissait pas. Non, malgré la fatigue, et l'incompréhension totale, il courait. Quitte à en mourir d'épuisement, Negan voulait tout, sauf ce qui l'attendait dans la maison. Et il s'avait ce qu'il y trouverait. Au fond de lui, il l'avait déjà imaginé, ce scénario morbide, mais il ne s'y était pas réellement préparé. Haletant, il ouvrit la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ted, l'arme de Simon à la main. A ses pieds gisait la jeune femme, éteinte pour de bon. Aidan, conscient des événements, se camouflait dans le fond de la pièce :

\- Espèce d'enflure ! se rua le brun sur le professeur de mathématiques. Espèce de petite merde, tu l'as tué ! Je t'avais dit de la surveiller, pas de la buter !

\- Elle allait se transformer ! !

\- T'as tué Ellen ! Il éclata enfin, libérant cette haine qu'il avait enfoui depuis le début de l'aventure. Son poing heurta violemment la mâchoire de l'homme, pour le projeter au sol. Là, Negan l'enfourcha pour déverser sa colère. Sa colère et sa tristesse. Ivre de vengeance face à une âme meurtrie, il agissait à l'instinct, comme guidé par une force invisible. Le contrôle ? Il ne l'avait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Quelqu'un devait payer son chagrin. Coup sur coup, il frappait avec intensité et ténacité, broyant les os, abîmant les chairs. Ted Harris se voyait le face défigurée sous la brutalité des chocs, qui le firent rapidement perdre connaissance, pour sombrer doucement par la suite. Et Negan continuait. Encore, et encore. Tu l'as tué, répétait-il hargneux, tu l'as tué ! Ses phalanges plongèrent une dernière fois sur la peau visqueuse, inondée de sang et de masse éclatée.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se rendre compte de son geste. Negan avait tué un homme. Pas un mort qui revenait, non. Un homme, bien réel, bien vivant. Negan avait laissé sa véritable nature prendre le dessus, pour devenir ce que Lucille tentait en vain de l'éloigner, un tueur. Mais elle n'avait pu le protéger de lui-même. Là, il se releva lentement, insensible aux moindres remords. Sa main lourdement abîmée ne le dérangeait nullement, pas de place pour la douleur, pas de place pour la tristesse. Le temps de déglutir et se calmer en balançant la nuque en arrière, son regard vacilla vers Simon. Ce dernier comprit le sens, leur précédente conversation, celle de se démener pour son prochain, voilà où cela amenait. La mort, compter sur le groupe et s'entraider revenait à mourir. Le brun toisa une dernière fois le corps de son amie, qu'il n'avait pu aider. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'est cet égoïsme si mal placé de son acolyte. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même s'il voulait survivre. Aidan, tétanisé, se rua sur la porte, étouffant un hurlement :

\- Il est mort... !

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas vérifier, au cas où... jeta le moustachu niaisement, sentant que la situation allait prendre une tournure amusante.

\- S'en est trop, je quitte cet endroit ! Vous êtes complètement malades !

\- Tu vas où comme ça, hein ? Voir la terreur que lui avait insufflé Negan le fit ricaner grotesquement. C'est la triste vérité, la mort...

\- N'importe où, tant que je ne suis pas près de ce fou sanguinaire ! Ce qu'il a fait... Il a tué Ted ! Ils le laissèrent déguerpir en vitesse, se libérant d'un poids inutile à leur yeux.

C'est ainsi que le groupe fut dissout par la mort et la désertion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, en ayant la nette impression de ne jamais retrouver une once de civilisation et d'humanité. Lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, ils traquaient conserves ou bouteilles dans les habitations abandonnées. Les centres commerciaux qu'ils rencontraient avaient, malheureusement, déjà été vandalisés, laissant pour unique compagnie, la présence des morts qui rôdaient à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Leurs grognements avaient fini par leur paraître plus familiers, quant à leur famine dévorant le peu d'entrailles qui leur restaient, quitter les lieux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux n'était pas une tâche compliquée. Negan et Simon réussissaient à se sortir de bon nombre de situations qui auraient pu être extrêmes, s'ils n'avaient pas été débrouillards de nature.

Les vêtements salis par les longues marches qui rythmaient leurs journées, les visages épuisés par le manque de sommeil, les ventres affamés et les gorges sèches par le manque d'eau, ils continuaient leur route, divaguant sur des chemins tantôt sûrs, tantôt dangereux. Ils étaient entrés dans un quartier sécurisé, dépourvu de cadavres à première vue. Hormis ceux qui jonchaient le sol, bien entendu. Les jambes fatiguées, Negan aperçut se dessiner devant lui, la carcasse d'une voiture. Alors, emplit d'espoir, il se jeta dessus, priant pour qu'il y ait encore de l'essence dans le réservoir :

\- Simon ! l'interpella t-il aux anges, regarde le putain de cadeau que je viens de trouver !

\- Et les clefs ? Dis moi qu'il y a encore les clefs... La mauvaise surprise enleva soudainement cette joie naissante, qui avait illuminé ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la figure du brun.

\- Bordel...

\- Pas de chance !

\- Attends... il observa autour de lui pour chercher un contenant. On pourrait trouver un bidon vide et le remplir, ça pourra toujours nous servir...

Le moustachu s'exécuta, à la recherche du bien si convoité, tandis que Negan restait accroupit, veillant sur sa trouvaille. Mais le craquement qui retentit derrière lui le fit se retourner aussitôt :

\- Hé, toi ! aboya un homme, le menaçant d'une batte de baseball qu'il dirigeait dans sa direction. C'est à nous... c'est notre essence, sur notre territoire !

\- Tu permets que je t'en emprunte... ironisa Negan en louchant sur l'arme. C'est une sacrée jolie batte que tu as là.

\- Fais pas le malin et écarte toi ! grogna un second, tout aussi jeune que le premier, pointant un revolver au dessus de sa tête.

Le concerné soupira en levant les mains en l'air, pour se redresser en douceur. Il ne voulait pas créer de problème, ni même créer un bain de sang. Lorsque Simon revint, il l'avertit aussitôt, le mettant en garde du moindre geste brusque. L'homme capitula et resta en retrait :

\- Bon les gars, qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste, hein ?

\- On veut que tu dégages, ton pote et toi.

\- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ? plaisanta t-il. Vous avez vu comment vous êtes foutus, vous trois, gringalets pré-pubères ?

\- Tu te fous de nous là ? Piqué, le premier vint plaquer la batte contre son torse.

\- Un peu ouais, c'est vrai... J'insinue que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chance de survie dans une merde pareille... c'est tout. Mais si vous voulez, on peut trouver un arrangement. Il continuait à loucher sur l'arme en bois, pour ensuite jeter un regard furtif sur l'arme à feu. Simon avait récupéré son pistolet après la mort d'Ellen, mais manquer cruellement d'un moyen défensif ne pouvait être envisageable. Autant en avoir trop, que pas assez. Autant compter sur soi-même. Autant avoir sa propre arme. Vous avez l'air de bons gars tous les trois, reprit-il son jeu d'acteur, si vous voulez, on peut venir avec vous et on vous protège... On est quand même plus baraqués que vous et on a pas peur de se battre. Enfin pour ça, faut que vous nous laissiez la vie sauve...

Les trois jeunes s'observèrent rapidement, pour acquiescer pratiquement simultanément. Car ils restaient des enfants sans repères, plongés dans l'anarchie qui dévorait leur monde. Comme Negan les connaissait bien, ces adolescents en quête de réponse, si facilement manipulables. Néanmoins, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, enfin, pas pour les cadets. Au bout du deuxième soir seulement, en pleine nuit à leur campement provisoire, ils furent attaqués et dévorés. Les deux plus vieux réussirent à s'échapper, Negan attrapant au passage la batte de baseball qu'il avait tant mitraillé du regard, ainsi que le calibre :

\- Merci pour les cadeaux gamin... !

Quant à Simon, il le perdit dans la fuite. La nuit les encerclant, il n'avait pas été en mesure de le suivre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Negan errait en solitaire, restant le moins possible au même endroit. Sans cesse en déplacement, c'est ainsi qu'il garantissait sa sûreté. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas être seul éternellement. Il avait rencontré quelques personnes, ayant toutes succombé sous les hordes de morts qui déambulaient toujours plus nombreux. La plupart du temps, il évitait de les côtoyer trop longtemps et finissait par partir au petit matin, tel un voleur sans laisser un mot. La barbe drue, les cheveux en bataille, dépassant sur ses oreilles et le long de sa nuque, il avançait, son but toujours en tête, celui de survivre.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, et il décida de s'installer le temps de manger, après avoir capturé par chance un lapin qui passait non loin. La balle l'avait heurté de plein fouet et c'est en dégustant ce met cuit au feu de bois, qu'il repensait à ceux qui avaient voyagé avec lui. Sa première pensée fut dédiée à Simon, qu'il espérait encore en vie. Ils avaient tous les deux essuyé les soirées les plus arrosées et les plus enivrantes de la ville, lui souhaiter la mort revenait à se comporter en lâche, sans porter de regard sur le passé. Le passé, le brun tentait d'en faire abstraction, même si certaines nuits le réveillait en sursaut alors qu'il revoyait Lucille, morte dans ses bras. Ellen, _elle_ , il en avait carrément effacé son nom de sa mémoire. Le douloureux échec de ne pas avoir pu la sauver l'avait inlassablement rongé pour encore apprécier son souvenir. Puis lui vint cette fillette, d'une dizaine d'années. Elle l'avait suivi sans relâche, discrètement, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui pour trouver une épaule sur laquelle se poser. Une figure parentale. Une protection. Un _sauveur._ Cependant, elle cachait avec difficulté la morsure à son épaule, la laissant dépérir longuement au fil des heures. Au bout de trois jours de marche, Negan, épuisé de la voir sans cesse espérer un quelconque soutien, l'avait sèchement renvoyé, l'obligeant à faire demi tour car il préférait compter sur sa survie, à l'inverse d'aider une enfant qui était condamnée. Elle l'avait toisé silencieuse, pour fondre en larme et courir se réfugier en amont, dans les bois bordant un champ. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il avait agi selon son instinct et il était toujours en vie. Simon avait été de bon conseil, sa lâcheté l'avait sauvé. Tuer Ted n'avait fait qu'accentuer son besoin de lutter, de soumettre sa volonté. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, le suivre ou mourir. Mais le suivre selon ses conditions. La petite ne faisait pas parti du plan.

Alors qu'il jetait avec amertume la carcasse rongée de l'animal, Negan attrapa son arme pour la pointer face à lui. L'écrasement des feuilles mortes sous une chaussure épaisse ne lui était pas passé inaperçu et il était capable de reconnaître désormais, ce son entre mille :

\- Qui tu es, sors de là que je vois ta gueule... Et si t'es armé, baisse ton flingue, je te ferai rien. Un blond au cheveux mi-longs fit son apparition, rictus aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'abattre, je l'aurais déjà fait sinon... Le brun restait muet, attendant la raison de sa venue. J'ai un groupe un peu plus loin, et on a de la nourriture. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous.

\- Comment je peux avoir confiance ?

\- Ha ça... c'est à toi de voir. Mais sache qu'on ne te fera pas de mal. Tu sais, tu seras peut-être une bouche en plus à nourrir, mais tu seras aussi un nouveau soldat qui pourra aider à la défense du groupe.

\- Je voyage en solo. Je fais parti d'aucun groupe, j'ai pas de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit et je m'embête pas à faire la conversation, ou a retenir les noms de chacun... Austère, l'inconnu parut amusé par la scène, mais loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui, il continua, se voulant persuasif.

\- T'as dû en baver pour tenir ce genre de discours... On a des armes, de la nourriture, de l'eau, des couvertures... on a même un toit au dessus de notre tête... Un hôtel à quelques kilomètres d'ici, on l'a entièrement nettoyé et il est à nous depuis. On se le partage, on peut dormir dans des lits, prendre des douches... Negan esquissa un ricanement grave.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche... Je pue tellement la merde que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sentir l'eau chaude d'une putain de douche, sur ma putain de peau. Mais je te préviens mon gars... au premier faux pas, c'est toi que je bute en premier, c'est clair ? Il obtint un hochement de tête, alors qu'il attrapait sa batte pour la garder fièrement près de lui.

\- Suis-moi... je vais te conduire aux autres... Au fait... mon nom c'est Dwight.

\- Je m'en tape de comment tu t'appelles, tu finiras par crever un jour ou l'autre.

Leur petit campement était à quelques minutes de marche, vers le Nord. Dès qu'ils le virent arriver, les survivants s'éclipsèrent afin de s'éloigner du danger potentiel. Seul un quinquagénaire en fin, élancé et sûr de lui s'avança. Les cheveux gris parsemés de blancs contrastant avec ses grands yeux bleus amenèrent à Negan un sentiment qu'il avait préféré mettre en évidence depuis peu, la méfiance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on semblait avenant qu'on l'était forcément. Un débardeur saillant des muscles témoignant d'une vie antérieure, sportive et mesurée, le plus vieux paraissait être l'idéal d'un leader de groupe :

\- Salut, se présenta t-il en lui tendant une poignée de main virile, bienvenu parmi nous, je suis Darius.

\- Salut Darius...

\- Et... tu es ? questionna t-il hésitant.

\- Negan. Dis moi, c'est toi le patron de cette petite communauté ? A qui je dois m'adresser si j'ai envie de faire le tour du propriétaire ? Paraît qu'à votre hôtel, vous avez des putains de pieux confortables... Bordel, je rêve chaque nuit de m'étaler sur un matelas moelleux.

\- Ha ! Tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré farceur... Un sacré farceur qu'il ne faut pas chercher, si j'en crois mon sixième sens ! Non, non... termina t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, celui qui commande ici, c'est Dwight. Negan le dévisagea perplexe. Enfin... moi je suis présent pour le conforter dans ses idées.

\- C'est une blague ?! Tu laisses les rênes à une tapette si je comprends bien... Enfin c'est pas grave, le principal, c'est la récompense qui m'attend au bout du tunnel. J'en reviens pas que vous ayez une planque !

\- Tu es armé ?

\- J'ai de quoi me défendre...

\- Tu en as le droit, mais évite de l'utiliser contre nous, d'accord ? Je préfère clarifier les choses, on ne sait jamais avec ce qui voit le jour en ce moment ! Tu as tué beaucoup de ces monstres ?

\- Pas mal, ouais.

\- Et des humains, tu en as tué ? Negan tira une moue contrariée, laissant échapper un grognement irrité. De quoi se mêlait-il, ce Darius ?

\- T'en as d'autres des questions de ce genre ?

\- Ne sois pas méfiant mon gars... On est ta nouvelle famille maintenant ! Il étendit ses bras, un peu trop bienveillant aux yeux de la nouvelle recrue.

\- Negan ?! La voix familière raisonna à ses oreilles. Un homme approchait. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Le visage propre, la barbe rasée et la moustache taillée, Simon s'avançait pour lui donner une franche étreinte. Je t'ai cru mort, et t'es encore en vie ! Toujours aussi balèze ! Darius intéressé, acquiesça, pour laisser les deux hommes bavarder entre vieux amis. Faut absolument que tu restes, hein. Ces types m'ont trouvé alors que j'allais pisser dans un coin, ha ! Ils ont déniché un hôtel en plein centre, entièrement sécurisé ! Le pied ! Mais tu vas pas faire ton difficile, hein... ça fait combien de temps que t'es tout seul ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que cette nouvelle vie est à chier.

\- T'es grognon maintenant ? Faut que tu t'ouvres de nouveau aux autres, t'as ça dans le sang. Viens, je vais te présenter !

Il l'invita à le suivre, le moustachu fier de pouvoir offrir son poulain au reste de la communauté. Devant eux siégeaient un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus, principalement des hommes, occupant toutes les tranches d'âges. Les femmes elles, étaient moins nombreuses et restaient principalement ensemble, à l'écart. La règle instaurée avait été celle de laisser leurs opposés mener la bataille et défendre les rangs. Negan restait stoïque, pour ensuite retenir un fou rire en voyant les mine refroidies de certains :

\- En voilà une belle brochette d'idiots ! Vous comptez survivre en tirant des gueules pareilles ? Vous me foutez autant la trouille que les cadavres dégueulasses qui longent les routes, ha !

Darius éclata de rire, suivit de Simon. Les deux hommes prirent de suite position en faveur du nouveau, tandis qu'une femme, blonde aux regard de velours s'avançait pour faire connaissance :

\- Je m'appelle Sherry, ravie de savoir qu'on t'a tapé dans l'œil ! Son attitude mielleuse fit son effet.

Il ne répondit pas, non pas indifférent et se contenta de la suivre du regard, un sourire carnassier envahissant son visage. Il se sentait soudainement revivre et le sentiment de partir à l'aventure en solitaire lui était désormais impensable :

\- Hé... interpella t-il doucement son ami. C'est qui celle là ?

\- Tu perds pas ton temps, dis moi ! C'est la femme de Dwight, et elle... pointa t-il discrètement de la main, c'est sa sœur. Le brun soupira, sentant qu'il avait raté le coche avec la première.

\- Je vois... Tant qu'on y est, t'as des indications à me donner sur les plus cons du groupe ? Je suis prudent maintenant, tu sais.

\- Méfie toi des frères là bas... Ivan et Viktor, deux russes complètement tarés qui sortent leur flingue dès qu'ils sentent le vent souffler. C'est les bras droits de Darius. Il remarqua l'attention qu'il portait soudainement à l'homme, ainsi, Simon continua à voix basse, afin de satisfaire la curiosité de son acolyte. Darius... entre nous, c'est lui qui gère les choses. Il s'est positionné en un meneur improvisé depuis que Dwight a pissé dans son froc devant une horde.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Ils continuèrent à s'isoler du groupe, tout en discutant des nouvelles règles à assimiler.

\- Il est coriace... blagua le second avec un soupçon de sérieux, tentant de persuader le caractère fier et bien trempé de son acolyte. Il valait mieux garder les pieds sur terre, surtout devant des inconnus, qui sait ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Foutrement coriace... Genre toi, à plus de cinquante balais, avec des cheveux blancs !

Car ce que Negan ignorait, était qu'un chien aux crocs tout aussi retroussés que lui, allait bientôt lui voler son os. Son os, sa dignité et sa patience. Comment deux colosses pouvaient-ils cohabiter sans se confronter ?

* * *

 **Merci d'être toujours là :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un nouveau chapitre rédigé plus vite que prévu.. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

La soirée rapidement arrivée, Negan s'était empressé de faire la connaissance du plus grand nombre, ne manquant pas de marquer mentalement les potentielles cibles sur lesquelles il pourrait peut-être compter à l'avenir. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et même s'il savait que seul son être sortirait vainqueur de la fatalité de ce Nouveau Monde, l'homme espérait se créer cette réputation de leader qu'il avait toujours su mettre en exergue auparavant. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Dwight, dont Sherry venait parfois s'asseoir près d'eux, améliorant son confort visuel. Le blond semblait en retrait, anticipant les moindres faits et gestes de Darius, qui se montrait au fond, bien plus sévère que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Accompagné des frères russes et de Simon, qui prenait un malin plaisir à satisfaire les ordres malsains du plus vieux, ils partaient faire des rondes dans les bois environnants. Ils attendaient patiemment le retour d'un groupe partit en expédition quelques jours plus tôt. Mais n'ayant plus de nouvelles, Darius avait pris les choses en mains. Une fois retrouvé, ils rentreraient tous à l'hôtel.

Le groupe restait ainsi sous la protection des deux derniers, Negan sachant pertinemment qui se plaçait en haut de la hiérarchie, entre Dwight et lui. Ce dernier arrivait, un lapin bien trop maigre pour nourrir un homme, dans les mains :

\- Voici ma trouvaille ! lançait-il fièrement.

\- Tu comptes être rassasié avec ça ?

\- C'est tout ce qui s'est présenté à moi... Le brun ricana, moqueur, en louchant sur son épouse qui passait avec sa sœur, Tina, rejoignant les tentes. Elle avait les cheveux courts, trahissant son âge en vieillissant un visage embellit par de grands yeux clairs. Negan s'amusa mentalement à définir son caractère. Il y devinait une jeune femme admiratrice de son aînée, cherchant avec hardiesse le succès qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher. Plus timide que Sherry, l'homme lui trouva une attraction digne d'une nymphette, en quête d'une figure réconfortante. Tout en souhaitant s'affirmer en suivant les traces de sa sœur, Tina n'en restait pas moins une femme qu'il fallait protéger. Tout comme les autres qui vivaient au sein de la colonie.

\- Tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de succès, c'est sûr...

Un ange passa. Le feu de bois crépitait, laissant les esprits vagabonder à penser à la triste vie qui s'offrait à eux. Negan, assit sur une pierre, humide et parsemée de mousse verdâtre, fixait les braises, les mains jointes. Son regard chaud attiré par les flammes, dans lesquelles il y vit se dessiner quelques bribes de son passé. Il s'isolait un peu plus. Son âme se refermait lentement. Il n'y avait plus que lui, autour de ce brasier. Lui, et ses démons. S'y confronter l'obligeait à voir la réalité en face. Et tout ce foutoir lui faisait du bien, tout ce foutoir lui remettait les idées en place. Pour l'abîmer un peu plus aussi. Alors, touché par tant de souvenirs, il se racla la gorge et dévia vers son nouvel acolyte, qui peinait à dépecer le petit animal, un couteau inadapté aux circonstances entre les doigts :

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus !

Il lui tendit le lapin encore tiède et désarticulé :

\- T'as pas l'air très doué, hein... continuait le meneur de plaisanter légèrement.

Il se posait toutefois des limites. Ce pauvre homme ne lui avait rien fait, et contrairement à Darius, qu'il voyait se présenter de plus en plus sous un mauvais jour, Dwight lui, paraissait être un homme méritant, qui n'était malheureusement pas tombé sur une communauté lui étant favorable. Car il s'était vu confronté à bien plus fort que lui. Autant mentalement que physiquement. Il était grand, mais la robustesse n'était pas son principal atout, ni même l'intimidation :

\- C'est pas mon truc, c'est tout, se défendit-il tout de même, à sa plus grande surprise. C'est qu'il avait un certain répondant, le petit D., malgré ses cheveux emmêlés et sa barbe inégale. Negan ricana, allégeant la situation.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton truc ?

\- Je connais la nature, je suis assez bon pour remonter les pistes... Alors je capture des petits gibiers. Il lui démontra le lapin, dont la fourrure avait été enlevée avec soin et précision. Comme, tu peux le voir... C'est un plus pour nous tous, enfin, je pense. Et il n'était pas sûr de son potentiel. Le professeur lâcha un soupir de déception, il avait manqué l'opportunité de se démarquer. Il ne serait jamais ce leader qu'il aurait tant souhaité devenir.

\- Ha ! pouffa t-il méprisant, un véritable clébard ! Me dis pas que tu renifles le cul des autres pour dire bonjour aussi...

Dwight lui jeta un regard noir, non sans le soutenir. Il baissa la tête, indigné, ne sachant quoi répondre à une telle personnalité. A peine était-il déjà entré dans le groupe, qu'il pouvait sentir le poids de son tempérament, imprégner ses congénères. Peu s'étaient approchés de lui, alors qu'habituellement, un certain nombre venait s'adresser à lui pour des tâches ou des conseils. Mais dorénavant, il était avec Negan, et Negan inspirait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelque chose dont il valait mieux se méfier. Toutefois, Sherry, elle, continuait à le rejoindre, profitant de la discussion pour faire connaissance. Habitée par une attention mutine à son égard, elle le harcelait d'interrogation en tout genre. Les nouveautés attiraient toujours, Negan constituait le nouveau jouet qui allait l'occuper. Ainsi, grâce à ses efforts d'épouse, quelques rares refirent leur apparition, osant même le questionner quant au parcours qu'il avait connu jusque là :

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton truc ? Je veux dire, tu es bon dans quel domaine ? ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le blond afin de regonfler son ego.

\- Le dépeçage de lapin... Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire mesquin. Je te signale que j'étais en train d'en bouffer un, que j'avais moi-même choppé quand tu m'as trouvé.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Un silence suivit, le faisant redouter son assurance soudaine.

\- Oh D... Tu ne veux pas savoir... non. Au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je suis capable de faire.

L'atmosphère devint glacial. Dwight, torturé entre sa curiosité déplacée et sa méfiance palpable, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Puis, il osa poser la question tant redoutée. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit à quel personnage il avait affaire, Negan affichant une mine excitée par la folie et le vice :

\- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

\- Une fois... Son visage impassible et le ton froid qu'il prit, contrastèrent avec l'étincelle, dansant dans ses yeux. Il reprit son discours brutalement, avec passion et détermination. Je lui ai fracassé le crâne à mains nues ! J'ai cogné si fort que j'ai réduit son visage en charpie... Ha ! C'était pas beau à voir... non. C'était carrément dégueulasse !

L'homme resta muet, le regard dans le vide. A la fois choqué et apeuré par ses dires, un soupçon de fascination émana soudainement :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Il avait volé une âme innocente... Je n'ai fait que rendre justice. S'il n'y a plus de limite dans ce monde qui se casse la gueule, il faut bien qu'il y ait un minimum de règles si on veut s'en sortir ! Sinon, on se sauterait tous à la gueule... Et la première règle, c'est de ne pas toucher aux femmes. Interdiction de toucher aux putains de femmes !

Darius et ses trois acolytes ne tardèrent pas à revenir, brisant le silence de la nuit qui s'était installé sur leur petit campement. Quand il vit le blond, en compagnie du brun, il le siffla presque, ce dernier se ramenant la queue entre les jambes. Negan avait vu juste, il n'était qu'un chien docile qui servait son maître. Qui servait le mâle alpha de la communauté :

\- Ils sont morts... avoua Darius à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres. On les a retrouvé morts un peu plus loin.

\- Morts ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vous n'avez pas pu les protéger ? Sous la pulsion meurtrière qui avait parcouru son corps quand il s'était confronté aux cadavres de ses amis, le plus vieux vrilla en dégainant son arme, qu'il mit à hauteur de la tête de Dwight. Ce dernier retint un sursaut pour lever timidement les mains en l'air. Hé... j'ai rien fait moi. Negan écoutait discrètement la conversation, couché sur le côté près des braises qui s'éteignaient petit à petit.

\- T'as insinué qu'ils étaient morts par ma faute ? Petit, ne juge pas un homme comme moi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Ni ce que j'ai vu ! Il abaissa son arme, cessant l'intimidation. Faut qu'on déguerpisse d'ici et vite... Il y aura des morts, mais tant pis. Faut pas qu'on traîne, on doit se débarrasser des poids lourds... Tous ceux qui ne sont pas en âge de se battre et encore moins de survivre. Tous ceux qui nous apportent la lenteur qu'on doit éviter. Tous ces déchets qui tapent dans nos réserves de nourriture et sont incapables de servir la communauté... Ils finiront dévorés car ils ne sont pas aptes à survivent dans ce Nouveau Monde.

\- Tu as des personnes en particulier, en tête ? questionna le second, la boule au ventre d'entendre de telles révélations. L'autre lui donna une pichenette prétentieuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour toi... Toi, t'es un bon élément... tu nous es utile. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ta femme aussi, elle est tellement belle, que même les cadavres plieraient le genou devant elle ! Enfin, heureusement pour elle, il n'y a pas que les cadavres, moi aussi. Une jolie poupée si vulnérable, dans un monde si cruel... Il faut encore de la beauté pour apaiser ce quotidien. Face à son ton salace et son tempérament fougueux, D. fronçait les sourcils, imaginant les pires scénarios à l'encontre de son interlocuteur. Mais oser s'en prendre à lui, avec les deux frères, aussi furieux qu'un orage en pleine mer ? Jamais. Il y perdrait la vie à coup sûr.

Negan restait de marbre, le corps rongé par la démence de ses propos. _Il_ mettait les siens en danger, et il en avait conscience. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus pour le mettre dans un état second, et le pousser à une violence extrême ? La vulgarité de ses propos, ça, il n'était pas prêt de les laisser passer. Sherry n'avait pas à être traitée comme du bétail. Ni même les autres femmes du groupe. Furtivement, il avait surpris quelques gestes déplacés à leur encontre, et si Darius s'avérait faire parti de ces hommes avides de pouvoir et outrepassant les limites, le brun exploserait un peu plus. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il eut du mal à s'endormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Negan avançait avec lenteur, traînant des pas lourds et indécis. Néanmoins, son esprit marqué et à l'affût, il restait attentif au moindre mouvement brusque. La nuit avait laissé une atmosphère angoissante, au point de douter de son voisin, en qui l'on avait confiance une heure auparavant. Sur la défensive, l'arme au poing, il vit se dessiner devant lui une ombre. Agenouillée, la tête basse, il reconnut avec peine la jeune Cassandra, pleurer en silence. Non sans rejeter le peu de lien qu'ils avaient crée, il se dirigea vers elle, décidé à la réconforter. Sa paume vint envelopper son épaule, qu'il pressa tendrement. Il pensa la voir se calmer, petit à petit. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues cessèrent instantanément. Il dévisagea sa chevelure, douce et attractive, venant s'échouer en une natte tressée, descendant le long de son dos. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire remerciant logé au coin des lèvres, l'homme eut un choc. Un violent geste de recul. La jeune femme n'était plus, et ce fut Lucille, qui restait près de lui, l'âme encore chargée d'émotions quand elle fondit de nouveau en pleurs :

\- Lucille ? demanda t-il la voix atteinte. Je croyais que tu étais morte... je t'ai vu devenir l'une de ces choses. T'as essayé de me bouffer... Ma Lucille, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hein ?

Elle le dévisageait, n'ayant aucune réaction. Puis, son regard inexpressif vint se plonger dans le vide. Elle restait inanimée, sans réponse. Une goutte de sang vint perler de sa narine, détournant l'attention de son mari, qui la toisait perplexe. Lucille changeait, parce que Lucille était malade. Une odeur nauséabonde s'empara de la pièce vide. Les murs semblèrent se rapprocher, le laissant suffoquer devant son épouse, qu'il tentait délibérément d'éloigner. Toutefois, rien. Rien n'était envisageable, et il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des choses. Elle poussa un long soupir, rauque et menaçant, l'œil vitreux et le teint pale. Elle s'effondra soudainement au sol, scène que Negan vécut de nouveau comme une déchirure intérieure :

\- Non, non... répétait-il en la serrant contre lui. Pas encore, pas encore, tu veux. Réveille toi ma belle. Réveille toi !

Il la pressa un peu plus contre son torse, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir aider davantage celle qu'il aimait. Lucille était morte une première fois, et voilà qu'elle succombait de nouveau, dans ses bras. Negan ferma les yeux, déboussolé et perdu. Tout lui échappait, la situation entière n'avait aucun sens. Et lorsqu'il se résolut à prendre les choses en mains, la femme, dont le corps encore chaud, qui, il y a quelques secondes était immobile contre lui, s'évapora en une fumée de poussière, le laissant ébahit. Il la vit inonder le carrelage froid, puis s'envoler dans les airs. Il la vit disparaître. Disparaître pour de bon.

Sa tête le brûla brusquement, tambourinant contre les parois de son crâne.

Le meneur hurla en se redressant, étalé sur un vieux morceau de tissu, trouvé précédemment. Il resta figé, cherchant sa respiration, tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les alentours. Un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Un mauvais rêve comme tant d'autres. Une forme familière avança, et il vit Sherry venir à sa rencontre, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres :

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, on dirait... tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

\- C'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière, lui répondit-il en prenant de l'assurance, son côté viril transparaissant avant tout.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Si l'envie te prend, alors... je suis là, termina t-elle chaleureusement.

Il ricana amèrement, prenant cependant en considération ses dires. Negan avait une bonne mémoire et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Surtout lorsqu'il pouvait tirer un bénéfice de la situation. Derrière eux, il entendit chuchoter, discrètement, pour se retourner et voir Dwight, accompagné de Darius, discuter à l'abri des regards :

\- J'aime pas ce type, murmura t-il en montrant le plus vieux d'un signe de tête.

Sa désertion la veille, ajouté à son comportement prétentieux l'avaient conforté dans son idée. Il n'était qu'un lâche, cherchant avant tout le pouvoir et prêt à vendre père et mère pour s'en sortir. Obtenir ce qui lui était bénéfique, à _lui_ et personne d'autre. Les meilleurs resteraient, pas parce qu'ils constituaient les plus féroces du groupe, non. Seulement parce que eux seuls étaient capables de _le_ défendre. Il fallait être fou pour oser imaginer survivre en solitaire, mais il fallait être fou aussi pour manipuler de la sorte ses semblables. Surtout lorsque l'on se positionnait en leader, s'entêtant à sauver la communauté entière. Une communauté facilement manipulable car hantée par le doute et la peur. Quelle blague :

\- Moi non plus... il n'est pas une bonne influence pour Dwight. Toi par contre, tu sembles l'être... j'ai vu sa manière de te regarder. Tu pourrais devenir une sorte d'exemple. Un exemple pour nous tous.

\- Si D. était vraiment le putain de chef de ce putain de groupe, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- C'est ce que tu ferais, toi ?

\- Moi, personne ne me dicte ce que je dois faire. Hormis si je sens que ça craint et que j'ai pas le choix. Faut savoir s'adapter, tu sais. Et quitte à jouer double jeu pour ne pas crever, autant le faire, mais le revers de la médaille sera lourd de conséquences. Retiens bien ça ma belle, celui qui me cherche, finit par le payer... Je blague pas avec les promesses.

Le regard de Sherry bascula vers Tina, qu'elle ne cessait de surveiller avec attention. Elle était la dernière de sa famille, Dwight et elle, voilà ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie :

\- Tu y tiens à ta sœur, hein...

\- Elle est courageuse mais ne réfléchit pas toujours aux conséquences que ses actes pourraient mener... Dix-neuf ans, elle est encore jeune. Negan poussa un gémissement compréhensif. Et puis elle est malade... elle est diabétique. Elle a besoin de médicaments, alors je suis là pour veiller sur elle. Il crut comprendre l'auto flagellation que se faisait subir la jeune femme. A être trop présente, sacrifiant sa vie pour Tina, elle en oubliait parfois sa propre existence et ses propres envies.

\- T'as pas a t'en vouloir pour ça... Ta sœur est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, donne lui juste un coup de main de temps en temps et respire un peu.

Il soupira longuement, soulageant du peu qu'il le pouvait, sa conscience entachée par l'obscurité qui s'installait dans le groupe. Voilà qu'il apprenait la misère qui planait parmi les siens. Ils méritaient un _sauveur_ digne et protecteur. Il fut déstabilisé à se trouver bien trop philanthrope compte tenu des règles qu'il s'était obligé à appliquer précédemment. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, et puis Sherry était aussi concernée. Et la voir souffrir gonflait sa masculinité, à se démener pour l'aider. Darius ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Tout comme le reste des survivants, néanmoins, le plus vieux semblait être le plus redoutable à influencer. Et Negan craignait être prit à son propre jeu, se retrouvant le manipulateur, obéissant aux affirmations par mégarde. Ses doigts vinrent trouver sa barbe drue, qu'il caressa quelques secondes, le regard rivé sur les hommes discutant entre eux :

\- Faut que je rase cette merde...

\- Te raser ? lui demanda la femme, espiègle. Ça te donne un air sauvage, qui convient parfaitement à la situation ! Il ricana d'un sourire carnassier, amusé de prendre part à son jeu de séduction.

\- T'as pas à te poser de questions tu sais... C'est pour ne pas irriter ta peau si douce, ha !

\- Tu me flattes ! Encore un peu et je rougirais...

\- Je ne demande que ça ma belle, mais que si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation.

Les deux hommes revinrent, Darius, la mine électrique, alors qu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de négocier son offre auprès du plus jeune. Il n'aimait pas être contesté et en tant qu'expérimenté, il ne supportait pas se voir rabaisser ou remettre en question :

\- On part demain à la première heure ! jeta t-il sèchement au groupe, alors que Negan grognait en silence. Un rapport de force commençait à s'installer et le brun, qui aimait par dessus tout contrôler son entourage, voyait d'un mauvais œil être mené par le bout du nez, surtout avec une telle arrogance et hypocrisie. Combiné à son humeur déplorable et son irritabilité, les deux étaient fait pour se confronter un jour ou l'autre. Je ne veux aucune discussion, faut qu'on se grouille de retrouver notre planque... Ça craint ici, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé par une horde...

Et en plus, le voilà égoïste, un autre trait de caractère à ajouter à la liste. Il ne pensait qu'à son avenir dans ce monde chaotique. Le soi-disant groupe n'était qu'une protection, à plusieurs, ils étaient plus forts. Toutefois, une sélection devait être faite, car tous n'étaient pas capables de le côtoyer. La confiance devait régner, tout comme la bonne entente. Cela, Negan le savait, ces points importants n'étaient pas prêts de voir le jour au sein de leur communauté. Une nouvelle famille qui se déchirait de l'intérieur, conduite par l'ivresse de la survie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dwight avait réveillé la petite troupe dès le lever du soleil. Les paupières à peine ouvertes, tous avaient été dans l'obligation de monter dans les voitures, circulant en file indienne sur des chemins couverts de rôdeurs. Negan avait dévisagé le blond, l'accusant de se laisser manipuler par Darius alors qu'il se considérait à la base, comme le chef des survivants. Néanmoins, le professeur de sport restait muet, gardant sa colère enfouie en lui, un peu plus profondément. Se voir mené à la baguette. Se voir humilié. Se voir commandé. Voilà ce qui pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds, sans une raison supplémentaire. Combien de fois avait-il provoqué de violentes bagarres, qui se terminaient en sang, lors de soirées trop arrosées. Et cela, depuis toujours. Déjà adolescent, il avait envoyé un homme à l'hôpital après lui avoir envoyé son poing en pleine figure, ne maîtrisant pas pleinement sa force. Ainsi, Negan avait la désagréable impression de revivre ces moments, quand il était enchaîné et dépendant des ordres d'un supérieur, ou du moins, d'un individu qui se croyait l'être. Ivan et son frère, toujours ensemble, passèrent devant lui pour monter à l'arrière de la deuxième voiture. Lorsqu'ils virent la mine noire du nouvel arrivant, ils se figèrent pour lui lancer, de leur accent prononcé et intimidant :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui... Quelque chose t'a piqué en pleine nuit ?

\- Ou quelqu'un t'a volé ton goûter ? ne put s'empêcher le cadet, d'imiter son aîné, avec un humour qui leur correspondait si bien.

Mais ces élans de provocations n'étaient suffisants pour réveiller le lion qui sommeillait en l'homme. Non, il se réservait pour Darius, celui qui ne méritait pas de s'adresser à lui comme un vulgaire animal. Depuis le début il avait deviné son jeu, et depuis le début il n'avait pu se résoudre à vivre aux côtés d'un être, qui ne cessait de se vanter de ses propres capacités, au profit des autres. Simon, qui voyait la scène, arriva pour monter dans le véhicule. Contrairement à son ami, il s'acclimatait bien à ce nouvel environnement :

\- Évitez de le chercher, c'est un coriace quand il s'y met... Pour le moment, il n'est qu'un gentil chat qui ronronne devant les sourires des plus niais. Une fois le dos tourné, il vous plantera ses griffes sans hésitation !

Il les ignora et s'installa dans la première voiture, avec Dwight et Sherry. Darius lui, se positionnant en leader face à la soumission du blond. Il prit les devants et vint au volant. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'habitacle, chacun sentant la tension naissante et impulsive qui émanait de Negan. Ce dernier s'était cloîtré dans le fond du siège, recroquevillé, une jambe relevée sur la banquette. Il semblait méditer, fixant avec mépris le rétroviseur, où le regard insolent du conducteur venait s'y refléter. Il ne pouvait y avoir deux forces brutes au sein de cette communauté, et tôt ou tard, ces colosses rivaux allaient s'affronter. Dwight, qui avait du mal à s'adapter à cette atmosphère, se tourna vers le brun, un air tristement conciliant sur le visage. Ses petits yeux éteints ne furent même pas éveillés par la présence de sa femme, à l'avant qu'il observa longuement avant d'ouvrir une conversation se voulant calme et bénéfique. Le brun répondait froidement, ne prêtant pas attention.

Nerveux, il grattait les poils hirsutes qui avaient inondé ses joues depuis peu, pour ensuite soupirer et prier descendre rapidement du véhicule. Il suffoquait, piégé entre ces parois de métal, entre le loup et les agneaux qui tentaient de se faire minuscules. La voiture accélérait alors qu'une tempête tourbillonnait au ralentit entre les deux hommes. Darius, comprenait parfaitement la situation, son caractère similaire à celui du professeur imprégnait son comportement. Discrètement, mais l'œil malin et mauvais, il lui jetait des regards au travers de la petite vitre au centre de la voiture. Lui aussi aimait provoquer, et lui aussi aimait dominer son entourage :

\- L'aventure continue, et on rentre chez nous ! Imbu de lui-même, il vint tapoter avec délicatesse la jambe de la jeune femme. Sherry la pressa sagement, pour l'éloigner de son corps. Sous le regard vengeur des deux hommes à l'arrière, Darius se laissa faire, un rictus hautain au coin des lèvres.

Negan serrait sa mâchoire, résistant aux pulsions qui venaient hanter son esprit. Tout devait se terminer vite. Très vite. Il devait agir avant de se voir devancé. Il allait certainement le traquer, pour mieux le piéger et l'exclure du groupe. Les deux opposants ne pouvaient rester côte à côte. Même Dwight, ce pauvre élément servant de tampon entre les deux occupait une position inutile. Rien ne pouvait se mettre entre les deux, hormis la mort. La file de voiture suivait, roulant à l'aveuglette derrière celui qui s'était auto proclamé mentor. Mais l'allure se vit soudainement plus lente. L'on appuya un peu plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Aucun résultat. Le brun toussota faussement, douteux quant à ce qui animait le véhicule. Puis, comme si par magie, le plus vieux l'avait entendu, il pila.

Darius gronda de rage, réagissant face à ce qu'il appréhendait, pour descendre et claquer la porte avec force. Les autres voitures s'arrêtèrent, dévisageant la scène, coincés au beau milieu d'un chemin de campagne :

\- Merde ! rugit-il. Merde, merde ! ! On a crevé ! Il vérifia l'état du pneu, pour ensuite tournoyer autour de la voiture, méditant les traits tendus.

\- On a pas de quoi le changer... osa s'aventurer Dwight avec méfiance.

\- Je sais qu'on a rien pour le changer ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, m'apprendre la vie ?

Il le recadra sèchement, arrachant un tiraillement interne au brun, qui surprit le regard de l'ancien leader, divaguer honteusement :

\- Hé ! continua t-il, agressif, Negan et toi, essayez de trouver une solution ! Vous entendez ? Une solution, au lieu de rester planter là !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire... se contrôla le second, alors que Simon, accompagné des deux frères, venaient se présenter pour aider. Et puis, essaie de me parler plus correctement, tu veux.

\- Quoi ? Te parler poliment ? J'hallucine... le nouveau veut que je lui parle poliment ! Avant de l'ouvrir, essaie de réparer ce putain de pneu, et ensuite, je t'écouterai... Fais ce que je te dis, sans poser de question. Tu as l'air d'être un dur à cuir, hein ? Il vint se poser devant lui, le bras posé contre le toit métallique. Alors bouge toi, sinon, on va tous y rester ! On est pas en lieu sûr, tu comprends ? Le poing serré, Negan détourna le regard afin d'apaiser son corps, qui s'embrasait au fil de la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Simon, interloqué.

\- Demande à ton copain, le dur à cuir ! D'un signe de main, Darius interpella Ivan et Viktor, ils le suivirent sans broncher. Nous trois, on part à la recherche de quelque chose, capable de nous sortir de ce merdier... sauf si Negan... insista t-il lourdement, nous trouve une solution entre temps !

\- Tu joues avec le feu... l'avertit le concerné. Darius hoqueta, surprit par une menace qu'il ne prenait pas en considération.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en plein cauchemar ?! Au lieu de me contredire, obéis... Je ne supporte pas qu'un petit vantard comme toi vienne prendre ma position, et se considérer comme mon égal... Par contre, jouer avec le feu, ça me connait. Et ça, j'adore !

Il quitta le groupe colérique, sa large botte frappant dans le pneu dégonflé. Le concerné prit lui aussi, le sens opposé. Son tempérament, mêlé aux joutes verbales échauffait sa mentalité. Et en son esprit lui venait la violence brute tant attendue à la fin de cette entracte. Ainsi, il s'isola, se tenant à l'écart pour ne pas éclater en plein milieu d'une foule, inquiète et angoissée à l'idée de finir dévorée. Certains attendaient, l'arme au poing, la gorge nouée, tout en jetant des regards autour d'eux. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, apte à les mener à une harmonie imbibée d'espoir et non de représailles funestes.

Mais Negan avait autre chose en tête. Lucille le hantait toujours, mais elle n'était plus présente pour le calmer. L'image apparaissant en sa mémoire, la face de Ted, défigurée sous ses coups, tuméfiée et émiettée en parcelles de peaux et de sang ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Ses nerfs tapèrent un peu plus contre les parois de son crâne, son corps se réveilla un peu plus, le rendant fiévreux sous la rancœur de ses actes. La batte qu'il tenait dans sa main, se vit resserrée d'une poigne inflexiblement puissante. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il était seul. Seul avec lui-même, seul avec sa propre colère. Il amena l'arme cogner contre un tronc d'arbre, jurant sous la nervosité. Sherry, bienveillante, et illuminée par une malice naïve vint le trouver :

\- Hé... soupira t-elle faiblement, sa main progressant sur son épaule. Calme toi. Personne ne veut voir un molosse mordre lorsque le premier est en balade. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur une branche morte.

\- Je vais me le faire ce type... Sa respiration se vit apaisée lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, prenant place près de lui. Il va me rendre fou, et tu sais, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'être. Rassure moi, et dis moi que D. prend ta défense, parfois ?

\- Darius a toujours le dernier mot. Si Dwight s'oppose à lui, il le tuera sans hésiter.

\- Ce type est une plaie... Une foutue plaie !

\- On dirait bien que le nouveau a des problèmes pour s'intégrer. Il se mordit la lèvre, son humeur changea brusquement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te montre comment je m'intègre ?

\- Peut-être bien... Negan leva un sourcil enjôleur, les traits atténués par sa voix chaude.

\- Je te préviens, tu risques d'apprécier. Elle se retint de pouffer, alors que la situation ne prêtait pas à l'amusement. Mais les liens qu'ils nouaient ne pouvaient laisser place à l'humour même. Il y avait autre chose. Il fallait autre chose. La dépendance affective constituait un frein pour l'amélioration du groupe sur la durée, mais permettait de calmer les entailles internes.

\- Tu me serviras de divertissement... Je m'ennuie tellement depuis que tout _ça_ est arrivé. Je m'ennuie et j'ai peur.

\- Sherry chérie, tu es sérieuse ? Parce que sinon, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, ou je risque de te bouffer toute crue. Et je pense pas que ça plaise à ton mec, le blondinet. Oublie pas que selon tes termes, je suis un "molosse qui mord".

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton genre de femme ? Je ne suis peut-être pas le bon os. Son ironie déplacée le fit fondre, et il s'inséra un peu plus dans la brèche, présente face à lui.

\- Ha ! Qui sait ? Laisse moi goûter et je te le dirais...

La douce présence de Sherry le laissa planer durant quelques secondes. Son regard brumeux rivé sur elle, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient inconsciemment sous l'idéalisation de sa vision, Negan en aurait presque oublié son entourage. Ce petit air malin lui rappelait le savoureux souvenir de Cassandra, bien avant qu'il ne découvre qu'elle n'était au final, qu'une adolescente en proie aux vices de sa génération. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, à l'inverse de la femme qu'elle se pensait être. Sherry elle, en était bien une. Mature et sensuelle. Sensuelle et curieuse. Curieuse et ravageuse :

\- T'es le genre de nana a aller vers le plus offrant, c'est ça ?

\- Celui qui pourra nous protéger, ma sœur et moi.

Il la détailla une dernière fois, sentant dans son dos le regard fulminant de Dwight. Puis, comme prit d'une impulsivité lui étant encore inconnue, il dégaina son arme qu'il pointa dans sa direction :

\- Negan ! ! cria t-il la mine déconfite.

\- Quoi D. ? Tu ne veux pas me prêter ta femme ?

\- Lève la tête bordel !

Ce que le concerné fit aussitôt, pour déglutir amèrement. Là, se dessinait devant eux une masse rôdant en slalomant autour des débris au sol. Composée de ces cadavres qui pullulaient le pays, ils avançaient, mâchoire claquante :

\- Une horde... rien que ça. Bordel, je pourrais jamais avoir la paix... Habité par un flegme extraordinairement apaisé, il sortit son arme pour tirer dans le tas. Allez tous crever ! Il vida le chargeur d'une traite, pour prendre la main de la jeune femme et se ruer derrière la voiture en panne. Bon, je ne te cache pas ma belle que ça va être difficile. Difficile mais sacrément marrant, ha ! Tu vas voir ! Je sais pas si tu t'ennuie avec ton putain de mec, mais avec moi, de l'action, tu vas en avoir ! Et il se retourna pour remplir le chargeur et tirer de nouveau, satisfait par sa soif de voir les êtres tomber au fur et à mesure.

Les balles fusaient, tous étaient prostrés derrière le peu de barrières qu'ils trouvaient. Darius, qui était revenu en entendant les coups de feu, fonça tête baissée dans la masse, Ivan et Viktor le protégeaient en faisant exploser les têtes autour d'eux. Le massacre dura plusieurs minutes puis le silence revint doucement. Seuls les souffles courts, combinés aux gémissements de quelques blessés retentissaient :

\- Ça va le gosse ? demanda Simon à un rescapé. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, arborant un large sweat à capuche. Il parut sur la défensive, prêt à se justifier de sa blessure.

\- C'est une balle perdue, ce n'est pas une morsure !

\- Ça je le vois bien que c'est pas une de ces choses qui t'a croqué ! Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu avais, je t'ai demandé si tu avais mal. Déforme pas ce que je dis !

\- J'ai mal... admit-il en se calmant, mais je suis en vie, il y a pire, non ? Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit brutalement, puis, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa et il dissimula un fou rire. Non ? continua de se rassurer le gamin.

\- Non, c'est sûr... On va juste te couper la jambe et ça ira mieux ensuite. Tu devrais souffrir encore... quelques jours, mima t-il approximativement de sa main qu'il gesticulait dans le vide.

\- Me couper la jambe ?!

\- Arrête de l'effrayer... arriva Negan qui vérifiait discrètement l'état du groupe. Au pire on enlèvera la balle, on lui mettra un bandage et au bout de plusieurs semaines, on le renverra chez maman !

\- Ma mère est morte !

\- Alors chez papa ? Simon gloussa, les bras croisés, lorsque Darius fit son entrée.

\- Bravo les gars, je vois que vous avez tenu bon... On a trouvé une camionnette un peu plus loin, donc reprenez la route et on vous suit. Negan... commença t-il en se rapprochant, en un murmure. Une fois arrivés, je te montrerai tes quartiers. Sache que pour l'instant, tu n'as commis aucune faute... même si des fois, j'ai la nette impression que tu te fous de ma gueule et que me voir pourrir sur le bord de la route te remplirait de joie... Mais passons... Poursuis sur ta lancée, et on verra ensuite si on te garde.

\- Si vous me gardez ? ironisa le brun, sarcastique. Je suis une menace, c'est ça ? Mon pauvre Darius, je te pensais plus redoutable. Alors, tu baisses ta garde ? Tant mieux, si tu fais dans ton froc, c'est que t'as compris à qui tu as réellement affaire.

\- Tiens tes paroles Negan...

\- Et ce cher D., tu sais, le chef du groupe... Il en pense quoi lui ? Le plus vieux resta stoïque, camouflant sa rage.

\- Dwight pense ce que je pense. Et si je veux que tu dégages, Dwight te donnera l'ordre de dégager, c'est clair ?

Il lui répondit d'un clin d'œil outrageux. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à savoir qui de lui ou de Darius, Dwight prendrait part, même si au fond, la réponse raisonnait clairement en Negan :

\- Tu auras droit à un test, ça ne te fera pas de mal et ça nous permettra de te connaître davantage... Savoir si tu es digne de confiance. Savoir si tu ne risque pas de t'en prendre à l'un de nous... Tu sais, ce monde nous surprend de jour en jour. Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour pour trouver son véhicule, quand le professeur lui attrapa le bras, qu'il serra fortement d'une poigne significative.

\- J'espère vraiment être le seul à passer ce test... Ça me flatte, tu sais. L'aîné eut du mal à comprendre le sens de ses dires. Son front se plissa un peu plus en une mine indécise. Je l'espère pour toi Darius, tout comme j'espère que tu ne viendras pas fourrer ta sale gueule dans mes affaires les prochaines fois. Son aura menaçante continuait de le plonger dans l'embarras. Je te vois, hein. Je te vois à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Je ne supporte pas cette façon dédaigneuse avec laquelle tu me parles. Tu t'adresse à moi comme si je n'étais qu'un chien... Une merde... Une putain de merde de chien. Et ça, vois-tu, je n'apprécie pas du tout ! T'es pas encore au courant des folies que je fais lorsqu'on me pousse à bout. Mais continues, bientôt, tu seras aux premières loges pour y assister ! La batte de baseball pointée dans sa direction, Negan aurait juré voir une goutte perler le long de la tempe de son rival. Une goutte de sueur provoquée par la dangerosité de sa voix. La promesse de ses actes futurs. Continues à jouer au plus malin avec moi, et c'est moi qui te dégagerai du groupe. Sauf que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne...


	9. Chapter 9

Darius le menait jusqu'au long couloir donnant aux chambres, situées aux premier et deuxième étages. Negan le suivait, méfiant, le regard fuyant quant aux moindres indices suspects. La guerre était déclarée entre les deux hommes, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le premier coup de feu. L'ambiance morbide de la situation se reflétait sur les murs, tachés de sang. Les victimes de l'épidémie avaient été touchées de plein fouet, les occupants de l'hôtel s'entre déchirants en laissant derrière eux un amas de chair sanguinolent :

\- T'essaierais pas de me baiser par hasard ? jeta t-il perfide avec un soupçon d'ironie déplacée. C'est que j'en vois pas la foutue sortie de ce satané couloir... Le plus vieux se retourna, la face illuminée par cette sournoiserie qui lui allait tant. Negan se figea presque, ayant l'impression de se voir, au même moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Negan, je ne vais pas te la faire à l'envers... Pas aujourd'hui. On est presque arrivés, tu vas enfin pouvoir voir tes nouveaux quartiers !

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu tentes de me buter... Il pila devant une porte, pour approcher une main faussement conciliante à son épaule.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir montré ta nouvelle chambre... déclara t-il d'un ton solennel en levant la clef à hauteur de son visage.

Le voir jouer avec lui le faisait fulminer de rage. Et pourtant, le brun appréciait jouer, mais cette manière bien à lui, de tourner les choses à son avantage ne convenait pas face à un adversaire comme Darius. S'il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage verbalement, il ne lui restait plus que la force brute. La frustration ressentie alors que l'autre le toisait amusé, le força à lâcher un sourire terriblement enjôleur, camouflant la tension funeste qui l'habitait. Car s'il ne tuait pas, il ne lui restait plus que l'art de la séduction, pour apaiser les âmes. Pour apaiser _son_ âme. Darius lui répondit en levant un sourcil, prenant part à la partie. Puis, il inséra la clef dans la serrure, pour ouvrir la porte sur une grande chambre lumineuse. L'homme entra, tandis qu' _il_ restait à l'écart, derrière :

\- Voilà où tu pourras te reposer et trouver un peu de tranquillité...

\- Où je pourrais réfléchir à comment me débarrasser de toi... Contrarié, l'aîné ria amèrement.

\- Aussi oui, je te l'accorde... Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, Negan inspectait son nouvel environnement.

\- Tu n'entres pas ? se tourna t-il enfin vers l'intéressé, qui restait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Entrer dans cette chambre avec toi revient à signer mon arrêt de mort... Je préfère attendre encore un peu que les choses se compliquent. Il y a un certain challenge qui se crée, lorsque l'on côtoie son ennemi, et que l'on sait que l'on peut y passer à n'importe quel moment !

Son ricanement moqueur en disait long sur ses motivations. Ainsi, alors que Negan s'empressait de se vautrer sur le lit, savourant un matelas bien plus confortable que la dureté du sol qui l'avait accueilli ces derniers temps, Darius partit. Comme si de rien n'était, il quitta son semblable, sans un mot, l'esprit pourtant habité par la compétition qui les animaient. Si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, il n'y aurait qu'un gagnant, et le prix de la défaite serait la mort.

Il patientait, immobile sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, scrutant le plafond. La batte de baseball reposait près de lui. Tout était calme, dans ce lieu désormais sécurisé, toutefois, l'homme s'y sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Les murs étaient en parfait état, recouverts d'une tapisserie jaunie. Les meubles en bois étaient anciens, mais question décoration, il ne ferait pas le difficile. Un souvenir assez drôle lui revint en mémoire, et il se surprit à sourire seul dans la pièce. Lucille et ses talents de décoratrice, Lucille et ses manières de tout déplacer, lors de chaque ménage de printemps. Combien de fois était-il rentré chez lui, sans reconnaître le lieu tant tout avait changé de place. Mais ce passé était révolu, tout cela ne reposait plus que sur des souvenirs, qu'il fallait oublier pour ne pas les laisser dévorer l'être détruit qu'il était à présent. Les claquements de dents des cadavres résonnèrent soudainement, puis apparurent leurs faces déchiquetées aux yeux inanimés. Le film se répétait souvent. Quand le silence prenait de l'importance, il sombrait dans ce quotidien tristement macabre. Les cris. Le sang. L'odeur. La mort.

Sa tête lui tournait, venant perturber le peu d'harmonie et de calme qu'il avait pu trouver dans cette nouvelle chambre. D'un bond, le brun se leva, non sans oublier la batte qu'il amena avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il aimait bien sa compagnie. Quoi que le terme « compagnie » aurait pu être bien trop fort pour qualifier un objet, néanmoins, cette assurance qui se décuplait en lui lorsqu'il l'avait en main commençait à lui devenir indispensable. Il avait vu dans le regard de Dwight, la frayeur émaner lorsqu'il l'avait manié une première fois, dans le vide afin de tester ses capacités. Une arme de mort, voilà ce que la batte représentait, une arme de mort simple, mais redoutable. Contrairement aux armes à feu, celle-ci témoignait d'une violence considérable, car la manier revenait à administrer soi-même le coup. Et cela, Negan l'appréciait grandement. Sa paume serrée autour du bois poli, il pouvait sentir les dégâts causés par la force de ses gestes, à répétition. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Du bien de sentir une force intérieure renaître en lui et imposer une peur effroyable au sein du groupe. Il était déjà dangereux, mais avec cette batte, Negan devenait le tueur qu'il n'avait cessé de redouter. Mais pourquoi renier sa véritable nature ? S'il fallait bien briser les chaînes et franchir les limites, c'était maintenant.

Il resta devant le miroir de la petite salle d'eau une dizaine de minutes, à contempler celui qu'il devenait. La poussière incrustée dans les pores de sa peau. Les vêtements salis par le sang. Les mains couvertes de crasse. Les ongles noircis. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa barbe, qu'il n'avait jamais vu si longue. Sentir cette épaisseur disparaître ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris une douche. Cette bonne douche chaude dont il rêvait tant. Peut-être allait-elle lui remettre les idées en place et le réveiller de ce cauchemar... toutefois, il en doutait au fond de lui. Son âme se refléta dans le miroir, lui donnant une satisfaction égocentrique. Que voyait-il ? Un homme déterminé. Un homme déterminé à survivre. Un homme déterminé à tuer. Comme il ressentait les tragiques événements de ces derniers jours, ancrés au fond de sa personne, et comme il aimait ce sentiment dévastateur et sinistre, lui laissant le champ libre à toute forme de domination. La baignoire lui sembla être un passage obligatoire alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements pour les laisser au sol et profiter d'un court moment de détente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'esprit embrumé par la décontraction de ses muscles, sous la vapeur tiède, l'homme à la batte ouvrait lentement les paupières, réveillé par des bruits émanant de l'entrée. Il se redressa, réalisant que l'on frappait discrètement contre sa porte. Le temps de soupirer sous la gène, de sortir et de s'habiller en vitesse, il vint ouvrir pour se confronter à Sherry. Ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici, il afficha une moue surprise, qui lui déclencha un rictus amusé :

\- Tiens, Sherry chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait ton chez-toi... Il n'était pas dupe et la dévisagea accusateur.

\- Toutes les chambres sont faites sur le même schéma ma belle... Désinvolte, il repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Ça te dérange pas si je rase cette putain de barbe ? la questionna t-il en cherchant le nécessaire dans le petit rangement derrière la porte. C'est que j'en ai ma claque de ne plus sentir le vent sur mes jolies joues rosées.

Il fut satisfait de trouver comme par enchantement ce dont il avait besoin. Le rasoir et la mousse à raser devait appartenir à un triste visiteur, frappé par l'apocalypse. Il s'appliqua à la tâche, la mine concentrée devant le miroir, furetant de temps à autre vers la porte ouverte, contre laquelle s'était installée la jeune femme :

\- Tu comptes me mater un moment comme ça ?

\- Est-ce que je te dérange ? Son côté mielleux l'attendrissait, pour se transformer en brasier une fois son regard posé sur son corps. La passion, brutale et vive était un sujet qu'il appréciait exercer. Sherry avait cet atout de pouvoir jouer sur son physique. Mais il l'a posséderait avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

\- Oh non... siffla t-il entre ses dents. Pas toi, non. Jamais ! Ta présence à le don de me réchauffer le cœur, tu comprends. Tu devrais être flattée, tu me donnes d'autres idées que d'exploser des crânes... Mais si tu me disais la raison de ta venue, peut-être qu'on pourrait gagner du temps, non ? Il s'arrêta pour la scruter un instant, d'un regard brûlant.

\- J'ai toujours aimé l'ambiance des hôtels.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'aime ce qui se passe dans les hôtels. Il se mordit la lèvre, atteint par ses dires. Toutefois, il ne répondit pas de suite, lui laissant la chance de se rattraper, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Sherry était faite comme un rat. Il l'avait cerné et elle était piégée entre ses griffes. Il passa l'eau chaude sur son visage et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer.

\- Allez ma belle... sois pas conne, et dis moi la vérité, hein. Le filet de sang qui s'échappa de sa mâchoire l'interpella. Il perdit soudainement toute crédibilité.

\- On dirait bien que le nouveau s'est coupé.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu veux. Negan se rua devant le miroir pour constater la coupure, dont il l'appuya de sa paume afin de stopper le flux.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis habile de mes mains.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Elle fit un pas vers le lavabo, le frôlant presque afin de s'emparer du rasoir, taquine.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé faire, j'aurais très bien pu faire le travail, sans ne laisser aucune trace.

\- Ha ! J'aurais trop peur que tu me rate et me taillade la gueule...

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

\- Je suis plus directe... Elle jouait avec le bracelet fin qui ornait son poignet, la tête sur le côté laissant ses lèvres pincées sous la pression.

\- Sans blague !

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle soutint son regard avec insolence, non sans baissée sa garde. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, il s'en moquait. Sherry avait forcément une idée en tête, quelque chose à demander ou obtenir. Mais Negan, à ce moment précis s'en moquait éperdument. Il frissonna en détaillant un peu plus son visage angélique :

\- Je suis une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, et qui obtient ce qu'elle veut.

\- On est deux...

\- Si je voulais, reposa t-elle la lame aiguisée, j'épargnerais ton visage pour privilégier ta gorge.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Elle le provoquait si naïvement qu'il en aurait presque rougi s'il n'avait pas été si sanguin.

Son corps s'embrasa brusquement. Ses pensées les plus viles vinrent se répercuter contre les parois de son crâne, imprégnant ses volontés. La maîtrise de ses gestes s'évapora. Son comportement changea brutalement. Son regard brumeux de désir fut inondé par une vague de fougue, dirigée par une pulsion logée au plus profond de son être. Il ne lâcha qu'un grognement rauque, les traits électriques et noirs. Sa paume trouva sa cible. La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise en sentant ses doigts encercler sa gorge. Elle resta de marbre, paralysée et incertaine :

\- Il paraît qu'on mesure l'intensité d'un désir lorsque les doigts pressent la gorge. Une putain de gorge. C'est si vulnérable et fragile... Alors jolie Sherry, est-ce que tu veux toujours jouer avec tes mains foutrement habiles ?

Et pourtant, il était bien là, la dominant de son corps à l'aide d'une seule main. La voir si faible lui arracha un ricanement mesquin. Elle l'avait cherché, et sa véritable arme face à l'homme restait de lui obéir. Mais à quel prix. Vicieux, il contemplait son reflet dans ses pupilles dilatées. Muet, il profitait de ce premier moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Car il y en aurait d'autre et Sherry ne serait pas la seule à subir son attitude volcanique et spontanée :

\- Negan... tu me fais mal...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu soulèves ta robe quand je suis là, mais dès que je m'approche pour écarter tes putains de cuisses, il n'y a plus personne ! Ne te lance pas dans une partie que t'es pas capable de poursuivre, hein. Parce que moi, je suis un type qui assume. Figure toi que je me montre assez méfiant en ce moment... le couteau sous la gorge, là j'en ai un, un véritable putain de couteau, tenu par un malade qui se fait vénérer par une bande de chiens incapables de faire la différence entre la main qui les nourris et celle qui les poignarde en plein cœur ! Je n'aime pas quand on se moque de moi... alors dis moi la foutue raison de ta visite ?!

\- Ta protection. J'ai besoin de ta protection. On a besoin de toi, ma sœur et moi. Il pouffa en se détachant d'elle, pour prendre la batte et la balancer dans les airs par divertissement. Puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, il revint vers la blonde pour lui présenter l'arme, fièrement.

\- Il y a des règles désormais, et ma protection a un prix. Elle l'implorait enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir sa récompense. Si tu réussis à me convaincre, peut-être que je pourrais faire un geste. Je suis assez généreux, tu sais ! Mais pour ça, termina t-il arrogant, faut que tu me donnes quelque chose en retour.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Darius se pavanait d'un discours héroïque au centre du hall de l'hôtel. Les habitants y assistaient, certains assis sur les fauteuils et canapés, anciennement à la disposition des visiteurs. Negan, interpellé par son élan oratoire, vint se présenter en retrait. Les bras croisés, il avait en face de lui l'intervention la plus osée qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'alors. L'homme se positionnait en _sauveur_ , tout en admettant ouvertement la mort potentielle et probable de ses congénères. Le brun voyait rouge. A chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque seconde et chaque minute, il n'avait qu'une envie, agir et dénoncer ce profiteur, et affabulateur qui se permettait de se présenter comme leader. Non, un imposteur, voila ce qu'il était. Simon, qui côtoyait toujours plus assidûment Ivan et Viktor, vit son ami se distinguer dans le fond de la salle. Ainsi, dans la plus grande des discrétions, il le rejoignit dans l'ombre :

\- Alors, pas mal cette planque, non ? lui chuchota t-il, fier d'en être membre le premier.

\- Je vais me barrer d'ici... Simon ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Je vais me barrer d'ici... répétait-il en fixant avec mépris le plus vieux, qui, debout sur une table, gesticulait pour donner davantage d'importance à son monologue. Puis, sentant l'incompréhension subite émaner de son semblable, il se tourna vers lui pour murmurer tout aussi froidement. Mais avant, je vais buter ce type.

Le mouvement de recul de Simon fut accentué par la brutalité de son geste. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart et ainsi, discuter de manière plus raisonnée et compréhensive. Les cuisines étaient un parfait endroit. Negan s'adossa à une armoire vitrée, les jambes droites en avant, tenant sa carrure :

\- Mais t'as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je nous trouve un lieu sûr et toi, tu débarque en me disant que tu veux partir ?

\- Justement... Il n'est pas sûr.

Le calme du brun provoquait au second des sueurs froides. Le voir remettre en question le peu de confort et d'aise qu'ils trouvaient le rendait fou. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait était que Negan ne supportait pas de se trouver en l'état de simple habitant d'une communauté. Non, ce qu'il voulait était la diriger. Alors, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'éliminer son opposant, tout en promettant un refuge meilleur à ses nouveaux disciples :

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

\- Il est capable de nous sauver, c'est déjà ça, non ?!

\- Tu sais qu'il terrorise les femmes du groupe ? Simon fit la sourde oreille. Tu sais ce qu'il fait les soirs ? Il s'invite dans les chambres.

\- C'est pas nos affaires, ça ! finit-il par conclure égoïstement après une courte pause. T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sens que cette enflure est un salopard qui tripote des femmes dès qu'elles ferment les yeux ! Sherry est venue réclamer mon aide, il tourne autour de sa sœur.

\- C'est ça ton excuse, c'est pour une nana que tu veux le tuer ?! Arrête de jouer aux héros, arrête de reproduire le schéma. Regarde ce que ça a donné pour Ellen... Tu voulais la protéger, elle a terminé six pieds sous terre ! Sherry et Tina sont assez grandes pour le stopper. Quoi que c'est sûr que si elle prend exemple sur sa grande sœur, ça va lui être difficile de dire non à un homme ! Elle est mourante de toute façon. Sans ses médocs, elle est foutue. Occupe toi de toi, au lieu de penser avec ta queue. On a plus besoin d'un Don Juan maintenant, on veut juste survivre ! Negan avait aussi cette part de machisme en lui, mais l'entendre tenir de tels propos lui donnait la nausée. Il y allait très fort et la délicatesse n'était pas son fort.

\- Ouais, _survivre_... reprit-il gravement après lui avoir jeté un regard impassible. Sauf qu'il veut me flinguer aussi. Son ignorance témoigna de son soupir exacerbé.

\- Tu dis des conneries. T'es un élément indispensable, pourquoi il voudrait te tuer, hein ?

\- Parce que j'ai menacé de le tuer et de prendre sa place.

\- Forcément, si tu lui vole la vedette... Tu veux devenir le chef de ce groupe ? Très bien... mais ensuite, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Nous trouver une planque, bien plus sécurisée. Je nous construirai un futur dans lequel on aura pas à se soucier de notre putain de cul.

\- Tu rêves Negan... tu rêves.

Simon, excédé par son attitude, quitta les lieux en ruminant. Il n'avait pas tort, être visionnaire dans ce monde était utopique. Car qui sait si l'on allait toujours être en vie demain :

\- Je pars tout à l'heure chercher dans les environs. Je prendrai Dwight avec moi...

\- T'es complètement désabusé ! lâcha t-il interloqué, ne sachant pas s'il faisait le bon choix.

\- Hé Simon ! Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi. Mais dans ce cas là, ne viens pas me lécher les bottes si j'obtiens quelque chose de ce Nouveau Monde.

Ivan arriva en trombe, le regard furieux :

\- Negan ! ! cria t-il autoritaire. Amène toi, Darius veut te voir.

\- Il s'est enfin décidé à m'en coller une ? pouffa l'homme, étonné de voir la conviction si prononcée du Russe.

\- Suis moi ! On va voir si t'es celui que tu aimes tant nous montrer.

Devant la mine surprise de Simon qui les vit le dépasser, ils quittèrent les cuisines pour traverser le hall et l'aile ouest de l'hôtel. Là, il visualisa l'aîné, son débardeur démodé lui saillant le corps, attendre patiemment en compagnie de Viktor. A ses pieds se trouvait une forme, encapuchonnée d'un sac en tissu :

\- Tu m'as demandé ? se vanta t-il une fois à sa hauteur. La réaction de Darius fut sans appelle. Il tira violemment sur la capuche, libérant le visage du prisonnier, agenouillé.

\- Tu connais ce type ?

Negan, choqué par ce qui s'offrait à lui, peina à déglutir. Son ancien collègue, le professeur de sciences, ce pauvre Aidan, capturé par la perfidie incarnée. Mentalement, il se maudit de l'avoir laissé partir, pour se trouver désormais face à une mort certaine. Car _il_ ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement :

\- Il nous a dit te connaître... renchérit-il hautain. Alors on a pensé que ce devait être réciproque, non ? S'il disait la vérité, Aidan serait tué. Et s'il mentait, peut-être aurait-il une chance infime de s'en sortir et d'intégrer la communauté. Car ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin de Negan ne pouvait être toléré. Un mouton noir au sein du groupe suffisait amplement.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas... Le mensonge lui était une chose des plus simples, néanmoins, sa supercherie déplut à son aîné.

\- On l'a capturé derrière, en train de rôder sur le parking... Je n'aime pas du tout les intrus, ni les lâches, ni les traîtres... et encore moins les menteurs.

\- Ça fait un paquet de défauts ça...

\- Ne plaisante pas ! lui ordonna le jeune Viktor, prit d'un élan de supériorité en brandissant sa mitraillette pour l'intimider.

\- Bon Negan... gronda doucement Darius. C'est là que tout va se jouer. Je t'avais dit que je te ferai passer un test... Dis moi, est-ce que tu as des couilles ?

\- Bordel... mais je rêve ! J'en peux plus de tes allusions à la con. Tu veux les voir ? Entre nous, j'aurais peur de te donner des complexes, tu sais.

\- Arrête de faire le mariole et montre le nous, de suite... Son regard changea brusquement pour afficher une folie convaincue. Tue ce type. Tue ce type si tu es un homme de confiance.

\- Tu me demandes de buter un innocent...

\- A ce stade, nous ne sommes plus innocents ! Faut choisir son camp, alors tue le ou dégage du groupe !

\- Negan, je t'en prie... l'implora Aidan qui voyait sa vie défiler lentement devant ses yeux. Je n'y suis pour rien pour la mort d'Ellen... c'est Ted qui as pris l'arme, pas moi !

Darius s'empressa de donner le calibre à l'exécuteur, qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil se voir dans l'obligation d'éliminer le pauvre homme :

\- Fais le Negan. Fais le si tu veux rester... si tu veux encore avoir l'opportunité de m'approcher et de me foutre une balle derrière le crâne !

Il loucha sur l'arme avec la profonde envie de faire taire à jamais le parasite qui lui donnait des directives. Il pouvait le faire, là, sur le champ, et prendre le contrôle du groupe. Mais l'arme lourde du fidèle serviteur à côté ne le rassurait pas. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'avoir les deux. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en sortir indemne. Quel gâchis, mais la simplicité ne pouvait être envisageable, au risque d'y laisser la vie. Darius jubilait, dans l'incapacité de camoufler son visage hilare :

\- Alors...?! C'est lui, ou _moi_? Obéis !

En une fraction de seconde, son but ultime, précisément évoqué, le brun ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Le bras tendu en direction de sa cible, il appuya sur la gâchette sans la moindre émotion, laissant la détonation retentir pour laisser au sol, le malchanceux :

\- Bien ! vint-il lui taper le dos avec virilité. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être docile...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il avait quitté les lieux, enragé, pour trouver une voiture et quitter les environs au plus vite. Simon, devant la malveillance de Darius, avait accepté de le suivre, ainsi que Dwight, qui lui, avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà. Il avait choisi son chef et beaucoup feraient de même durant les prochaines heures. Furieux devant une telle soumission et furieux de se voir patienter quant à l'exécution de ses motivations, Negan fumait de rage :

\- Alors, Darius est toujours un Saint à tes yeux ? grinça t-il au moustachu. Ou est-ce que t'as enlevé cette crasse qui t'empêchait de voir la vérité ? Il ne répondit pas, les nerfs à vifs au volant. Tu comprends que désormais, c'est moi et moi seul qui prends les choses en main... Tu sais Simon, entre toi et moi, j'ai toujours été le plus doué de la bande. Dans tous les domaines.

Vexé et rabaissé, il conduisait vite, le regard fixe, pendant que l'homme à la batte grommelait en observant le paysage qui défilait au travers de la vitre :

\- On va où comme ça ? demanda D. à l'arrière. Un lourd silence pesa soudainement. Le blond rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Aucune idée...

\- On s'arrêtera lorsque je l'aurais décidé, jeta sèchement Negan en brisant le doute installé. Pas avant. Lorsque ce sera le bon moment. Lorsque j'aurais décidé ce putain de bon moment.

Ils traversèrent la ville pour trouver le peu de ruralité qui les séparaient du milieu urbain. Il fallait voir loin, penser à l'avenir. Le centre, habité par la densité et la hauteur des immeubles était une cible privilégiée des survivants. Beaucoup avaient certainement déjà tenté d'y trouver refuge. Il fallait trouver mieux. Se montrer bien plus rusés que les idiots qui se pensaient en sécurité dans un hôtel. La disparité des chambres, et autres pièces à vivre permettaient un luxe confortable et envié. S'y enterrer en se pensant intouchable, quelle absurdité !

Le brun réfléchissait, son index frappant en rythme sur le manche de la batte. Si la ville devenait menaçante, alors il lui fallait trouver la campagne. Éloigné de tous, à l'orée d'un bois dans lequel lui et les siens, ses futurs siens, pourraient aisément se cacher :

\- Prends à droite, tu veux, ordonna t-il en pointant la route du doigt.

\- Mais on quitte la ville... ?

\- Justement. C'est les endroits les plus reculés qui nous apporterons la sécurité... la montagne, la campagne, le bord de mer.

\- Autant embarquer sur un bateau et quitter la terre ferme ! plaisanta Dwight qui avait du mal à comprendre. Negan n'apprécia pas la blague et se tourna sur son siège pour lui adresser un regard noir.

\- Me cherche pas D. Des cons dans ton genre, j'en ai flanqué un tas au sol... En guise d'avertissement, il frappa précisément l'arme en bois contre sa jambe, au niveau de son genou. On part en randonnée, ouais, une sacrée putain de randonnée ! Fais moi confiance et respire ce bon air frais... dis toi qu'un nouvel avenir va bientôt s'offrir à toi !

\- Cette idée t'obsède...

\- Je veux pas crever, tu comprends. Ouais, grimaça t-il, ce serait un véritable gâchis, crois moi. Pourtant, la mort avait traversé son esprit après la disparition de Lucille. Mais s'il devait mourir, ce serait en marquant ce monde. Il voulait laisser une trace et ne pas être oublié comme une victime banale de l'apocalypse. Negan valait mieux. Negan méritait mieux.

Leur virée les menèrent jusqu'à un chemin de terre, quittant le goudron cabossé de la route abîmée. Il sortit en fermant délicatement la porte afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des morts qui rôdaient, attentifs au moindre bruit des vivants :

\- On bouge, on va partir dans cette direction, jeta t-il autoritaire. Utilisez les armes blanches en priorité, on ne va pas s'emmerder avec la présence en plus des morts. Le but est de trouver une baraque assez grande et assez isolée. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera abandonnée et à nous la belle vie !

\- Et pour Darius ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond, la boule au ventre, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Il te reste dans la tête celui-là, hein...

\- Toi aussi.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas pour la même raison. Il lui arracherait la vérité de la bouche. Dwight s'efforça à parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Il a fait du mal à Sherry, un jour...

\- Je sais. Désagréablement surpris de constater qu'elle lui avait avoué le secret, il le dévisagea soupçonneux. Je te sens comme tendu d'un coup... continua t-il acerbe. Ta femme devrait surveiller sa langue. A ta place, je m'inquiéterais, elle l'a donne très facilement, sa putain de langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Blanc comme neige ! Sans scrupule, il vint se rapprocher pour lui murmurer, je vois qu'on a un objectif commun. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me suis tête baissée dans ce traquenard, sans poser de question. Même si j'avais déjà ma petite idée, je voulais que ça vienne de toi, avec tes propres mots... Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté D., alors je vais répondre à ta question sincèrement, moi aussi. Cet enfoiré de Darius, je l'envoie en Enfer ce soir. Dès qu'on rentre, appuya t-il en balançant la batte sur son épaule, j'envoie cette jolie matraque lui régler son compte. J'espère que mon programme te plaît, je ne voudrais pas décevoir mes premiers fans, ha ! Puis, il reprit sa démarche nonchalante, sous la stupéfaction du blond, qui avait du mal à cerner le personnage. Allez, on se dépêche, _mon_ Nouvel Ordre Mondial n'attendra pas. Je veux qu'on trouve et vite ! Dwight n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter la réalité, Negan l'avait à ses pieds.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite forêt qui entourait le peu d'urbanisme encore existant. La batte fièrement dans sa main, suivant Simon qui ouvrait la marche et Dwight, qui pistait derrière, ils avançaient à l'affût. Les traces de l'apocalypse se répercutaient même dans l'obscurité des arbres, dont les branchages dessinaient d'étranges ombres au sol. L'odeur de la mort régnait et ne pouvait ignorer le sang, les os, ou les morceaux de peaux amoncelés de part et d'autre. D. se figea devant un corps transpercé contre un tronc, inanimé. Éventré et les viscères à l'air, il laissait une image macabre et difficilement oubliable :

\- La vache, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, il masqua un haut le cœur face à l'odeur nauséabonde. Negan l'observait, moqueur.

\- Fais pas ta gonzesse D., c'est rien ça ! Vois le côté positif de la chose, t'es pas à sa place... enfin, pas encore ! Il lui administra une tape dans le dos, alors que l'autre s'était figé d'effroi. Puis, le pressant de reprendre leur recherche, il reprit d'une voix grave. Avance, je préfère t'avoir devant moi... tu pourrais nous faire un malaise si on croise d'autres cadavres en cours de route, ha !

Simon ne faisait pas attention à la discussion qui s'installait dans son dos. Confiant, il guettait dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui pourrait satisfaire son nouveau leader. Celui dont il avait toujours cru. Il avait fait ses preuves, se voiler la face avait été une erreur de sa part. Mais l'erreur était humaine et Negan semblait lui pardonner cet écart. Ses pas écrasaient les feuilles séchées au sol. Des grognements résonnèrent près d'eux, derrière un talus organisé autour de branches et tiges, qui avaient poussé dans un grillage fragile :

\- Hé, écoutez ! leva t-il le poing pour les avertir. On est pas seuls, il y a ces choses pas très loin...

\- Bonne nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma le brun en prenant les devants, se confrontant au métal qui consolidait de peu une petite murette. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer ! Il toisa la barrière, pour grimacer devant le misérable état qui ne pouvait pas les protéger d'une éventuelle invasion. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un grillage, si on peut passer, hein... D'un geste brusque, il enfonça la batte dans le trou béant pour tirer et en ramener des barbelés désarticulés.

\- Faut les tuer... enchaîna Dwight.

\- Calme toi mon gars... J'aime pas quand tu décides à ma place. Il vérifia la solidité en tirant sur la longue tige métallique, puis, l'idée en tête depuis un moment, l'enroula autour de la base de son arme. Il tordit l'embout après plusieurs tours serrés. Ça a de la gueule ! gonfla t-il son ego en continuant à chercher de nouveaux barbelés pouvant aiguiser la sordidité de la batte. Une fois terminé, il la toisa d'un regard admiratif. C'est qu'elle avait un certain charme, cette arme embellie par l'aspect malaisant d'un barbelé acéré. Il serra la mâchoire en la montrant à ses acolytes. Ils ne partagèrent pas son euphorie, constatant néanmoins qu'une partie inquiétante naissait un peu plus en Negan. Une démence lugubre. Tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau jouet ? Dwight bégaya maladroitement.

\- Si, c'est encore plus effrayant et cruel...

\- J'adore cette batte... effleura t-il son doigt le long du métal enroulé. Hypnotisé, son monologue faisait froid dans le dos. Elle fait de l'effet, on ne va pas se mentir, hein. Elle pétrifie au premier coup d'œil. Parce qu'au premier coup d'œil, tu sais qu'elle ne va pas te louper. Faut inspirer la peur mon cher D. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu peux t'en sortir. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai éclaté mon premier cadavre avec... Elle est puissante et sacrément belle, elle mériterait même que je lui donne un nom, ha ! Avec ça, j'en connais un qui va comprendre que je ne rigole pas avec les menaces... Le clin d'œil adressé à Dwight continua à installer la crainte en son esprit. Allez, on poursuit !

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour tomber nez à nez avec la bâtisse de leur rêve. Simon avait suivi le grillage, une main parcourant les losanges fins pour ne pas perdre la piste. Son bras avait été enfoui dans les branchages épais, non sans douter d'une éventuelle morsure. S'il y en avait bien un qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était bien lui. Ainsi, ses enjambées avaient fini par le mener contre une base en ciment contre lequel il avait buté. Puis, le regard levé, il avait ouvert une bouche ronde d'admiration en voyant se dessiner devant lui, les larges cheminées d'une usine désaffectée :

\- Venez voir ! aboya t-il, venez, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Negan fut le premier à accourir. Lorsqu'il vit le monument, il éclata de joie en alignant jurons et compliments.

\- Bien joué Simon ! C'est toi qui nous a trouvé ce putain de monstre. Tu vois, quand tu veux... tu fais du bon boulot ! Mais regarde moi la taille de cette usine... T'as le cul bordé de nouilles toi, hein. Le regard lourd de Simon pesa sur lui. Hé... je déconne ! plaisanta t-il avant de s'aventurer vers leur trouvaille.

Il écarta les branchages sauvages qui parasitaient la clôture, pour agripper un morceau en béton brisé au sommet, servant auparavant de pilier joignant le grillage. Là, le brun prit son appui et se souleva pour franchir la barrière et se retrouver de l'autre côté, aussi facilement que faire se peut. Ses deux compères ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient face à l'énormité de cet ancien complexe industriel. Les hautes cheminées surplombaient l'étendu de leur vue, alors qu'autour venaient s'agglutiner quelques corps, qui, dès qu'ils les virent, avancèrent péniblement, les bras tendus et grognant de faim. Les voilà, ces fameux cadavres qu'ils avaient entendu de l'autre côté. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Leurs grognements étouffés en laissaient paraître davantage.

Dwight sortit son pistolet pour tirer dans le tas. Il en tua une bonne partie, Simon se rua sur lui :

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Negan a dit « que les armes blanches » ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?!

\- Un vieux réflexe, s'excusa le blond. Je vais essayer d'y penser les prochaines fois.

\- S'il y en a ! S' _il_ réussit son coup, t'auras plus droit à l'erreur.

Un sifflement les interpellèrent, le leader était déjà à l'entrée, prêt à ouvrir la porte. Comme il espérait y trouver un abri, et malgré l'obscurité de ce monde, il en était persuadé, il pourrait construire quelque chose de meilleur. Quelque chose de meilleur pour _lui_ , avant tout, bien entendu. Se donner les moyens de réussir, voilà ce qu'il s'était toujours répété.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'usine, ils furent étonnement satisfaits de découvrir une luminosité légèrement opaque, mais toutefois distinguable et exploitable. Intrigués, ils vérifièrent le rez de chaussée, se rendant compte que les escaliers de métal froid menaient à plusieurs étages :

\- Il y en a combien à ton avis ? demanda D. perplexe, la mine levée vers le plafond qui n'en finissait pas. Negan haussa les épaules.

\- Je dirais quatre ou cinq. Peut-être plus, j'en sais foutrement rien en fait. Ce devait être un putain de bâtiment qui devait servir à construire toutes sortes de merdes qu'on utilisait avant... Les autres étages sont peut-être compartimentés.

\- Quel pied... rêvassa le moustachu, les mains sur les hanches. Je nous vois déjà y habiter.

Les carcasses métalliques, composées de bidons, plaques de voitures, détritus et recyclages s'amoncelaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Negan devina en scrutant le fond de l'immense pièce principale, un four, servant certainement de déchetterie aux matériaux non utilisés. Au dessus était installée une passerelle menant à une porte. Une nouvelle issue qui débouchait sur une mystérieuse pièce, dont il y trouverait une fonction. La curiosité piquée, il s'y aventura pendant que Simon et Dwight allaient emprunter l'escalier en amont :

\- On se sépare. Restez vigilants, j'ai pas envie de vous retrouver bouffés.

La lumière passant au travers des carreaux poussiéreux donnait au lieu un aspect à la fois sinistre et rassurant. Sinistre quant à ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, et rassurant en se sachant entre quatre murs, et non pourrissant sur les routes à l'extérieur. Negan passa la porte. Sa main chercha un interrupteur. Le couloir dans lequel il avait atterrit, contrairement aux pièces voisines, était sombre et dépourvu de fenêtre. Les cloisons autour de lui semblaient émiettées à certains endroits, et il aurait juré y distinguer des traces d'ongles ancrées, comme si l'on avait tenté de s'échapper. Le plafond lui, accueillait de larges tuyaux et conduits. Mentalement, il jura sous la patience qui s'amenuisait alors que ses doigts furetaient contre le mur. Frôlant la rigidité du ciment, il sentit une matière visqueuse, le confortant dans l'idée qu'au final, se trouver entre ces quatre murs se révélait être aussi dangereux qu'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il sentit le bouton descendu, il soupira discrètement en l'actionnant vers le haut. Les ampoules qui n'avaient pas été allumées depuis un moment cliquetèrent, pour afficher une faible luminosité. Le brun visionna sur le champ ce qui l'avait fait grimacer. Un corps entassé contre le mur, dont un morceau de peau avait entaché la partie supérieure, près des interrupteurs. Un spectacle des plus écœurants, mais qui déclencha en lui un émerveillement sordide. « Celui là n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de survivre », avait-il pensé en traversant le corridor. Encore une porte. Sur quoi allait-elle déboucher ce coup-ci ? Le jeu de piste l'amusait tel un enfant, et sans se soucier des découvertes de ses coéquipiers à l'autre bout de l'usine, il tourna le verrou, pour se retrouver face à une porte close :

\- Merde ! pesta t-il en se voyant stoppé dans son élan.

\- Qui est là ? entendit-il derrière la paroi. Le ton méfiant et non assuré de l'inconnu le fit sourire. Negan avait cet attrait de cerner rapidement les individus qui l'entouraient.

\- Le livreur de pizza... le concerné ne répondit pas. Allez, je blague, ouvre la porte, tu veux. J'ai trouvé cette planque et je me suis dis que je pourrais y trouver des trucs sympas à l'intérieur. T'as l'air d'être bien au chaud, prostré derrière cette porte. Ouvre moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, qui me dis que vous n'allez pas essayer de me tuer ?

\- Ha ! gloussa le brun, parce que je suis un homme de parole. Je veux juste discuter... J'ai l'air sacrément con à parler à un mur.

\- On a qu'à rester comme ça, parler au travers de la porte... se rassura t-il. Au son de sa voix, Negan en conclut qu'il devait être plus jeune que lui. De peu, mais une chose était sûr, il n'avait pas la confiance d'un homme mûr. Il n'avait pas _sa_ confiance, _à lui_. Le brun eut un rictus frustré. Il devait y avoir une chose importante à l'intérieur pour qu'un idiot s'y enferme et se montre tant sur la défensive. Cependant, il se montrerait plus persévérant que lui.

\- Très bien, admit-il en se raclant la gorge. Comme tu le voudras, t'as les clefs en main, hein... Il ricana grotesquement pour reprendre sa duperie. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas...

\- Oh... gronda l'homme, ne sois pas con, tu veux. Tu vaux mieux que ça, t'as réussi à fermer le clapet à un enfoiré comme moi en me refusant cette foutue porte... tu peux bien répondre non, c'est pas comme si je te demandais combien de fois tu allais pisser par jour !

\- Frank.

\- Frank ? Frank... Il s'arrêta un instant, sentant les frissons d'angoisse de son silence pénétrer la pièce voisine. Salut Frank, moi c'est Negan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Negan ?

\- Hé... murmura t-il, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Je te préviens Frank, n'essaies pas de me doubler. Qu'est-ce que tu caches à l'intérieur ?

\- Rien.

\- Il fut un temps où l'on coupait la main des satanés voleurs... Les violeurs, c'était la queue et les menteurs... ouais, je te laisse deviner... Le mensonge est un vilain, oh oui, très vilain défaut, tu sais.

\- Vous essayez de m'intimider !

\- Je te rends nerveux ?

\- Oui. Il éclata de rire.

\- Ha ! Je t'imagine parfaitement chier dans ton froc. Tu dois être si livide ! Il demeura muet. Allons, je t'ai déjà perdu ? Ne perds pas ta langue, c'est la seule putain de chose qu'il y a entre nous deux. Enfin, ça et la porte...

\- Je veux que vous partiez.

\- Impossible, j'adore me faire de nouveaux amis... Dis moi Frank, tu m'imagine comment, _moi_ ?

\- Je ne veux pas y penser.

\- Hé, fais un effort, tu veux ! poussa t-il soudainement furieux. Je fais l'effort d'apprendre à te connaître alors que je pourrais très bien me barrer et te laisser te débrouiller avec ce monde de merde. Alors rends moi la pareille !

Negan bouillonnait doucement, l'épaule contre la porte et le visage baissé vers la serrure. La batte dans une main, l'autre dans la poche gauche de son pantalon sombre :

\- Frank ? Je ne t'entends toujours pas...

\- Grand ! lança t-il en espérant que sa réponse lui donne satisfaction. Je vous imagine grand et massif.

\- Continue...

\- Le crâne rasé, avec... des tatouages.

\- Hé ! beugla le brun, tu me prends pour un putain de taulard ou quoi ?!

\- En quelque sorte...

\- Et c'est un taulard qui te fout tant les jetons ? Bordel, à ta place, j'aurais plutôt la trouille du petit jeune qui reste dans son coin, à comploter dans ton dos, à la place d'une enflure qui a passé sa misérable vie en taule. Méfie toi de ceux qui te donne l'impression d'être tes amis... Ceux qui cherchent ta confiance avant tout.

\- Comme vous ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le penser, mais tant que tu n'auras pas vu ma gueule, tu ne pourras pas en être certain...

Il le sentit baisser sa garde, ne résistant pas à son monologue délicatement orienté en son honneur. L'influence qu'il en avait dégagé n'avait été qu'une sourde manipulation, dont le principal intéressé n'avait pu se rendre compte. Negan restait immobile, patientant tel un chat attend le retour d'une souris, cachée dans un trou. Les secondes lui paraissaient une éternité. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre de côté les pulsions colériques qui se déclenchaient dans ces situations. Un enfant qui voulait un jouet sur le champ, piquait une crise pour l'obtenir. Lui, s'il voulait que la porte s'ouvre sur le champ, tuerait jusqu'à la voir s'ouvrir. Aucune barrière ne devait entraver son chemin. Il les ferait tomber les unes après les autres. Sans surprise, le cliquetis de la serrure s'enclencha et la paroi s'entr'ouvrit sur un petit homme, coiffé en arrière, la mine fatiguée et les poches sous les yeux :

\- Salut... jeta l'homme enthousiaste. Je vois enfin à qui j'ai affaire ! Il força l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, composée d'un matelas miteux, orné d'une couverture en laine. Des cartons rigides entassés dans un coin servaient de table sur lesquelles reposaient des sachets de nourriture vides. Sympa chez toi...

\- Je ne veux pas que vous restiez...

\- Je sais. Tu sais, si j'étais un type bien, je t'écouterais... malheureusement pour toi je ne le suis pas ! Devant le visage déconfit de Frank, il reprit, mutin, en ouvrant ses bras. Alors, est-ce que je suis comme dans tes pensées ?

\- Vous êtes pire.

\- Ha ! T'as dû imaginer quelque chose d'assez crade quand même pour penser ça. C'est vicieux d'imaginer son ennemi, tout en l'ayant en face de soi, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est comme si tu te mettais à sa place. Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, tu prierais pour sortir rapidement de ma tête... Le truc c'est qu'au premier regard, je suis ce taulard que tu redoutes... mais quand tu creuses plus profondément, je suis plutôt le genre de type comme le jeune qui complote dans ton dos. Bravo, tu as presque vu juste ! Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de place pour les « presque » désormais, c'est soit noir, soit blanc. Alors tu vois Frank... il faut toujours... se... méfier ! Il accompagna son discours d'un claquement de doigts, faisant sursauter l'autre.

Il tourna rapidement dans la pièce en inspectant les détails qui pourraient lui servir. Elle pourrait parfaitement remplir le rôle de future chambre, ou de ses futurs quartiers :

\- Il y a quoi là bas ? demanda t-il en fixant un petit couloir étroit.

\- Une salle d'eau.

\- Rien que ça ?! Mais c'est le putain de Paradis chez toi ! L'homme, le regard fuyant, louchait sur la batte barbelée, tout en se faufilant discrètement vers une boîte en métal, dans l'angle de la pièce. Oh, et je vois que t'as une belle vue d'ici... continua Negan de plaisanter en venant ouvrir la fenêtre, donnant sur la cour où s'agglutinaient quelques morts, errant sans but.

Mais on ne pouvait se jouer éternellement de lui. Quand il se rendit compte de ce que s'apprêtait à faire le second, il bondit au devant de lui, pour s'interposer devant la boîte :

\- Oh ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes mon gars... Il l'arrêta en posant dangereusement la batte contre son torse. La cherche pas celle-là... Puis, plongea sa main dans le contenant. La vache... s'enjoua t-il en saisissant l'énorme poignard qui y était rangé. Il est sacrément joli... et sacrément mortel ! Je te remercie du cadeau !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous le donner.

\- Je sais, tu voulais me buter avec ! Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas réussi, et que je t'en ai empêché. Et maintenant, je suis au courant qu'on ne peut absolument pas installer un lien de confiance entre nous, tu comprends. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien ta gueule aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

La tension émergeant de la pièce déclencha une sueur froide au pauvre homme, qui comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour espérer un quelconque arrangement. Negan, rictus aux lèvres, entama un sifflement qui continua à lui glacer le sang :

\- T'aurais pas dû m'écouter... T'aurais pas dû m'ouvrir la porte. Petit cochon, tu as ouvert la porte au grand méchant loup ! ... C'est moi, _le loup_ , précisa t-il en fronçant les sourcils, espiègle. Mais ses traits se durcirent de nouveau, attisés par la peur grandissante du survivant. Le visage glacial, il avançait, faisant reculer Frank jusqu'à la large fenêtre. Et comme je ne peux plus te faire confiance alors... Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. D'un geste, il s'empara du col de sa chemise pour le soulever de sa force brute. La petite taille de son interlocuteur aidait beaucoup et il le maniait avec une facilité telle, qu'il vint l'appuyer à hauteur de la vitre, désormais ouverte.

\- Non, non ! gesticulait-il, les larmes lui montant en sentant le vide l'appeler. Pitié !

\- Pitié ? Non, je n'en ai plus. Frank... soupira t-il d'un air navré, t'as voulu jouer au plus rusé avec moi. Sauf que tu as perdu... Et à l'avenir, je n'ai pas à m'encombrer de perdants ! Que veux-tu... tu as échoué ! Ses doigts agrippaient avec fermeté le vêtement, sentant le corps tremblant sous sa poigne. Tu es chez moi, _ici_. Et tu n'étais pas invité sur la liste ! ! Il le bouscula violemment, avec dégoût, lui laissant le temps de pousser un faible cri. Son corps s'écroula au sol, alertant les cadavres qui vinrent se repaître de la tiédeur de sa peau. Au-revoir Frank !

Negan, devant la gravité de la chose, esquissa un sourire amusé, pour retrouver son naturel froid et sombre. Là, il continua à fouiller la pièce, quand son regard fut attirer par une chaise de bureau, sur laquelle était posé un blouson en cuir, noir et intacte :

\- Jolie prise ! se mordit-il l'intérieur de la joue en l'essayant. Merci pour le cadeau mon cher Frank. Décidémment, je suis gâté... et chanceux !

Et il sortit en roulant des épaules, chercher Dwight et Simon. Il avait trouvé son refuge. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramener la communauté. Son peuple. Son peuple qui avait besoin d'un dirigeant pour les aider à survivre. Ils lui obéiraient, et gouvernerait, chacun pliant le genou sous sa brutalité.

Les deux autres ayant débarrassé le peu d'ennemis rencontrés aux étages supérieurs, le virent arriver au loin. De sa démarche droite et sûre, accentuée par un blouson le seyant à merveille et d'une batte de baseball, fièrement élancée contre son épaule, ils restèrent de marbre, habituant leurs pupilles au leader inné qu'il était :

\- Bien, commença t-il d'une voix forte, en levant le menton. Maintenant que tout est prêt, allons botter le cul de cet enfoiré de Darius !

Frank était _sa_ troisième victime, tuée de sang froid. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Darius lui, avait lui même scellé son sort. La batte ne le louperait pas :

\- Et pour Ivan et Viktor ? questionna le moustachu, tenté par l'idée de trahir ses nouveaux complices. Un nouveau challenge. Il en fallait pour mériter les promesses de l'homme à la batte. Ils sont féroces ceux là, ils ne lâcheront pas si facilement.

\- Les chiens de Darius... Viktor n'est rien sans son frère et il serait prêt à bouffer de la merde s'il lui demandait. Je ne veux pas les tuer, ils pourraient servir. Ils sont coriaces et en ont dans le froc. Ils veulent vivre. Faut simplement convaincre Ivan, son frère suivra. Il imagina la scène, s'esclaffant déjà. Négocier avec un Russe, le persuader de changer son fusil d'épaule autour d'une vodka, ça donnerait presque un côté ironique à la situation, ha ! J'en fais mon affaire, on va voir si ses clébards sont si fidèles.


	10. Chapter 10

La voiture revenait, franchissant le portail métallique qui protégeait l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Simon se gara sur le parking, près des voitures délaissées. Tout avait été laissé intact, les portières encore ouvertes sous la frayeur du mouvement de masse. Les détritus jonchaient le sol, quelques traces de sang venaient s'ajouter au décor. Ce monde était devenu lugubre. Il grimaça en ramassant un morceau de papier au sol, déchiré par endroits. Ses petits yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il tentait de lire le message. Dwight fermait la porte, indifférent, habitué à l'environnement. Autre chose hantait son esprit. Le silence qui émanait lui arrachait de lourds frissons, tandis que son regard se posait sur Negan, toujours assit à l'intérieur du véhicule. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observait avec mépris, celui qui avait regardé, si ce n'est touché, sa femme. Au final, il ressemblait à Darius, avec cet éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mais l'aîné lui, semblait moins attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Et lorsque D. voyait la mine fiévreuse de Negan, excitée par la tentation de tuer, il savait qu'il était un adversaire beaucoup plus dangereux. Contrairement à Darius, le brun maniait les mots plus efficacement et la subtilité de ses propos en avait déjà envoûté plus d'un. Lui, dès les premières minutes.

Il quitta le parking sans un mot, passant devant le moustachu qui fixait les corps qui se bousculaient avec avidité contre la grille. La tension palpable, les estomacs serrés, les trois hommes cherchaient durant les dernières heures avant la bataille, un semblant de repos :

\- Hé... interpella t-il à voix basse son ami. Dwight et toi... allez dans la réserve chercher les armes. Faut _les_ prendre en premier. Faut pas leur laisser le temps de réagir, continuait-il avec un calme étrange. Le calme avant la tempête. Simon hocha la tête, toutefois interloqué devant son sang froid. Je vais rester ici un moment, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Faites comme si de rien n'était, ils ne doivent pas se douter... Je vous rejoins ensuite.

Le meneur n'avait pas bougé, la nuque en arrière, placé droit sur le siège avant. Son visage était durci par ses intentions macabres, alors qu'il fermait les yeux en cherchant à décontracter son être. Son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler la violence de ses gestes, et c'est en se réconfortant dans ses souvenirs qu'il arrivait à en oublier les cris de ses victimes. Celles qui le forgeaient petit à petit :

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? s'assura l'homme.

\- Ouais... j'ai juste besoin de recharger les batteries. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, Negan était énergique, électrique. Comme s'il attendait sa sentence, il se refermait progressivement sur lui-même, un bras replié le long du corps. Simon haussa les épaules en quittant les lieux, obéissant aux ordres.

Apaisé, il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement de plénitude. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la douce obscurité le calmait. Il n'entendait plus rien, ni les grognements des cadavres plus loin. Ni le vent qui soufflait parfois en rafale contre les parois de la voiture. Ni les rares oiseaux. Ni les plaintes des survivants de l'hôtel. Ni les ordres de Darius. Negan était seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Les muscles détendus, il soupira. Ses idées les plus viles s'évaporaient. Ses doigts relâchaient mollement la batte, qui vint s'appuyer contre sa jambe. Le contact lui déclencha un frisson. Il l'a sentait à la fois si proche, et si distante. Ses yeux à moitié clos, les pupilles noires sous l'allègement de son bien être, commençaient à se dilater. Il sortait doucement de sa léthargie. Il l'a sentait s'éloigner, se dissocier de sa personne. La batte glissait lentement, tout en finesse, le long de sa jambe pour s'échouer dans le peu d'espace qu'il restait. C'était un sentiment désagréable, la voir partir ainsi. Ses traits se crispèrent. Il se sentit vulnérable. Il se sentit mal. D'un geste, il vint saisir celle qui prenait ses distances, profitant de son inattention. Il l'a serrait d'une poigne forte, recouvrant la force qu'il venait de perdre en une fraction de seconde. Il se sentait mieux, le corps plus léger. Savourant l'instant, ses paupières clignèrent sous l'illusion de se sentir enfin complet. Mais ces retrouvailles furent subitement dérangées. Negan ouvrit les yeux. Un regard sombre enveloppa ses orbes. Il se redressa discrètement, poussant un râle en retrouvant le monde réel. Il aurait juré entendre un craquement. Une forme approcher. Sentir une présence. Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus saccadée, alors que ses palpitations cardiaques se réveillaient brusquement. Il ne rêvait pas, la cruauté de ce quotidien ne lui en laissait plus l'occasion. Une crampe vint lui saisir la cuisse droite, restée trop longtemps recroquevillée dans le petit habitacle. La tension ne descendait pas. Alors, la sensation d'être épié s'empara de lui, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein délire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la vitre, pour voir au travers les corps déambuler derrière la barrière. Ils le répugnaient, et s'il s'agissait du dernier stade de leur évolution, alors il préférait partir sous les coups de son arme fétiche. Sa face s'étira en une moue tordue sous la vision, inconsciemment, il se préparait à brandir son arme, quand on vint frapper contre la vitre. Il fut pris à son jeu. Le brun sursauta sur son siège en poussant un hoquet de surprise. La forme se dessina, pour se pencher à sa hauteur et ouvrir la portière :

\- Te voilà... conclut Ivan, compatissant. Sors de là, et viens nous aider !

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda t-il en mettant un pied hors de la voiture. Je me suis endormi, merde.

\- L'heure de bouger ton cul ! grogna Viktor, planqué derrière son aîné. Negan réagit sur le coup, sortant de sa rêverie. Il lui jeta un regard glacial en s'étirant, élançant la batte vers les cieux.

\- C'est marrant que vous soyez là, tous les deux... j'ai à vous parler.

\- Pas le temps ! sifflait-il, avec la même hargne. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu passé aujourd'hui ? On t'a cherché partout... Ivan restait muet, les bras croisés en retrait. Le brun, qui retrouvait ses esprits ne put retenir un rire gras.

\- Ta mère ne t'a pas raconté ?! Le plus jeune sautilla de rage, en serrant l'arme attendant à sa ceinture. Les mères ont un tempérament bouillant, tu devrais essayer !

\- Salopard ! Il dégaina, ne maîtrisant pas sa colère sous la provocation. Negan, lui, réajustait son blouson en cuir, impassible.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! gronda Ivan en recadrant son frère. Il fait parti de notre groupe, il est précieux !

\- Sois sage et écoute les conseils de ton frère... renchérit-il, prétentieux.

\- Il nous a insulté !

\- Vous les Russes, vous rigolez pas, hein ! reprenait-il hilare en assistant à la dispute fraternelle. Vous êtes du genre à vous flinguer dans une ruelle... Le premier qui l'ouvre y passe !

\- Tiens toi à carreaux Negan...

\- Calme tes nerfs Ivan, faut que je _te_ parle... s'adressa t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux au seul qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Viktor ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, puis rugit de stupeur. Alarmé, il crachait sa haine, alignant insultes dans sa langue maternelle. Néanmoins, il fut rapidement remit en place. Laisse moi te parler cinq minutes, seul à seul...

Les deux frères se regardèrent méfiants, quand le plus vieux accepta d'un signe de tête. Le meneur avait reculé pour trouver un peu d'intimité devant la furie du second. Il était ingérable, et combien de fois s'était-il vu stoppé dans ses élans de frénésie. Ivan, le visage taillé à la serpe encadrant de petits yeux froids, approcha pour le plus grand bonheur de Negan :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? jeta t-il sèchement. C'est pas parce que je viens de remballer mon frère pour toi, qu'on est amis, c'est clair ? Il lui répondit d'un regard emplit de malice, ce qui déplut fortement à l'homme, qui regretta son geste de bonté. Je t'écoute...

\- Je sais qu'on est pas parti du bon pied, toi et moi...

\- Grouille toi, Darius nous attend. On a pas le temps pour les politesses... Le brun ricana.

\- Ouais... c'est sûr qu'il _nous_ attend, et il va pas être déçu, ça je t'en fais la promesse ! Écoute Ivan, faut que tu saches qu'on est tous dans une merde noire ici... Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Derrière, Viktor patientait, les mains dans les poches et l'oreille tendue. Même si on a des petits problèmes d'entente, ton frère et toi êtes loin d'être cons, et vous avez un sacré potentiel encore inexploité ! Vous êtes fait pour vous battre, de vraies machines de guerre !

\- Continue...

\- Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que vous pourriez devenir bien plus puissants et influents dans un futur proche ! J'ai vu comment vous tuiez les cadavres, j'ai vu la façon dont vous maniez les armes. Vous êtes faits pour tuer, pas pour servir ce chien de Darius ! Il vit la mine de son interlocuteur briller subitement de curiosité. Negan accentua ses dires en lui saisissant le bras, installant un rapprochement de confiance. J'ai trouvé une planque bien plus grande et bien plus prometteuse que cet hôtel. Ivan... si vous me suivez, ton frère et toi, je peux vous assurer que vous vivrez comme les rois que vous avez toujours imaginé devenir. Mais pour ça, il faut faire tomber celui qui occupe actuellement le trône...

\- Tu veux tuer Darius ? Il haussa un sourcil étonné, mais n'eut pas de réaction démesurée, ce qui rassura le meneur. Il approuvait certainement certaines conditions de son discours. Cependant, il ne voulait pas trancher de suite et le mena sur une voie beaucoup plus alléchante pour sa personne.

\- Imagine un monde dans lequel tu aurais ta place en tant qu'homme de pouvoir. Tu aurais un poste de haut rang et tu dirigerais un groupe ! Tu pourrais prendre sa place, _à lui_ !

\- Tu veux que je _le_ trahisse ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! se moqua l'homme. Qui est-il pour toi, hein ? Il vous a sorti de la merde, Viktor et toi ?

\- Il nous a permis de survivre... Negan poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Il ne vous a rien donné... que ses restes. Vous avez nettoyé ses merdes, voilà ce que vous avez fait ! Il vous traite comme ses clébards... moi, je vous donne la possibilité d'endosser le rôle de maîtres. Et c'est lui qui marchera à quatre pattes, à vos pieds !

Il le vit se tourner vers le plus jeune, s'assurant qu'il aurait aussi sa place dans le marché :

\- Ton frère aussi ! Viktor est comprit dans le contrat, c'est vous deux ou rien. Vous seriez des sortes de généraux, des bras droits ! Et vous auriez sous votre commandement des groupes. On s'allierait avec d'autres survivants. On serait plus forts. On lutterait ensemble. Vous géreriez le stock d'armes et de munitions. Vous donneriez des ordres et feriez plier les plus têtus qui restent dans ce monde ! Ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être à _votre_ niveau. Vous auriez le champ libre sur beaucoup de choses. Vous auriez carte blanche ! A vous de décider la vie que vous voulez mener... Mais je peux vous offrir beaucoup plus de libertés que ce que Darius vous donne ! _Moi_ , je ne vous promets pas des illusions, mais des faits bien réels.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, pour le dévisager, hésitant :

\- T'es vraiment louche toi...

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui regarde vers l'avenir ! J'avance et je ne recule pas. Je t'offre le luxe de mener à la baguette ce Nouveau Monde, le persuada t-il une dernière fois en un murmure sordide. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de diriger, hein ?

\- Tu es sûr de tout ce que tu avances ? Il devinait dans son regard une ambition bien trop dévorante pour ne pas acquiescer.

\- Tu auras ce que tu voudras. Tout ce que Darius te refuse, tu pourras l'obtenir... Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Ta parole d'homme que tu me suivras, sans retourner ta foutue veste.

\- Chez nous, il n'y a qu'une parole... Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'ils se défiaient, tentant de se sonder l'un l'autre. Mais Ivan venait de flancher inconsciemment. L'appel du butin et des richesses de ce monde était trop fort.

\- Crois moi, à la moindre erreur, le jour où Darius l'aura décidé, il vous écrasera comme des putains d'insectes pour vous remplacer...

Il ne prit pas la peine de questionner son frère et prit la décision, en tant qu'aîné et guide de la famille. Puis, il proposa une main puissante au brun, qui, lorsqu'il se vit victorieux, ne put dissimuler un sourire carnassier :

\- J'accepte Negan. J'espère que tes promesses seront à la hauteur de nos attentes, mon frère et moi. Ils échangèrent une poigne virile. Ne nous déçois pas. Le meneur avait gagné un allié précieux.

Ivan se détacha, laissant le champs libre à son cadet, qui bouillonnait de rage devant une telle proximité. La jalousie de se voir remplacé prit possession de lui, et alors que le brun lui adressait un clin d'œil malicieux, il se jeta sur lui, à l'abri des regards douteux de son frère :

\- Dans quelle merdier tu nous as mis, hein ?! mugit-il, tu crois que je vais te laisser t'immiscer dans nos affaires ? Mais il fut désagréablement surpris de sentir la dureté de la batte appuyer contre son torse. Il s'arrêta net, la face se décomposant devant l'atrocité de l'arme.

\- Ne joue pas au con, tu veux... ou tu risques de tout perdre. Viktor, claqua t-il sa langue contre son palais, tu vaux mieux que ça, non ? La force brute de l'homme plus mature lui arracha une angoisse difficilement avouable. Il déglutit, tenant son regard. Continue de me provoquer et je vais te faire couiner.

\- S'il te plaît Negan... ne fais rien. Tu le regretterais ensuite. Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est que tu sais négocier, on dirait ! T'as du répondant, j'adore. Tu marques un putain de point, mon gars !

Les fils métalliques, froids et aiguisés trouèrent son t-shirt pour trouver sa peau et s'y enfoncer lentement. Désemparé, son regard trouva celui de l'aîné, qui le toisait moralisateur. Il restait de marbre, observant son frère affronter la _Mort_. Observant son frère devenir un homme :

\- Mais n'oublie pas que je suis bien plus rusé que toi. Tu vois, même ton frère t'intime de la fermer. Alors tu vas suivre ses ordres et te faire minuscule... Sinon... lui démontra t-il l'arme barbelée en déchirant avec précision son vêtement, je t'envoie cette jolie chose en pleine gueule. Et entre nous... je crois que tu auras du mal à l'ouvrir par la suite, hein. Humilié et sans soutien, Viktor capitula en louchant sur son frère. Ne t'avise pas de me devancer, ou je te bute. Je t'éclaterai avec _ça,_ et ce sera si dégueulasse, qu'on ne te reconnaîtra même pas, ha ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé se trouver un jour, dans cette position. Conseil d'ami, ne mords jamais la foutue main qui te nourrie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'intérieur de l'établissement lui semblait infecte tant il détestait le leader qui vivait en ce lieu. Negan avançait, confiant, sentant derrière lui les deux frères, qu'il avait réussi à mater comme des bêtes en cage. C'est qu'il avait un réel sens du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Tout en roulant des épaules, il se surprit à siffloter en se dirigeant vers la petite cour, abritant un jardin discret. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Simon et Dwight avait récupéré les armes, leur offrant la victoire sur un plateau. Darius, privé de tout ne pourrait que plier le genou. Par la suite, il se montrerait généreux en réfléchissant à sa sentence, inspirant bienveillance et empathie aux habitants. Puis, comme la punition se devait d'être lourde afin qu'elle soit retenue, il lui enverrait la batte en plein dans les côtes, le mettant à terre pour exploser son crâne facilement. Voilà ce qu'était le plan. Voilà ce qui émergeait dans les pensées de Negan. Lorsqu'il accéda à la partie extérieure, sécurisée entre quatre murs de béton, il constata avec joie que les visiteurs étaient venus apprécier son futur spectacle. Les survivants avaient allumé un feu au centre, pour se réchauffer en profitant de la soirée, les regards projetés vers les étoiles. Le brun trouvait la situation grotesque et il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans un film à l'eau de rose. Il répudia cette idée d'un geste de tête, pour voir devant lui la jeune et jolie Tina, assise sur une pierre. Grelottante, pourtant approchée du feu, elle tentait de se réchauffer. Il eut un flash intense en la scrutant. Elle vint frapper son ego. Le meneur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui porter secours. Après tout, elle était la sœur de Sherry. Et Sherry... était Sherry :

\- Ma belle, tu es glacée... lança t-il en frôlant sa joue de sa paume. Attends, laisse moi t'aider. Au loin, les frères Russes attendaient le signal, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Simon et D. n'étaient toujours pas réapparus. Il vint se présenter à un homme, typé mexicain à première vue, pour lui emprunter sagement la couverture qui ornait ses épaules. Merci pour le service ! termina t-il sincèrement en revenant vers l'adolescente. Délicatement, il l'enserra autour de son corps frêle. Voilà Tina chérie, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant... Un léger merci murmuré sortit de ses lèvres. Elle restait recroquevillée, les mains joignant ses genoux.

Il l'observait avec curiosité, cette jeune femme que protégeait tant la blonde. Étrangement, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout aussi menue, elle avait un visage plus rond et enfantin. Ses cheveux courts lui donnaient un air de garçon manqué, ré haussant tout de même une certaine part de féminité enfouie en elle. Ils faisaient ressortir ses lèvres charnues et ses joues rosées. Ses yeux ambrés retinrent son attention. Elle avait un certain charme, qui ne manquerait pas de se développer et d'exploser quelques années plus tard. Taquin, saisissant ses traits et la mêlant aux jeunes qu'il avait côtoyé au lycée, il afficha un sourire tiède. Sa bouche s'étira mutine, alors que ses yeux pétillaient devant les braises du feu, à côté d'eux. Ce qu'il voyait en elle n'était que le reflet de sa sœur, rien de plus :

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda t-il en chassant de son esprit, toutes pensées déplacées. T'as pris tes pilules aujourd'hui ? Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Sherry lui avait peut-être parlé de lui, pour la mettre en garde contre une proximité trop grande.

\- Je n'en ai presque plus...

\- Merde... grogna t-il, clément quant à son état. Être malade en pleine épidémie, aussi dangereuse soit-elle n'était pas une chose simple. Ta sœur sait que tu es là ? Tu devrais remonter dans ta chambre avant d'attraper froid. Un putain de rhume ne serait pas le bienvenu en ce moment... Affaiblie, elle esquissa tout de même un rictus compréhensif. Negan enroula un bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Son corps restait frigorifié.

L'harmonie qui accompagnait son élan de générosité se brisa violemment. Il pila, l'échine prise de spasmes involontaires. Son corps réagissait. Negan ne tremblait pas, non, il se battait inconsciemment contre son être. Sa mâchoire se contracta brutalement. Ses traits se raidirent. Il entendait le chuchotement mesquin de Darius à son oreille. Son souffle frôlait sa peau, alors qu'il s'était introduit furtivement dans la cour. La scène raviva les tensions meurtrières en un claquement de doigt :

\- Je vois que tu te comporte en bon Samaritain Negan...

\- Casse toi... l'avertit-il en aidant la jeune femme à marcher.

Il aurait bien mis sa menace à exécution, mais l'adolescente dans les bras, il ne se voyait pas la délaisser pour bondir sur sa proie, toutes griffes dehors. Il ne se voyait pas non plus l'éliminer sous _ses_ yeux. Sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve au moment où le plus vieux, continuait son manège en le suivant, longeant le jardin pour trouver l'entrée de l'hôtel. Les escaliers menant aux étages semblaient si loin :

\- Je remarque aussi que tu portes un joli blouson, et en bon état en plus... Le cuir te va bien !

\- Casse toi Darius, répéta le brun, les dents serrées. Il devait se contrôler, il ne pouvait pas exploser de suite. Pas devant la gamine.

\- Sa sœur t'a chargé de jouer les baby-sitter ? se moqua t-il dédaigneux. Ou est-ce que c'est un tour de passe passe pour mieux la sauter après ? Negan se tourna pour lui adresser un regard noir. Un regard le menaçant de ne pas franchir la limite. Hé... aboya t-il amusé, on est tous pareils, hein ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'y penses pas, je ne te croirais pas !

Il lâcha Tina en bas des escaliers, pour revenir sur ses pas et faire face à l'homme. La batte en main, il lui démontrait en faisant des moulinets :

\- Tu comptes m'effrayer avec ça ? Il leva son débardeur pour lui démontrer le pistolet, rangé à son ceinturon. Ivan et Viktor furent rejoints par Simon et Dwight, qui assistaient à la joute, plus loin. Les habitants s'étaient levés, tous figés devant le rapport de force qui s'installait. Je risque de t'amocher avec ça, tu sais...

Negan ne répondait pas, sentant son sang bouillir, parcourant ses veines pour enflammer son corps. Il voyait son sourire narquois inonder ce visage si détestable. Ces yeux vicieux, qui s'étaient plus d'une fois, posés sur une femme en pleine nuit. Il eut envie de vomir. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le répugnait, c'était l'abus sexuel. Elles étaient mariées à d'autres et ne lui appartenaient pas :

\- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier. Si tu veux, tenta t-il de détendre l'atmosphère, tu peux l'amener dans une chambre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Et puis, elle est plutôt mignonne... Elle a quel âge ?

\- Dix-neuf ans...

\- Une jeunette, mais ça ne change pas grand chose, elle reste une femme ! Allez Negan... vint-il lui tapoter l'épaule comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire, fais toi plaisir ! Ou prends en une autre, il y en a plein dans le groupe... Puis beaucoup se sont retrouvées veuves, ça ne leur fera pas de mal non plus. Si ce Monde part tant en sucette, autant en profiter !

\- J'ai un sérieux problème avec ça, tu sais. Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer une femme... crois moi, j'ai aimé à en crever pour _elle_. T'as déjà connu ce sentiment, de perdre ta putain de raison de vivre ? C'est pas de cette manière qu'il faut agir, surtout maintenant que ce monde a perdu les pédales ! Il faut relever la tête, il faut se comporter comme des hommes, pas des animaux... Survivre ! Et il y a des règles à respecter, des putains de règles Darius ! Et à en croire ce que tu me dis, tu ne les as pas souvent respecté. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu arrêtes à partir de maintenant, c'est clair ? L'homme fronça les sourcils sous son insolence.

\- Tu crois que tu es bien placé pour me donner des ordres ? _Le nouveau_ ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qui tu étais... avec tes plaisanteries déplacées et ton foutu charisme de manipulateur ? Tu es comme moi ! Exactement comme _moi_. Tu crois que tu peux me dire comment agir avec les femmes de _mon_ groupe ? Vas chier ! Je ne te laisserai pas m'embobiner !

Negan ne put retenir ses assauts devant ses propos. L'acharnement qui s'installait en lui depuis le début de l'apocalypse refit surface pour le laisser enrager, la mine défigurée sous la folie de sa brutalité. La colère qui irradia son corps décupla la puissance de ses coups, et il lui administra son poing en pleine mâchoire. Darius perdit l'équilibre pour se rattraper au mur, derrière lui. Quand il releva la tête, vérifiant l'état de son visage à l'aide de sa main, un sourire sournois prit possession de ses lèvres. Là, tout aussi furieux que son adversaire, il se rua sur lui tête baissée. Il plaqua le brun en le saisissant violemment au thorax, pour le plonger au sol. Negan hurla de douleur, en sentant son dos craquer. La force de son adversaire n'était pas si minime au final et Darius était de taille à l'affronter. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si robuste. Il prit le dessus en le couvrant de coups, martelant son être, tandis qu'il se débattait. Mortifiée, la jeune Tina avait fui dans les escaliers. Les survivants de la colonie plongés dans l'effroi, s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Aucun n'osait stopper les deux concurrents, pas même les quatre acolytes qui dévisageaient la scène, en plein spectacle, pariant presque sur le vainqueur. Dwight mesurait l'intensité de Negan, admettant avec crainte qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à l'homme en cuir. Il peina à déglutir, alors que le brun se voyait immobilisé sous le plus vieux :

\- Pauvre idiot, depuis le début, tu m'as posé problème ! Tu n'as jamais eu ta place ici. T'es un dur à cuir, et si c'est de cette manière qu'il faut te dompter alors, te prendre une raclée devrait te remettre les idées en place !

Malgré sa lèvre fendue, la face sanguinaire qu'il affichait lui fit froid dans le dos. Darius profita d'un moment opportun pour se redresser et tenter de dégager son arme. Une balle dans la tête et ce serait terminé. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes :

\- Tu crois que tu peux me désobéir si facilement ? Si je t'ordonne de venir, tu viens ! Si je t'ordonne d'aider, tu aides ! Il chercha le cran pour détacher le pistolet, puis s'apprêta à viser sa cible.

Toutefois, Negan eut le temps de réagir. Il lui jeta un coup de tête au niveau de l'estomac, le faisant rouler au sol sous la puissance du choc. Enfin, alors qu'il se redressait, éloignant l'arme en l'envoyant ramper un peu plus loin, de son pied, le meneur poussa un gémissement rauque, en attrapant la batte de baseball, tombée dès les premiers coups portés :

\- Darius, espèce d'enflure ! Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche, grimaçant en constatant la blessure. Bordel, tu m'as pas loupé... Le concerné se retourna, restant à terre et reculant en dévisageant son bourreau qui avançait. Ce dernier lui flanqua sa botte en pleine face, le faisant de nouveau hurler de douleur. Il balança sa nuque en arrière en le suppliant d'arrêter. Je t'ai peut-être posé des problèmes depuis le début, mais _toi_... le démontra t-il avec le bout de l'arme, tu m'as sérieusement cassé les couilles aussi. Et depuis le début, je n'ai rêvé que d'une chose : te buter. Éclater cette sombre merde que tu es ! T'es un putain d'imposteur Darius. Tu _leur_ as promis la gloire, mais t'étais prêt à _les_ sacrifier pour sauver ton cul. C'est ça, ce que tu appelles, « leader d'un groupe » ? Moi je vois plutôt un crevard qui fait dans son froc dès qu'il aperçoit un cadavre... Il vint appuyer avec force son pied sur sa cage thoracique, le faisant suffoquer. Tu sais Darius, il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas apprécié... et comme tu le sais maintenant, c'est quelque chose qui me donne envie de vomir... Ouais, ça me rends malade. T'as osé poser tes sales pattes dégueulasses sur des femmes ! T'es tellement sale, regarde toi ! Je vais te tuer.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! mentit-il pour se défendre. Negan, t'es un homme hein, tu peux comprendre ! Il peinait à articuler, ses doigts griffant la lourde chaussure qui retenait son souffle.

\- Je comprends beaucoup de choses et je suis loin d'être un putain de saint aussi, mais ça... bordel, ça m'écœure à un point... ! Sa face grimaça sous le dégoût. T'as violé ces femmes ! Ces putains de femmes innocentes ! Et je suis sûr que t'as encore plus apprécié de cette façon... L'homme haletait en cherchant le peu d'oxygène dont il était privé. Sa figure pâle se voyait bleutée, les veines de son visage, ressortaient sous le manque d'air. Son regard désormais injecté de sang l'implorait de cesser. Mais c'était mal connaître Negan. Il implosait de l'intérieur. Et en plus de ça... ajouta t-il en changeant la botte d'orientation, tu m'as même proposé de me joindre à ton immonde sauterie. Tu m'as pris pour quoi Darius ? Pour un animal ? Peut-être que j'en suis un, mais je ne fais pas ces choses _moi_ ! T'as vraiment cru que j'étais comme _toi_ ? Je suis tout aussi dégueulasse, un véritable connard je te l'accorde, mais j'ai un putain de code d'honneur, _moi_ ! Sa botte fit résonner le craquement des os, émiettant le corps meurtrit de l'aîné. Negan se mordit la lèvre, voyant dans le regard de son ennemi, se refléter son excès de démence. Il appréciait le voir réduit à l'état de larve, piétinée si facilement. La main droite libre, il serrait fortement la batte pour lui présenter. Tu vois ça, je te l'avais promis... Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais... Je t'avais dit que tu en paierais le prix. Il n'en dit pas plus. Il ne le prévint pas. D'un geste, il vint l'abattre contre son crâne. L'entourage pétrifié, hurla de peur. La violence inouïe de l'action défigura sur le coup le pauvre homme, méconnaissable dans une mare de sang. Simon, amusé, se retint d'applaudir. Negan continua, avec la même brutalité. Il la balança encore une fois, puis une autre, et encore une. Jusqu'à ce que la face ne fasse qu'un avec le sol, s'éparpillant sur la surface des dalles en béton.

Il se redressa en soupirant, ne manquant pas de marquer en sa mémoire l'image de celui qui l'avait poussé à bout. Mais il l'avait mérité et la sentence témoignait de la méfiance à son égard. Désormais, se jouer de lui revenait à jouer sa vie, et tout le monde en avait été témoin. Fier de sa puissance, il écarta les bras en balançant la batte dans les airs. Les restes de chairs, agrippés dans les barbelés pendaient dans le vide, rendant la scène encore plus morbide :

\- Bien, à votre tour maintenant ! cria t-il en s'adressant au reste du groupe, qui s'était abrité dans le hall. Vous venez de voir de quoi je suis capable, je ne suis pas un putain de type qui rigole ! Non ! Je suis un putain de type qui assume et qui exécute ses promesses !

Un fidèle de Darius s'emporta et chercha à se rebeller :

\- Toi ! le menaça l'homme en cuir, ne bouge pas où t'es le prochain ! Le concerné fut pétrifié. Tous autant que vous êtes... bougez un orteil et je vous réduis dans le même état que _lui_ ! Son pied écrasa avec insistance la masse de chair déconfite. Vous avez peur ? Vous devriez... Vous devriez chialer de peur de mourir, ouais ! Il s'assagit un instant, Simon le rejoignit, les mains sur les hanches. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. On ne sait jamais de quoi _elle_ est capable... Negan esquissa un sourire brûlant, en brandissant hautain la batte devant la foule. Voici _Lucille_ , celle qui décide de votre mort ! Ne la cherchez pas, elle est violente quand elle s'y met ! Son regard se perdit de nouveau sur l'arme, qu'il venait de nommer pour la première fois. Un frisson se déchaîna en lui et il éprouva un soulagement immense en voyant cette batte, logée entre ses mains. Une batte qui venait de faire ses preuves. Lucille, _sa_ Lucille. Si vous cherchez à me baiser comme Darius a voulu le faire alors... Lucille saura vous recevoir !

Le meneur plaça l'arme sur son épaule en ricanant lourdement. Il tourna sur lui-même, silencieux, en méditant, l'index sur le coin des lèvres. Puis, reprit tout aussi affirmé, en un sourire à vous glacer le sang :

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole et je vous offre mon aide, à tous ! Soit vous me rejoignez et nous partons dans un lieu plus sûr. Soit vous restez ici ! Soit vous m'accordez votre confiance, soit vous crevez seuls ! A vous de décider. Sortez de votre trou à rat, je ne vais pas vous bouffer et rejoignez moi ! Mon Nouvel Ordre Mondial, ou cet hôtel miteux, sans avenir ?

Ivan et Viktor s'avancèrent pour se poser près de lui. Le moustachu leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de soutien. Ils avaient fait le bon choix. Dwight restait prostré contre le mur, le défiant d'un regard emplit de rivalité :

\- Allons D., ramène ton cul ici, tu veux ! Il ne répondit pas, imaginant avec crainte Sherry dans ses bras.

Cette dernière fit son apparition en bas des escaliers, Tina à ses côtés. Lorsque Negan la vit, il haussa des sourcils espiègles, affichant un visage enjôleur :

\- Ma belle Sherry, toi, je suis sûr que tu sais reconnaître tes priorités, hein... Il humidifia ses lèvres en la déshabillant du regard.

Navrée, elle ferma les yeux alors que son mari l'implorait en silence. Néanmoins, elle cherchait la sécurité avant tout, et le plus fort l'accueillait à bras ouverts. La blonde rejoignit l'homme en cuir, sous l'air dépité de Dwight, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Il se rendit, honteux, la boule au ventre de se voir dominé par le brun. La batte toujours en main, Negan porta son attention sur les deux sœurs, ayant rejoints son groupe. Leur influence était incontestable et d'autres suivirent rapidement :

\- Bien ! Les autres, vous avez décidé de pourrir seuls... C'est votre choix ! s'esclaffa t-il, je n'ai pas à en discuter. Cependant, reprit-il après une courte pause, vous conviendrez que nous aimerions récupérer nos affaires... Quelqu'un aimerait dire quelque chose ou s'y opposer ? Allez-y, prenez la parole, je suis très compréhensif, ha ! Il patienta quelques secondes en se retenant de rire. Enfin, il se tourna vers son nouveau peuple, pour ordonner de prendre un maximum de biens. Une véritable saisie. Tout allait y passer, le confort, la nourriture, le matériel médical. Tout. Certains commencèrent à ruminer en se ruant dans leurs chambres pour cacher ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Arrêtez de geindre comme des chiennes ! gueula le meneur, fallait me suivre, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Je vous ai donné le choix !

Les hommes entassèrent les affaires dans les camions et voitures, dévalisant complètement l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Le peu de courageux qui résistaient se voyaient immobilisés au sol, le canon sur la tempe. Negan observait son petit monde s'atteler à la tache, le visage illuminé par le pouvoir grandissant de sa personne. Une fois terminé, Simon le rejoignit, essoufflé :

\- On a rassemblé tout ce qu'on pouvait, on peut partir...

\- Parfait... jeta le brun, hypnotisé par un avenir qui se matérialisait déjà devant ses pupilles. Ses yeux furent attirés par les armes entassées dans un véhicule imposant, dont on fermait les portes avec embarras. Devant un tel pouvoir, Negan frissonna de plaisir. Il releva fièrement le menton en terminant, d'une voix grave. On part d'ici... et veille à laisser les grilles ouvertes. Les perdants méritent leur châtiment. Je ne veux aucun survivant, laissons faire les choses naturellement. Les morts vont reprendre leur place et ils comprendront que je ne plaisante pas ! Je ferai saigner quiconque s'opposera à moi. Il monta dans un large camion noir, pour beugler par la fenêtre, hilare. Direction notre nouveau chez-nous ! Notre _Sanctuaire_...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Voilà comment Negan est devenu le chef de ce qui va devenir les Sauveurs ! Désormais, tout se jouera au Sanctuaire que nous connaissons déjà.. ! ;) Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction (allez, je donne un indice: deux ou trois..!)**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont là et à bientôt :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Le café fumait sur la table. Du pain grillé reposait dans une assiette. Du beurre accompagnait le tout, contre lequel était appuyé un petit couteau au bout arrondi. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et jamais, l'on aurait imaginé une telle scène en pleine apocalypse. Et pourtant, _il_ l'avait fait : Negan prenait place sur la chaise, un sourire emplit de fierté inondant son visage.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait installé sa nouvelle demeure dans l'usine désaffectée, qu'il avait lui-même renommée le _Sanctuaire_. Comme promis, ses plus fidèles acolytes étaient devenus de véritables lieutenants qui veillaient au bon fonctionnement de la vie en communauté. Tout avait été hiérarchisé et précisément délimité par le meneur, qui constatait avec arrogance, la mise en place de son Nouvel Ordre. Les denrées récoltées dans l'hôtel, mêlées à l'approvisionnement régulier de leur virées dans les villes aux alentours leur permettait de vivre luxueusement, contrairement à ceux qui se battaient pour trouver le peu de conserves et d'eau potable. L'homme en cuir avait installé de nombreuses règles visant à améliorer au mieux la cohabitation, mais aussi sa propre personne. Il était intouchable et quiconque se voyait loucher sur sa position ou ses biens, se verrait éliminé par Lucille. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Il profitait de ce moment de détente, qui lui permettait de nouveau un semblant de vie banale, sans le moindre problème. Sans la mort venant se profiler à l'horizon. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Negan s'enfonça dans la chaise, les mains derrière la nuque. Il soupira longuement, entendant les ordres de ses généraux émettre de l'extérieur. Comme il se sentait puissant, touchant du bout du pied le sommet d'une gloire imminente. Une odeur au parfum exotique vint agréablement le ramener sur terre. Il se mordit la lèvre et se redressa : Sherry s'était assise à côté, elle avait posé une tasse vide sur la table. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui lança un sourire tiède :

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur réveil, que de voir une femme le matin ! Elle masqua un visage gêné, t'en veux ? lui proposa t-il du café en désignant le mug vide.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ça va me faire du bien.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi, hein ?

\- Dwight n'est pas rentré dormir, ce n'est pas la première fois et le savoir dehors la nuit me fait faire des insomnies... Sa voix était plus basse, comme si elle avouait un secret enfouit.

Negan fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant des promenades nocturnes du blond :

\- Il fait ça souvent ?

\- Plusieurs fois par semaines... et lorsqu'il revient au petit matin, il me dit seulement qu'il se changeait les idées car il ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle pensa que le brun prendrait sa défense, ce qu'il ignora, un rictus espiègle venant s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

\- Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu me rends visite dans mes putains de quartiers, au lieu de rester sagement dans les tiens. D. a des raisons d'avoir le sommeil perturbé, tu sais...

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! commença t-elle à s'emporter, n'acceptant pas qu'il lui rejette la faute. Je fais ça parce que tu m'y oblige. Je fais ça pour aider ceux que j'aime ! Negan hocha la tête, elle continua, piquée à vif. Si tu n'avais pas ton système de points ou de donnant-donnant, je pourrais rester aux côtés de mon mari, mais tu veux que je sois près de toi.

\- Difficile de me lasser de ta présence, elle le coupa sèchement dans son élan d'ironie.

\- Je me retrouve obligée d'expliquer à ma sœur la raison de mes départs les matins, pour te retrouver et partager une matinée autour d'un café... Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Désormais, plus rien n'est normal, tu sais...

Sherry soupira, sentant l'adrénaline retomber. Elle venait de mettre carte sur table, malgré le lourd poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine et se voyait admettre la vérité devant un homme, capable de l'écraser au premier regard de travers :

\- Il fallait que je te le dise... reprit-elle calmement. Il n'eut pas de réaction agressive, à son grand étonnement.

\- Je peux comprendre que ça te mette dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de ton mec. Mais D. doit comprendre que s'il veut continuer à bénéficier de tant de privilèges, de la part d'un type comme moi, aussi généreux que je puisse être, il doit faire des sacrifices. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant le regard prudent de la femme. Puis, il but une gorgée de café pour reprendre gravement. Et tu sais, entre nous... notre accord fonctionne à merveille ! Je t'ai confié une mission, tu n'es pas là juste pour me tenir compagnie.

\- J'ai peur de me faire prendre parfois... révéla t-elle la mine pâle.

\- Ha, qu'ils essayent ces salopards ! Non ma belle, je t'en fais la promesse, je les choperai en premier. Alors dis moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ? As-tu des informations croustillantes à me fournir ?

\- Ivan et son frère suivent toujours à la lettre tes ordres. Parfois, Viktor rumine en remettant en cause certaines décisions, mais l'autre est là pour le recadrer. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu dire du mal de _ton_ Sanctuaire.

\- Ils ont compris qui était leur nouveau chef... et pour Simon ?

\- Rien à signaler, je lui ai parlé en coup de vent alors qu'on se croisait dans le couloir. Negan leva un sourcil, n'appréciant guère la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Et... ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il partait faire un ravitaillement avec Mark et d'autres hommes. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal et serein... enfin, toujours aussi prétentieux, ça, ça ne change pas. Le brun poussa un râle rauque, en reposant une tartine qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Fais gaffe à lui quand même. Je le connais depuis un sacré paquet de temps et il n'est pas une bonne fréquentation quand on a autre chose qu'une queue entre les jambes. Tu as parlé d'un certain Mark ?

\- Le petit ami d'Amber. Il esquissa une grimace en tentant de les visualiser mentalement. Dwight est souvent avec eux lors des virées à l'extérieur.

\- Amber ?

\- Quand j'ai du temps libre, je reste un moment avec elle. On bavarde de notre ancienne vie. Elle et Mark étaient dans le groupe de Darius, je me suis toujours assez bien entendu avec elle, même si elle a tendance à pleurer sur son sort. Tina l'aime bien aussi.

\- Faudra que tu me l'as présente... Je suis sûre que je pourrais remédier à son mal être, ha !

\- Il y a Mark... jeta t-elle en buvant son café.

\- Et alors, toi, tu as bien D., non ?

Negan reprit son occupation et prit de nouveau le pain grillé. Là, habilement, ses doigts trouvèrent le couteau pour venir beurrer la tartine. Son tempérament impulsif, malgré sa bonne humeur de la journée ne pouvait être maîtrisé constamment et c'est avec force qu'il appuyait la lame en cherchant à étaler le plus de surface possible. Sous un élan de puissance, le morceau se brisa, s'éparpillant en miettes sur la table :

\- Bordel de merde ! grogna t-il en serrant le couteau.

\- Attends, laisse moi faire. Sherry vint à son secours pour lui préparer elle-même une tartine, avec toute la douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Malgré les tensions qu'elle ressentait à son égard, c'est armée de sang froid qu'elle prenait sa tâche à cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Sherry chérie, hein... T'es une putain de bonne fille !

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire se voulant le plus sympathique au possible :

\- Tiens, elle lui tendit le pain grillé, prêt à être dégusté. Toutefois, son hypocrisie ne fit plus effet.

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit brutalement, innocemment, il vint poser sa main chaude sur la sienne, pour murmurer d'un ton provocateur :

\- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu veux. Je te connais et je connais les nanas dans ton genre. J'en ai sauté assez pour savoir si elles ont une idée derrière la tête ou non. Et depuis tout à l'heure, je sens que tu me caches un truc. Dis moi la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me donnes quelque chose.

\- Le paquet de clopes que je t'ai filé la dernière fois est déjà vide ?!

\- Non, pas pour moi, pour ma sœur. Negan s'apaisa doucement. Il revint s'asseoir dans le fond de son assise en terminant son café.

\- Comment va t-elle ? J'ai appris qu'elle avait eu un léger malaise il y a deux jours...

\- Elle est très faible... La face renfermée de l'homme ne la rassurait pas. Je t'en prie Negan, si tu pouvais me donner la clef de l'infirmerie, pour que je puisse avoir un accès régulier aux médicaments, je ne viendrai pas te les réclamer la peur au ventre ! Ma sœur risque de mourir à tout moment...

\- Je vais te donner une boîte. Une seule. Parce que je veux te voir t'agenouiller devant moi en me suppliant chaque jour. Tu ne sais pas le plaisir que ça procure de savoir qu'on manie soi-même une vie.

\- Comment peux-tu être si dur avec moi ? Je fais tout ce que tu me demandes de faire.

\- Pas tout. Tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose en retour, tu te souviens de la règle, hein ? Il humidifia ses lèvres en la fixant avec fougue. Ce soir, je veux que tu dîne avec moi.

La blonde saisissait parfaitement l'enjeu, et afficha un regard dévasté. Comme si la menace planait au dessus d'elle sans aucun moyen de défense, elle soutint sa mine amusée, alors que sa langue venait clapoter contre son palais, les traits narquois. Elle se devait de faire face à cela, pour sa sœur, Sherry n'avait pas le choix. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accepter, on frappa lourdement à la porte. Negan grinça en se tournant vers l'entrée, dérangé en pleine négociation :

\- Tu attends de la visite ?

\- Non... Il se leva d'un bond pour venir ouvrir et se retrouver nez à nez avec Dwight. Là, son esprit malin reprit brusquement le dessus, et il s'arqua en arrière, hilare. Tiens, regardez qui vient me voir de si bonne heure... Tu es rentré de ta petite chasse nocturne ?

\- Ma femme est là ? le coupa t-il en cherchant à entrer dans ses quartiers. Est-ce que Sherry est avec toi ?

\- Hé ! beugla Negan brutalement, calme toi, tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est là ?

La concernée était immobile, écoutant attentivement la discussion en retrait. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine en sachant son mari de retour, elle attendait avec hantise un retournement de situation. Si D. était venu précisément en cette matinée, ce n'était peut-être pas pour venir la chercher au final :

\- Je sais qu'elle est souvent fourrée avec toi, c'est tout...

\- Ha oui, c'est tout ? continuait-il de le taquiner en tenant la porte afin qu'il ne fasse pas un pas de plus. Me dis pas que c'est pour cette raison que tu viens frapper à ma porte, hein... Je ne te croirais pas. T'as jamais été un bon menteur D., tu sais.

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien... On a trouvé des hommes armés qui traînaient autour du Sanctuaire. On les a ramené dans la cour, ils attendent ton jugement.

\- Tu doutes des capacités de mes gars ? Tu doutes qu'ils puissent défendre convenablement mon putain de Paradis ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça...

\- Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que bordel, je l'ai entendu d'ici... Bouge pas, je reviens !

Nega ferma la porte pour partir enfiler son blouson et s'armer de Lucille. Avant de débouler dans l'entrée et franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers la femme, qui le toisait méfiante :

\- Passe une bonne journée ma belle, on se retrouve ce soir. T'as intérêt à être là.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un air amusé transparaissait sur son visage, alors qu'il voyait devant lui, les trois hommes alignés, agenouillés devant la puissance de son Ordre :

\- C'est sacrément fâcheux de vous retrouver dans une telle putain de posture... jeta t-il, son rictus disparaissant soudainement. Quel est le con qui s'est fait prendre en premier, hein ? A cause duquel d'entre vous, j'ai été obligé de quitter mes quartiers, alors que je prenais mon pieds à prendre un petit déjeuner comme si toute cette merde n'avait jamais existé ?!

Les trois hommes n'eurent pas la même réaction. Celui au centre jetait des regards anxieux à son voisin de gauche, tandis que le dernier, à l'extrémité sur la droite, fixait le sol sans un mot. Negan en profita pour reprendre son jeu malsain. Il les intimideraient jusqu'à obtenir des réponses :

\- Alors, vous avez perdu votre langue quand on vous a chopé ou quoi ? La politesse veut que l'on réponde quand on pose une question, bordel !

\- On cherchait un abri... commença courageusement le blond au centre. On voulait juste trouver un refuge pour être en sécurité. Le meneur leva un sourcil intéressé en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Et par trouver un abri, tu veux dire, armé jusqu'aux dents, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... On ne vous aurez pas fait de mal ! Il continuait à observer du coin de l'œil celui près de lui. Son teint livide n'inspirait rien de bon.

\- Il a pas l'air dans son assiette ton ami à côté...

Les vêtements salis par la boue d'une chute après une course contre la mort, probablement. Sa figure vitreuse et dégoulinante de sueur interpella Negan. Il le toisait fasciné, les yeux brillants sous la curiosité :

\- Il a été mordu ? L'autre hocha tristement la tête. La vache, on va assister à une transformation en direct, ha ! Le plus jeune des deux autres fit brusquement un écart sur le côté. Negan fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. On dirait que ton pote à la trouille...

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne le connais pas...

Le meneur fut une nouvelle fois surprit. Il porta son attention sur l'intéressé et vint s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Là, il le fixa durant de longues secondes. Il était assez jeune, un adolescent qui n'était même pas encore entré dans la majorité. Son sweat à capuche trop ample lui donnait une allure ridiculement massive alors qu'il avait un corps sec et frêle. La tête baissée, il n'osait supporter le regard du brun :

\- D'où tu viens, toi, hein... émit-il en soupirant, suivit d'un ricanement en voyant son comportement effrayé, puis il vint claquer sa langue contre son palais. Mais devant son silence, Negan perdit rapidement ses moyens. Sans explications, sa figure moqueuse devint noire et il empoigna violemment ses joues, pour lui redresser le menton. Hé gamin, regarde moi quand je m'adresse à toi ! !

Leur échange ne put durer plus longtemps, les grognements macabres du troisième commencèrent à raisonner, déclenchant des frissons d'angoisse aux deux autres ligotés à ses côtés :

\- On dirait que ton copain est en train de se réveiller...

\- Mon cousin, reprit celui du milieu en vérifiant son état, c'est mon cousin !

\- Alors en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, tu vas me dire exactement ce que je veux savoir, d'accord ? Et là, j'aviserai. Je trouverai une solution pour ton cousin et toi. Mais avant, je veux que tu parles. Il tomba en avant, raide mort au sol. La figure en sueur et l'épaule entachée de sang, il devenait l'attraction des Sauveurs. Je t'écoute ! émit l'homme à la batte en dévisageant le seul capable d'articuler des propos, un temps soit peu plausibles.

\- Je m'appelle Daniel, et mon cousin, le démontra t-il la boule au ventre, c'est Caleb. On était parti faire du camping plus au Nord, quand tout à commencé...

\- Ha ! Votre petite virée à vite tournée court...

\- Je ne veux pas mourir... se lamenta Daniel en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets au cadavre.

\- Continue de me raconter au lieu de te plaindre, tu veux. Et il écoutait sagement, comme un enfant émerveillé devant la lecture du soir. Après tout, c'était comme une histoire.

\- Nous... bégaya t-il en acceptant l'ordre, nous avons couru. On a survécu avec nos vivres provisoires mais cela n'a pu durer que quelques jours. On a pas fait de réserves, on pensait que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre... Le plus vieux soupira, excédé par cette attitude enfantine. Mais on se trompait. Ensuite, on a cherché à se cacher, puis on est parti dans la forêt, on pensait qu'on y serait en sécurité. Il y a moins de morts qu'en ville, c'est sûr, mais il y en a qu'en même. On s'est fait piéger au petit matin, j'ai eu le temps de m'échapper, mais Caleb s'est fait mordre. L'autre hocha la tête, un air faussement attristé.

\- C'est moche...

Caleb ouvrait les yeux, grinçant en un rugissement sourd. Il se redressa, agenouillé tenant maladroitement le dos cambré sous ses jambes attachées. Daniel le fixait avec hantise, la bouche entrouverte de voir cet être si proche, sa famille, être devenue un monstre claquant morbidement des dents. Autour d'eux, les quelques Sauveurs présents enthousiasmaient devant les réactions horrifiées des deux plus jeunes, qui impuissants, priaient pour qu' _il_ ne se relève pas. Negan reprit son sérieux. Il réajusta les pans de son blouson, affirmant son autorité de leader puis se leva pour venir approcher la créature. Face à la mort, il resta de marbre, toisant le regard vitreux. Puis, il le contourna pour lui attraper les cheveux et le tirer en arrière :

\- Bordel, à peine réanimé qu'il pue déjà la mort à plein nez ! D'un geste, sans adresser un dernier regard à son cousin, il sortit son poignard pour trancher d'une main habile la gorge froide de l'homme. Le coup était précis, sans émotion. Il jeta la tête encore vivante aux pieds de Daniel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! cria ce dernier, qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?! L'autre écarquillait de grands yeux en essayant de comprendre la situation. Ils n'étaient pas tombés entre de bonnes mains.

\- Ce que je viens de faire ? répéta Negan le sourire aux lèvres, je viens de le libérer. Là, il dégaina son pistolet pour achever la dernière once de vie qui animait Caleb. Le coup fit sursauter Daniel. Et toi, s'adressa t-il à lui emplit d'assurance, toi qui n'a même pas été capable de sauver ton cousin... Je te libère aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le brun tira de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur lui, le tuant aussitôt. Il tomba à la renverse, alors qu'un silence angoissant s'installait sous l'immobilité du meneur. Il dévisageait le corps, une moue satisfaite. Ouais, t'aurais pas fait un bon _sauveur_ mon gars...

Il revint ensuite vers l'unique et dernier rescapé :

\- A ton tour... commença t-il redoutable. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme ces deux là toi aussi, tu vas parler, hein. Il leva les yeux vers Simon en lui adressant un geste de la main. Le moustachu obéissant aux ordres, comprit et vint menacer du canon de son arme le jeune homme. Allez, sois pas con et réponds à mes questions. Tremblant de peur, l'adolescent prit enfin la parole.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Oh ! jeta l'autre malicieux, j'entends le putain de son de ta voix, c'est pas trop tôt ! Dis moi qui tu es, et d'où tu viens.

\- Je m'appelle Tom et je viens de nulle part.

\- Tom... merde alors, tu sais que c'était le même nom que mon connard de paternel. J'ai toujours eu envie de le cogner... mais je ne lui en ai jamais collé une, même le jour où il m'a foutu dehors.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? sanglota t-il en sentant l'arme appuyer contre son crâne. Negan ricana lourdement.

\- Si je vais te tuer ? Est-ce que je vais le tuer ? s'adressa t-il à Simon innocemment.

\- Si tu me l'ordonnes.

\- Voilà ! se vanta t-il en revenant sur Tom, « si je lui ordonne ». Donc tant que tu te tiens à carreaux petit, t'as rien à craindre. Tu vois, ça c'est une putain de bonne réponse, et c'est le genre de réponse que j'aime entendre : l'obéissance. Parle, termina t-il sèchement.

\- Je n'avais personne avec moi au début, mais j'ai fini par tomber sur des groupes. Ils se sont malheureusement fait tuer. Je me suis retrouvé seul, je suis parti. Je cherchais de quoi survivre quand je me suis souvenu de ce qu'avait dit un des hommes avec moi. Il avait parlé d'un refuge appelé « la Colline ». Les yeux du brun brillèrent soudainement, alors j'ai tenté de le trouver... et vous m'avez trouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur cet endroit ?

\- Rien du tout, j'espérais justement m'y abriter quelques temps.

Il soupira en le fixant satisfait, puis baissa la tête, le regard touché :

\- Je te remercie pour ces précieux renseignements Tommy chéri. Tu sais, grâce à toi, je vais me faire de nouveaux amis et ça... ça, c'est vraiment génial ! Le truc tu vois, c'est que tu ne me sers plus à grand chose dorénavant... Les pupilles du jeune se dilatèrent pour se remplir de larmes. Il devinait ses intentions funestes. Alors je vais devoir faire un choix.

\- Pitié... Suppliant, son visage était crispé sous la peur.

\- Ha ! Bienvenue à la maison mon gars ! rugit brusquement le meneur en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. T'as cru que j'allais te buter ? Non, pas toi ! Tu m'as obéis et tu m'as été d'une grande utilité, alors je te laisse la vie sauve et t'offre un nouveau foyer. A partir de maintenant mon gars, _tu es Negan._

Simon grimaça en levant le canon de l'arme, pour reculer et reprendre sa place. Negan dévisageait l'adolescent de haut en bas, mutin :

\- Hé merde... on dirait que je t'ai vraiment flanqué la trouille, tu t'es pissé dessus ! La honte qu'il fit naître en lui déclencha des fous rires incontrôlés chez les Sauveurs, alors que l'homme à la batte reprenait son sérieux. En véritable professionnel, il interpella deux de ses hommes :

\- Vous ! Faîtes visiter les lieux au jeune Tommy, et insistez bien sur les règles, c'est clair ?

\- « Ton toit, tes règles ! » lancèrent-ils sous l'automatisme. Fier, il les félicita d'un signe bienveillant. Simon ! appela t-il de nouveau, va trouver Ivan et Viktor. Demain, on part trouver cette foutue Colline à la con. On a besoin d'alliés et on a besoin de munitions.

\- Et pour Dwight, je dois le prévenir aussi ?

\- Non, siffla Negan avec mépris. Cet idiot de D. va rester au Sanctuaire. Il surveillera le nouveau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Est-ce que tu trouves ça bon ? demanda t-il à Sherry ambigu. La jeune femme enroula les spaghettis autour de sa fourchette, en hochant légèrement la tête. C'est moi qui les aient faites ! C'est que j'ai des putains de qualités que tu ne connais pas encore...

Il était vingt et une heure et la blonde, s'étant vu obligée de partager son dîner avec le meneur, elle fixait son assiette l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, retrouver ses appartements, Dwight présent pour elle malgré ses nombreuses absences quotidiennes. Mais elle sentait que Negan ne laisserait pas les choses se dérouler si facilement, et s'il pouvait l'éloigner d'elle, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Elle commençait à percevoir qui il était vraiment, mais si elle voulait continuer à bénéficier de ses privilèges, elle devrait faire un effort et prendre sur elle. La vie n'était pas rose, le Nouveau Monde encore moins :

\- T'en tire une gueule ce soir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim... lui répondit-elle en reposant sa fourchette, le plat à peine entamé. Il fronça les sourcils presque déçu.

\- Merde alors, moi qui pensais te faire plaisir...

Un lourd silence vint s'emparer de la pièce alors qu'il la toisait, soupçonneux. Il devinerait ce qu'elle a en tête avant la fin de la soirée. Il savait comment faire, Negan en avait déjà poussé plus d'un aux aveux :

\- Aujourd'hui a été une putain de bonne journée productive ! lança t-il comme si de rien n'était. On a trouvé trois idiots qui traînaient autour du Sanctuaire... deux ont claqué mais le dernier est venu gonfler nos rangs, ha ! Et devine quoi Sherry chérie... Il se pencha vers elle en joignant ses mains sur la table. Il nous a parlé d'un refuge qui pourrait nous être utile... la Colline, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, jamais entendu parlé.

\- On va s'y rendre demain, j'espère qu'ils seront compatissants, j'ai pas envie de buter encore quelqu'un... même si Lucille me supplie de le faire. La blonde leva un regard horrifié vers l'homme. T'en fais pas, la rassura t-il, elle est peut-être jalouse, mais elle ne t'aura pas, toi !

\- Je suis censée être rassurée ? Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas ses actions.

Elle savait que lui ne lui ferait rien, mais le voir si hypnotisé par une batte de baseball lui faisait froid dans le dos. Car si Negan ne pouvait pas différencier la réalité de ses pulsions égocentriques, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, au nom de cette matraque qu'il aimait tant chérir. Il ne répondit pas et émit un grognement amusé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de surmonter ses peurs et débloquer la situation :

\- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin ?

\- Les médocs ?

\- Oui... Est-ce que tu m'autorise à m'en procurer plus souvent ? Le brun soupira sous le culot qu'elle avait de remettre cela sur le tapis. Negan, c'est pour ma sœur...

Il vint près d'elle. Là, sa main parcourut son épaule pour venir trouver ses doigts et lui intimer de se lever. Une fois à sa hauteur, alors que son regard rencontrait le sien, Sherry eut un frisson. Il fallait l'avouer, Negan était loin d'être déplaisant, et il avait cette assurance soudaine qui lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité près de lui. En sécurité face à ce qui l'entourait, et non face à lui-même. Il n'avait pas ce côté doux et maniable comme Dwight. Non, Negan était celui qui dirigeait, quitte à l'accepter ou non, il fallait faire avec. Intimidée, elle loucha sur Lucille qu'il tenait dans une main :

\- Sherry, reprit-il compréhensif. Tu sais, si j'accédais à ta requête, ça enlèverait une putain de crédibilité que j'essaie de préserver envers mes hommes. Et ça... même pour tes beaux yeux je ne pourrais pas le faire. Elle le fixait dépitée, la mine renfermée. Il esquissa une moue navrée en lisant en son regard toute la tristesse de perdre sa sœur s'il ne lui venait pas en aide. Tu sais, la vie n'est pas un jeu, et la mort est toujours au rendez-vous quoi qu'on fasse.

\- Je t'en prie... murmura t-elle en détresse. Sherry avait épuisé ses dernières solutions. Elle se retrouvait sans armes devant Negan. Elle ne peut pas mourir, je dois l'aider, tu m'as promis que tu ferais tout pour nous ! Il saisit son bras pour la plaquer doucement contre lui.

\- Bon écoute ma belle... C'est vrai, j'ai dis ça... Comme il s'amusait d'une telle situation.

\- Tu me l'as promis, tu dois tenir ta promesse !

\- C'est vrai que je suis un putain d'homme d'honneur. Mais si j'accepte, j'abaisse ma dernière carte pour toi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour moi, hein ?

\- Dwight se doute de quelque chose, défendit-elle l'argument qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense D. ! Ton blond n'est rien qu'une merde collée sous ma godasse si je décide de le piétiner. Alors que toi, tu as sacrément plus de valeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Il lui embrassa la joue tendrement, avant de lui adresser un regard se voulant doux :

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un peu plus qu'une simple pipe, comme la dernière fois ?

 _Paf !_

Le geste partit d'une traite. La claque fut brutale et Sherry le fixait ahurie. Negan prit une profonde inspiration en maîtrisant la colère qui s'animait en lui :

\- Bordel, t'y as pas été de main morte... jeta t-il acerbe en se massant la joue.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens de peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas te gifler !

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair... Tu sais que mon paternel m'a toujours appris à rendre coup sur coup ? Elle se raidit sur place. Sherry n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les hommes auparavant, mais elle sentait qu'être proche de Negan pourrait tout changer. Mais pas les nanas, et encore moins toi. Si j'en venais à t'abîmer, je le regretterais vachement, ce serait un putain de gâchis !

\- Je ne voulais pas ! ! continuait-elle de paniquer.

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?! rugit-il plus fort qu'elle, la figure électrique. M'en coller une ou me sucer ? Tu sais... renchérit-il brusquement en se calmant, cette putain de nouvelle vie est déjà assez dure comme ça. Merde alors, ça me manque de ne plus avoir une femme à mes côtés. T'es la première sur la liste, mais le problème, c'est que je pense pas que tu veuilles quoi que ce soit avec moi, je me trompe ?

\- Dwight...

\- Ha oui, D. c'est vrai... cet idiot de D. vient tout bousiller. Il hésita un instant avant de finir sa phrase. J'ai une foutue bonne idée Sherry chérie, ouais, une vraiment foutue bonne idée ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors... Je vais épouser ta sœur !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais, elle est quand même super mignonne et loin d'être conne ! Et comme ça, elle aura accès à la réserve de cachetons H24, comme elle sera avec moi. Elle aura des privilèges. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Tu... n'oserais pas... ?

\- Ça te pose un si gros problème ? Me dis pas que t'es jalouse... T'as préféré choisir ton blond, viens pas chialer sur ton sort.

\- Elle a dix-neuf ans !

\- Et alors ?

\- Tina n'est pas une fille pour toi. Elle est l'opposée de moi, elle a toujours vécu dans son monde, dans ses livres !

\- Je vais lui faire découvrir le véritable monde.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, elle n'a jamais été du genre à faire la fête les weekend...

\- C'est plus au goût du jour ça...

\- Elle n'a jamais eu personne ! finit-elle par admettre le cœur lourd. Lorsqu'elle se disputait avec nos parents, elle fuguait pour venir quelques jours chez nous. Dwight l'a toujours apprécié. Elle vidait son sac et nous parlait régulièrement.

\- La vache... articula Negan, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Tu devais être une sœur en or ! T'es précieuse en fait comme nana... Mais il ne faisait pas attention à ses dires et continuait à rêvasser son avenir. Ça va être sympa, on fera parti de la même famille, c'est vachement glauque tu trouves pas ?!

\- Arrêtes !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'asperger d'eau sa joue encore rougie :

\- T'en fais pas pour Tina, je ne suis pas aussi brute que ce que tu pourrais penser. Tu devrais être fière, ta jolie petite sœur va enfin devenir une femme. Une sacrée femme, je te l'assure, ha !

\- Comment peux tu être si difficile avec moi ? Tu aimes me provoquer, c'est ça ?

\- Hé Sherry chérie, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a provoqué en premier. A peine j'étais arrivé dans le groupe que tu m'as chauffé, ne viens pas jouer la sainte, tu veux.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de prendre cette excuse à chaque fois ! s'emporta t-elle en le rattrapant dans le couloir. C'est facile pour toi de faire appliquer tes lois, tu inspires la peur à chaque inspiration que tu prends ! Mais moi... je ne suis rien, et avant de te rencontrer, j'étais encore plus insignifiante.

\- Je croyais pourtant que Darius t'avais dans le viseur ?

\- Darius ? Tu l'as connu, tu sais comment il était ! Même s'il était une ordure avec moi, je restais banale aux yeux de la communauté. Alors maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas avec toi, les Sauveurs ont compris que s'ils m'approchaient, tu les enverraient dans la tombe. Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, et si je ne t'avais pas forcé la main, est-ce que tu m'aurais remarqué ? Il hésita quelques secondes en détournant le regard. C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai fait ça pour la survie... J'ai fait ça pour notre survie à toutes les deux, ma sœur et moi ! Tu pourrais faire un effort et arrêter de me traiter comme si j'étais une... Elle se stoppa brutalement. Negan se rapprocha pour grogner d'une voix grave.

\- Dis le... Sherry affronta son regard avec crainte. Elle y distingua cette cruauté malsaine qu'il avait montré au grand jour en tuant Darius. Je veux que tu le dises... finis ta putain de phrase ! !

 _Toc-toc._

Les coups vinrent de la porte. Negan hurla, mécontent qu'on vienne encore le déranger. Il ne supportait pas être interrompu, surtout dans de tels moments. Colérique, il bondit jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment. Dwight apparut, la mine noire :

\- Sherry est là ? demanda t-il avec insolence.

\- Encore toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui, du con ?! pesta le meneur alors que le blond forçait l'entrée pour arriver dans le salon. Il est un peu tard, tu sais, pour venir frapper aux portes et déranger la soirée de ses voisins...

\- Je sais qu' _elle_ est là, et je viens récupérer ma femme.

Le brun vit rouge. Il ne réussit à contrôler ses pulsions et c'est destructeur qu'il vint se mettre en travers de son chemin :

\- Écoute moi bien mon gars, t'es ici chez moi et tu ne m'as pas demandé ma putain de permission, alors tu t'arrêtes là et tu fais demi-tour.

\- Pas sans Sherry. Cette dernière se présenta, un rictus navré aux lèvres. Son mari sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

\- Tu me gonfles avec ça. C'est quoi ton problème en ce moment, hein ?

\- C'est toi. Mon problème, c'est toi.

\- Ha ! vint-il se vanter en s'arquant en arrière. On dirait que tu veux entrer dans le cour des grands ! Ça y est, tu ne te sens plus pisser parce que t'es plus sous la domination de Darius ? T'as cru que tu allais m'avoir si facilement ? T'as cru que j'allais être assez con pour ne pas avoir un tour d'avance sur toi ? D... Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si bête, tu t'es déjà montré bien plus malin, tu sais. Il le fixait avec hargne, pour ignorer ses dires et interroger sa femme.

\- Ça va ? Elle hocha la tête. Le brun n'apprécia pas qu'on ne lui porte que si peu d'intérêt.

\- Fais gaffe Dwight... fais attention à ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Il resserra son emprise sur Lucille, sentant sa patience s'estomper alors qu'une rage profondément enfouie ressortait doucement.

\- Viens, on s'en va... Il lui tendit la main afin de l'avoir près d'elle. Toutefois, Negan se déchaîna. Il repoussa son bras avec force pour le bousculer et le faire dangereusement reculer.

\- Tu es chez _moi_ ici.

\- Je suis un Sauveur, comme _toi_ !

\- Non... Le Sanctuaire est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai bâti. Toi, tu n'étais que le pauvre petit ouvrier qui venait difficilement ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice. Tu es chez moi et je veux que tu dégage.

\- J'aurais dû me barrer même avant que tu ne tues Darius... Quand je vois l'enfoiré que tu es...

\- Dégage de mes putains de quartiers ! ! hurla t-il en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Vas te faire foutre...

Ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles, alors qu'un léger sourire venait illuminer son visage, contrastant avec ses traits durcis. Durant une seconde, Dwight crut le voir se détendre, mais lorsqu'il lui répondit, son sang se glaça :

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? ricana t-il grossièrement.

Sherry restait en retrait, la mine décomposée. Elle attendait la peur au ventre de voir son mari subir la batte. Il ne suffisait que d'un coup suffisamment bien placé pour le mettre en mauvaise posture. Le blond restait de marbre en essayant de soutenir son regard. Après tout, il était là pour défendre sa femme. Il ne reculerait pas. Mais Negan redevint subitement ivre de colère, d'un bond, il se rua sur lui en lui empoignant le col. La brutalité de son geste le pétrifia et il se sentit soulevé avec facilité, pour être violemment jeté au sol. Sous le choc, son crâne vint heurter la surface lisse. La jeune femme poussa un cri de stupeur. Elle se recroquevilla dans le couloir, en prenant de la distance face au conflit :

\- Petite merde, reprit le meneur en se rapprochant. Ne viens pas me donner des ordres, toi qui n'étais même pas capable de défendre ta nana ! Il le remit debout pour lui coller son poing en pleine joue. Il devait comprendre sa défaite. C'est grâce à moi que tu en es là aujourd'hui... Tout ce que tu as, tu me le dois ! Il frappa l'autre joue avec force. C'est moi qui commande ici...

\- Negan, arrête ! jeta Sherry larmoyante, arrête de lui faire du mal !

\- Toi, ferme là ! Il la pointa dangereusement du doigt, D. en profita pour se redresser et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le brun sentit une douleur aiguë lui saisir la mâchoire, pour remonter jusque dans sa nuque. Sa figure fut balancée en arrière, alors qu'il sentait le goût désagréable d'un filet de sang, s'échappant de sa bouche. Ses lèvres se crispèrent, ses yeux s'assombrir un peu plus, tandis que ses épaules remuaient au rythme de sa respiration haletante. A ce moment, une seule idée lui venait en tête, le tuer. Negan n'avait qu'une envie, broyer cet être qui lui faisait du tort en le provoquant. Alors que son rival était prostré contre le mur, levant difficilement des bras maigres en guise de soumission, il souleva Lucille, plus menaçante que jamais :

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'éclaterai ta saloperie de figure, jusqu'à l'enterrer dans ce putain de sol ! D. affrontait son regard dévastateur. C'est qu'on dirait que t'as un sacré culot, suffisamment profond compte tenu du lâche que tu es... Alors écoute moi bien, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, scrutant des yeux alarmés. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et il vit apparaître sur sa face, la violence de ses pensées. Il prit une grand inspiration en se donnant du courage. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait sa femme sur le côté, mortifiée. Cette lâcheté à la con, je t'interdis de la faire ressortir devant moi. Je veux qu'avec moi, tu sois un putain de Sauveur qui respecte mes ordres ! Je veux que tu sois digne de ce que je t'offre, et pas que tu te plaigne comme une chienne, c'est clair ? Il hocha la tête douloureusement. J'espère que c'est clair, parce qu'au prochain dérapage, je ne te louperai pas D... c'est pas la première fois que tu viens me chatouiller les couilles avec tes faux airs de désespéré. Mais une fois le dos tourné, t'en profiterai pour me planter un couteau dans le dos, moi qui te fait confiance les yeux fermés ! Merde ! Il marqua une pause en reprenant sa respiration. Alors, maintenant que tu as compris, qui es-tu ?

\- Negan... Je suis Negan.

\- T'en es vraiment sûr ? Dwight ne répondit pas et baissa honteusement le menton. Demain, on part pour la Colline. Tu vas rester ici et garder sagement le petit nouveau... Tommy chéri et D. La vache, deux sauveurs à la recherche de leur putain de virilité... C'est que je suis un type sacrément sympa, je trouve, à laisser une chance à des idiots comme vous. Ne me déçois pas... Il vint heurter son torse du bout de Lucille, les barbelés froissèrent le tissu. Ne _la_ déçois pas. Surtout pas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ils préparaient les camions pour rencontrer le nouveau groupe. Les Sauveurs y entassaient armes et munitions nécessaires si la situation venait à s'envenimer. Negan rattrapait un groupe d'hommes qui portait des caisses en bois. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit là, sans cesse réveillé en sursaut par des rêves dans lesquels il se voyait trahi par les siens. La tension était palpable depuis peu. Le meneur surveillait ses arrières. Dwight commençait à montrer les dents et les rumeurs sur les désobéissances de Viktor étaient de plus en plus répétées. Heureusement que Simon était là. Certes, dans certains domaines, Negan n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais en matière de réglement de groupe, il gérait la situation. Au loin, il vit le jeune Tom, empiler des boîtes de munitions. Il semblait s'intégrer progressivement :

\- Alors mon gars, comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ici ?

\- Pas trop mal M'sieur... Il rougit presque de fierté sous l'appellation. Mais je ne connais pas encore tout le monde. L'homme en cuir esquissa un sourire et le prit par l'épaule pour le tenir à l'écart.

\- Écoute, j'ai un putain de service à te demander... si tu réussis, je pourrais te faire monter en grade, qu'en dis tu ? L'adolescent haussa des épaules. C'est que ça pue la merde dans mes rangs en ce moment. Et j'ai entendu dire que t'étais un gringalet qui n'appréciais pas trop la brutalité. Ce qui est con, c'est que mes hommes sont comme ça et tu es amené à les côtoyer tous les jours. Mais... Il hésita un instant en cherchant à deviner en son regard ses pensées. Je suis un type plutôt sympa et si tu acceptes mon service, tu pourras obtenir une place plus sûre pour ton cul, loin des ordures du Sanctuaire. Ce sont tous des chiens que je dois dresser tu sais. Alors voilà le marché. Je veux que tu surveilles Dwight, celui avec la tignasse blonde. Fais ça discrètement, dis moi ce qu'il fait, et avec qui il parle. La nuit, il se barre souvent. Je veux que tu le suives et que tu me dises où il se rend, c'est clair ? Si tu fais ça dans les règles de l'art gamin, tu pourras rester auprès de moi et me servir personnellement.

Tom le fixait perplexe, mais il redoutait tellement l'environnement morbide et violent qu'avait installé les Sauveurs, qu'il fut obligé de se décider rapidement. Il n'était pas comme eux :

\- Très bien, j'accepte... Il lui tendit courageusement une poignée de main se voulant virile. Negan se mordit la langue sous la surprise.

\- La vache, toi, tu m'impressionne ! Marché conclu, colle ce connard jusque dans les chiottes s'il le faut... Il lança un signe à Simon, plus en avant, qui s'apprêtait à monter dans une voiture. Bon, reprit-il, il semblerait qu'on soit tous prêts... On va trouver cette Colline à deux balles. Prie pour qu'on ne soit pas obligé d'ouvrir le feu ! Ha ! Il poussa un long ricanement froid. Tom se raidit sur place. Allez gamin, n'oublies pas ta mission, tu veux. Puis, Negan monta avec son fidèle bras droit et lui adressa un sourire sinistre alors qu'ils le dépassaient pour franchir le portail. Les Sauveurs passaient à l'action et leur supériorité ne pourrait passer inaperçue. Simon le toisait incertain :

\- A quoi tu joues avec le gamin ? L'autre lui lança une mine outrageusement confiante à la vue des événements.

\- J'assure mes arrières et je mène la danse. C'est ce que font les meneurs, sauf que moi, je sors des rangs quand ça commence à craindre. Pour ça, il n'y a pas de règle, hein, et Lucille s'occupe de tout, ha !


	12. Chapter 12

Ils avaient fait une pause et garé les véhicules près d'une petite ferme abandonnée. Negan inspectait les environs avec soin, balançant sa batte en rythme alors qu'il cherchait du regard ce qui pouvait encore avoir de la valeur. Les hommes eux, profitaient du moment de détente pour se désaltérer et grignoter un en-cas du midi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de diversité question nourriture et leurs expéditions se résumaient à avaler des sandwich ou des conserves froides. Simon, qui buvait d'une traite une bouteille, ne manquait pas de remarquer la discrétion de son leader, qui s'engouffrait dans la vieille bâtisse en briques. Il lui emboîta le pas, crachant un fond d'eau avant de s'essuyer grossièrement de sa manche :

\- Hé ! l'interpella t-il dans l'entrée, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? L'intéressé se retourna étonné.

\- Je peux aller chier tranquille ? Sans blague, c'est quoi cette question ? L'autre brisa enfin le tabou, qui circulait entre les Sauveurs depuis la veille.

\- On part vers le Nord, mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce foutu refuge n'est pas situé ailleurs ?

Negan fronçait les sourcils, comme il détestait voir ses ordres remis en question. Il s'approcha dangereusement en prenant appui contre le mur. Il restait muet, le regard sondant avec perplexité l'esprit de son acolyte. Les bras croisés, il vint poser sa paume sur son épaule, avant de lancer d'une voix calme :

\- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi Simon ?

\- Si, seulement, c'est la question qui nous est venue en tête avec les gars, mais personne n'osait te demander...

\- Ha ! s'esclaffa l'autre en affichant une mine soudainement plus joyeuse, faut vraiment qu'ils se paient une paire de couilles ces types... Puis, il reprit son sérieux avec cette aisance naturelle qui déclenchait tant de frissons à son entourage, je sais qu'on doit se rendre vers le Nord, parce que j'ai étudié les putains de cartes que mes putains de fidèles Sauveurs m'ont ramené. Je commence à connaître ce satané foutoir et à priori, la Colline devrait être située vers le Nord-Ouest... Alors, on fonce ! Le moustachu l'observait d'un regard indécis. J'ai fait des tracés sur une carte que j'ai planqué dans la voiture, t'as qu'as y jeter un coup d'œil... Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ?

\- Ouais... Il tourna les talons pour retrouver Viktor, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps depuis quelques jours.

\- Attends !

Simon s'arrêta, la mine crispée de se voir stoppé dans son élan. L'ordre de son chef était clair et de sa voix grave, il réussissait à installer le doute en sa personne. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et même s'ils étaient similaires sur de nombreux points, Negan inspirait une crainte difficilement avouable au Sauveur. Il prit une inspiration afin de garder son calme et se retourna, innocent, en le questionnant du regard :

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi, reprit l'homme avec le plus grand des sérieux. Mon fidèle bras droit, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein... Alors accompagne moi dans cette putain de baraque et ensuite tu partiras retrouver tes petits copains. On se comprend ? L'autre hocha la tête en le suivant dans le couloir qui desservait les différentes pièces de la maison. Voyons ce que nous cachait celui qui vivait ici...

Il toisait le brun d'un regard noir, celui qui lui donnait des directives dignes d'un des nouveaux les plus mauvais du Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, il acceptait sans broncher, ravalant sa fierté et suivant les ordres. Negan entra dans une chambre, pressé à l'idée de trouver de quoi le satisfaire. Cette chasse aux trésors avait toujours eu un côté fascinant qui n'en finissait d'attiser sa curiosité :

\- Dis moi, tu sais ce que trafiques Dwight en ce moment ?

\- D. ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Au fait, reprit-il après un court laps de temps, Viktor et toi... C'est pas une bonne fréquentation, tu sais.

Habilement, Negan défit les draps d'un geste et vint s'appuyer contre le matelas pour tester son confort. Puis, il fit un signe au second, lui intimant que celui-ci était à ramener à l'avenir. Ce dernier attendait, les bras croisés contre le mur. Son comportement l'intriguait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer trop curieux. Le meneur n'en finissait de retourner la pièce, jusqu'à s'agenouiller pour regarder sous les meubles. Enfin, quand il ouvrit la grande armoire surplombant la petite chambre, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il saisit une nuisette en satin, qu'il présenta amusé à l'homme :

\- C'est que la femme de ce bon monsieur avait du goût ! Il posa un doigt intrigué sur ses lèvres, tu crois que ça plairait à Sherry ?

\- Ça plairait à toutes les gonzesses !

\- Ha ! répondit l'autre hilare en saisissant les bretelles de ses doigts. C'est qu'il faut se montrer généreux envers ces dames. Toujours faire gaffe à ces putains d'attentions. Il revint vers le centre de la salle, pour inspecter de nouveau les détails qu'il avait mémorisé en son esprit. Bon, je vais aller fouiller la salle de bain, il y aura peut-être des médocs. Toi, vas chercher les gars et prenez moi ce foutu lit, avec la lampe et le tapis. Ça fera une déco sympa au Sanctuaire !

Des coups de feu retentirent soudainement et il se baissa par réflexe afin de se protéger. D'un coup d'œil furtif, il vit les yeux alarmés de son acolyte :

\- Merde ! rugit-il, encore des morts qui viennent nous pourrir la vie !

D'un bond, ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur pour constater les dégâts. Simon pointait son arme vers un corps, qui se relevait après avoir dévoré un Sauveur. Il sentit son sang se glacer, lui qui n'était pourtant pas d'ordinaire à avoir peur. Toutefois, voir ses semblables tomber alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment lui retournait l'estomac. Furieux à l'idée d'y perdre sa propre vie et prêt à tout pour tuer, il se rua sur le cadavre en vidant son chargeur. Negan lui, frappait avec force Lucille et écrasait les crânes visqueux. Tout était sombre. Tout empestait la mort et ils ne pouvaient plus y échapper. Ivan aperçu son frère en mauvaise posture et se jeta sans hésitation sur le mort essayant de l'attraper d'un coup de dents sec. Viktor poussa un long gémissement, une fois débarrassé, en balançant son poing dans la joue molle. Le corps tomba au sol, et il termina le travail en plantant son couteau au plus profond de sa chair. D'un faible murmure, toujours sous l'adrénaline de l'attaque, il adressa un remerciement discret à son aîné. Mark, quant à lui, vérifiait l'état des cadavres et s'assurait de leur mort définitive. Cependant, il manqua d'attention et l'un d'eux attrapa la jambe du cadet russe. Il étouffa un cri en se tournant violemment pour lui projeter un puissant choc à l'aide de la crosse de son arme. Mark, coupable, le visage dévasté par la culpabilité attendait sa sentence avec crainte. Il ne fallait pas les chercher ces deux là, surtout Viktor, qui se maîtrisait avec plus de difficulté :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! gueula t-il en attrapant le col de son blouson en jean. T'as négligé ton boulot, t'as voulu que je me fasse morde, c'est ça ? Le concerné cherchait à se défendre en articulant des bribes de phrases, mais le russe ne lui laissait pas le temps de formuler davantage. Avec haine, il le jeta à terre, la bouche étirée en une moue vengeresse. Je vais t'apprendre à me faire des coups bas !

Il eut seulement le temps de pousser une insulte dans sa langue maternelle, Negan arriva, la batte ensanglantée reposant sur son épaule. Son attitude nonchalante contrastait avec un regard emplit de colère. Il ne supportait pas les débordements de ce genre. Les Sauveurs étaient des animaux qu'il avait réussi à dompter et il ne tolérait pas qu'ils reprennent leurs habitudes dépravées :

\- Stop ! Les deux hommes se figèrent au son de sa voix. Tous les deux arrêtez vos conneries de gamins pré-pubères ! C'est pas possible d'être obligé de vous pister, d'être obligé de jouer au méchant flic parce que vous êtes incapables de vous contenir ! Viktor protesta, mais il fut remit à sa place d'un grognement rauque. Je me fous de qui a commencé, on a été attaqués et il fallait riposter. On a réussi, le reste, je m'en balance, c'est clair ?! La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que vous ne vous entre tuiez pas comme ces putains de cadavres qui bouffent tout ce qui leur passe sous le nez. Vous n'êtes pas des chiens, c'est clair ?! Le prochain qui ose ne serait ce que provoquer un autre Sauveur sera convoqué par ma chère Lucille. Si vous avez des comptes à régler, j'ai fait installer un ring où vous pouvez vous cogner autant de temps que vous le souhaitez, mais en dehors de ça, je veux de la discipline ! !

Il posa un regard autoritaire sur les deux hommes, sentant le pauvre Mark faiblir sous la puissance de sa présence. Mark, le voilà celui dont lui avait parlé Sherry. Mark, le mari d'Amber. Il ne l'imaginait pas ainsi et parut presque déçu par ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Un sourire carnassier prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il visualisait l'élue de son cœur, d'après Sherry, c'est une femme en or. Et comme Negan avait sa petite idée en tête et que les avances faites à cette dernière ne fonctionnaient pas, il pensa qu'il devrait se rapprocher du jeune, pour en apprendre davantage sur son épouse. Il était sordide, une enflure de plus dans ce monde. Ivan vint se poser près de son frère et lui fit un signe de tête afin de dénoncer son arrogance immature. Cela finirait par les mener à leur perte à tous les deux si Viktor ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser :

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver la Colline, reprit-il hautain. Je veux mes putains de ressources. Je veux de nouveaux hommes. Elle ne devrait pas être loin. Je veux qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. Le premier sera formé par Simon et Viktor, je sais que vous vous entendez bien, ricana t-il grossièrement en se moquant. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! Tous les autres, partez avec eux. Le second groupe ne sera composé que de moi, Ivan, ce dernier acquiesça en hochant la tête, et Mark.

\- Pourquoi je ne vais pas dans le premier groupe ? commença t-il à s'inquiéter.

\- Parce que je veux en apprendre plus sur toi, et tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, mon cher Mark.

Simon attendait les mains sur les hanches. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux sombres, il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il l'ait évincé une nouvelle fois, surtout pour se voir accompagné d'un incapable comme Mark. Il était le genre d'homme à laisser passer pour s'éviter les représailles. Il n'était pas digne de faire partie des Sauveurs car il avait l'étroitesse d'esprit de penser le monde encore inoffensif et plein de bonté. Les Sauveurs tuaient, Mark lui, se contentait de regarder en détournant la tête dès qu'il le pouvait :

\- Je peux te parler ? leva t-il le ton, agressif. Negan ouvrit une bouche ronde de surprise.

\- Oh, toi, je sens que tu vas me gonfler, je me trompe ?

\- Seul à seul... Il s'éloigna des autres pour trouver la petite forêt qui bordait la plaine dans laquelle se trouvait la vieille bâtisse qu'ils venaient de visiter.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas encore me faire une scène de jalousie, hein.

\- Je veux plus de responsabilités ! grogna le moustachu. Je veux un vrai groupe. Je veux être avec toi. Je ne veux pas me coltiner les plus tordus du Sanctuaire !

\- Je croyais que tu les aimais bien ?

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ton bras droit ! C'est moi, que tu connais depuis tout ce temps. C'est moi qui t'ai sorti de la merde quand tu avais besoin de moi ! Le brun se retint de rire, lui qui l'avait plus souvent aidé avant l'apocalypse, notamment dans ses affaires de couple. T'es pas un idiot, hein Negan. T'es le meilleur d'entre nous, laisse moi juste être à tes côtés une dernière fois pour me former. Ensuite, donne moi plus de responsabilités. Je suis ton meilleur lieutenant !

Au loin, les autres les observaient perplexes, mais quand le meneur reprit son sérieux pour porter une main à sa ceinture et défaire son pantalon, ils se figèrent sous la surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? jeta Simon en détournant le regard. L'autre continua son manège, faisant tomber ses dessous jusqu'à ses bottes encrassées.

\- J'enlève mon froc pour que tu puisses mieux me lécher le cul. C'est ce que t'es en train de faire non ? Me lécher le cul en me flattant pour que je t'accorde les putains de privilèges que tu souhaites.

\- Negan, on nous regarde...

\- Eh bien qu'ils regardent ! Tu veux continuer ou je me rhabille ? Il resta muet. Simon, continua t-il menaçant, est-ce que tu as fini de jouer au con avec moi ?

\- Oui... admit-il presque honteux de s'être trouvé dans une telle situation devant les Sauveurs. Mais une fois qu'on aura rendu visite à la Colline, laisse moi les gérer pendant que tu resteras au Sanctuaire. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Outré devant son arrogance qui ne s'estompait pas, il fut obligé de capituler. Tandis que le brun refermait le boucle de son pantalon, il soupira en acceptant sa demande.

\- Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je fais une chose pareille devant les miens, tu entends. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas si clément. Comme tu l'as dit, tu me connais depuis tout ce temps, tu sais comment j'agis, hein. Alors ne me force pas à devenir comme ça, tu sais que je suis le plus salaud de tous quand je suis comme ça...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ils avaient continué leurs routes, Simon faisant attention à ne pas rester près de son leader, qui malgré sa nonchalance habituelle, avait du mal à pardonner et se calmer. Il le sentait, voyait sa mâchoire contractée déformer ses joues en les creusant un peu plus. Comme convenu, Ivan et Mark étaient avec lui. Le second se sentait mal, à l'étroit, oppressé dans le véhicule aux côtés de Negan, tandis que les deux camions suivaient derrière :

\- Alors c'est toi, Mark ? lui demanda t-il innocemment. Il ne sut quoi répondre, mais le meneur enchaîna, ayant des questions bien ancrées. J'entends que du bien de toi, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, du bien de toi et de ton sens du devoir. Même si des fois, t'as un peu la pétoche mais au moins, t'es un type loyal. C'est ce que j'aime et ce que j'attends de chacun d'entre vous.

\- J'essaierai de continuer à me montrer à la hauteur...

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas ! T'as une femme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que ma douce Sherry m'a rapporté. Il le dévisagea soudainement.

\- Oui.

Un lourd silence s'empara de l'habitacle, pendant qu'Ivan conduisait. Et alors qu'il voyait une muraille de bois se dessiner devant eux, l'homme à la batte reprit, le ton subitement plus fiévreux :

\- Elle est comment ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ta femme, Amber, elle est comment ? Mark fut surprit, il ne répondit pas de suite en cherchant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- On est arrivés, vint couper le russe en ralentissant. Nous devrions nous garer ici, ils ne pourront pas nous voir si jamais les choses tournent mal...

Negan continuait de fixer le pauvre Mark, qui sentait sa persévérance flancher sous le regard brûlant de son chef. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa nuque. Comme il voulait qu'Ivan prenne de nouveau la parole. Comme il voulait se sortir de cette embuscade perverse :

\- Bien, lui répondit alors le meneur en adressant un clin d'œil malicieux à son interlocuteur. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, je peux te l'assurer... Il descendit de la voiture en faisant un signe à Simon à l'arrière, qui garait le premier camion. Bon, jeta t-il quand il s'approcha. J'ai un plan, Ivan et Mark vont venir avec moi. Viktor et toi allez gérer les autres. Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous donne le signal. Et là, vous ramenez vos satanés culs et ont leur fous une telle frousse qu'ils seront obligés d'accepter mes directives, en évitant tout bain de sang, bien entendu...

\- Le signal ? Et c'est quoi le signal ? questionna Viktor, peu convaincu. Negan poussa un gémissement amusé.

\- Le signal... tu verras bien, lève les yeux et tu le reconnaîtras à coup sûr ! Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Il balança Lucille sur son épaule, l'autre main dans la poche, puis avança discrètement vers les murailles :

\- Écoutez vous deux, s'adressa t-il à ses acolytes. Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer sans provoquer les soupçons. Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va se faire passer pour de pauvres rescapés blessés, retenus en otages par les Sauveurs, ça peut-être marrant. Et surtout, ça nous permettra de pénétrer leurs foutues murailles à la con sans trop de violence.

\- C'est sournois... s'opposa gentiment Mark.

\- Sournois, mais intelligemment pensé ! Ivan, c'est toi qui fait le blessé, Mark et moi allons t'aider à marcher.

\- Je serai plus doué à tes côtés s'il fallait se battre...

\- C'est sûr ! C'est pour ça que t'as pas une gueule à qui on pourrait faire confiance... Alors tu fais le mort, le type qui a vraiment morflé et tu me laisses faire. Vous me laissez faire, vous me laissez parler.

Le russe grogna, alors que les deux hommes se plaçaient chacun d'un côté pour l'aider à marcher en boitant de manière assez convaincante. Negan, bien plus grand et fort que Mark, l'agrippait d'une telle poigne, qu'Ivan dut se stopper pour le mettre en garde :

\- Hé... commença t-il farouchement, fais gaffe où tu touches, c'est clair ? Le meneur explosa d'un rire glacial.

\- Ha ! T'as un sens de l'humour vraiment limite parfois, tu le sais ça... Il adressa un regard ambigu à Mark, jouant de la situation tandis qu'il se faisait de plus en plus petit parmi les deux hommes, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Trêve de plaisanterie, je veux cette putain de communauté à mes pieds, vous entendez.

Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout n'était qu'un jeu. Il fallait simplement remporter la partie. Ils approchaient, Negan criait aux renforts. Il jouait parfaitement bien la comédie et l'illusion fonctionnait à merveille. A côté, Ivan était presque couché au sol, haletant en encerclant son flanc sous une blessure imaginaire :

\- Pitié, aidez-nous ! On a besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plaît... il y a quelqu'un ? Notre copain là, est blessé, il doit être soigné ! Un garde porta son attention sur eux. Quand il vit sa tête dépasser du haut des remparts, Negan continua de plus belle. Oui, vous ! lança t-il en le désignant du doigt, vous pouvez-nous aider ? Il va mourir !

\- Ce n'est pas notre affaire, nous ne vous connaissons pas ! Il rejeta l'aide, déclenchant en Negan une douce fureur qu'il mettrait en application plus tard.

\- Je vous en prie... !

Il avança larmoyant en jetant sa batte au sol, paraissant moins dangereux. L'autre le fixait, impassible. Et le meneur continuait. Il se posa aux pieds de la porte, il implorait, mentant aisément en commençant à raconter leur mésaventures :

\- Vous devez nous aider... on est tombés sur des sales types. Ils voulaient prendre nos ressources... on ne s'est pas laissés faire et ils ont attaqué. De sang froid. De vrais tueurs. Ils nous on pris par surprise. Ils nous ont menti... Pitié, il se retourna vers Ivan qui gisait au sol en gémissant faiblement. Il va mourir, vous devez nous aider. Il a besoin de soins, c'est tout ce que nous voulons !

Le garde haussa un sourcil en révisant sa position, puis disparu sans un mot. Negan jeta un regard victorieux aux deux autres, ayant compris que tout fonctionnait sans le moindre problème. Les habitants de la Colline tombaient dans le panneau et ce garde, aussi prudent qu'il n'y paraissait, s'était fait embobiné par un simple speech imaginé dans la seconde. Quand il réapparu à son poste, les portes s'ouvrir et les trois Sauveurs entrèrent, reconnaissants :

\- Merci... osa prendre la parole Mark.

\- Merci du fond du cœur, c'est sacrément bon de se savoir entouré de personnes encore humaines, hein. Negan vit au centre attendre un homme, les cheveux blanchissant, plaqués en arrière. Il le toisait le menton relevé, de ses petits yeux vifs arrogants. Salut... lui jeta t-il en comprenant à qui il avait affaire. Je suppose que c'est toi le chef. Merci de nous accueillir entre vos murs... Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours afin de deviner leurs armements et leur nombre. Ils étaient nombreux, mais les Sauveurs l'étaient tout autant.

\- Je m'appelle Grégory, commença le vieil homme et c'est moi qui dirige la Colline. Il ordonna qu'on vienne examiner Ivan, qui attendait agenouillé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Votre ami a l'air mal en point, que lui est-il arrivé ? Le temps de venir aider le russe et de vérifier son état, ce dernier d'un mouvement brusque se releva en attrapant les cheveux du médecin. Puis, il sortit son arme dont il pointa le canon vers sa tête. Mark fit de même en visant Grégory, alors que Negan n'avait pas bougé. Un rictus sordide se dessina sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rugit le chef de la Colline, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes les Sauveurs, et je suis Negan. Malheureusement pour toi et ton groupe, vous venez de vous faire avoir comme des merdes... Cela dit, vint-il se rapprocher pour lui murmurer amusé, moi aussi je me serais fais avoir, ha !

\- Que voulez-vous ?!

Il paniquait, cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait le défendre, néanmoins, aucun n'osait bouger. Au premier faux pas, la tête du médecin volerait en éclats, tout comme le principal concerné, qui sentait son pouvoir de chef se reporter sur le meneur du Sanctuaire :

\- Bon, je vais être honnête avec toi, Grégory. Les méchants dans l'histoire, c'est nous. Sauf qu'on est des méchants, pas si méchants lorsqu'on comprend et exécute les règles, tu comprends. L'autre hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous nous donniez vos ressources. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez pour nous. Alors vous allez vous mettre à la tâche, fureter un peu partout car ça, je suis sûr que vous savez le faire à merveille. Vous entassez tout le matos et à la fin de la semaine, mes gars et moi, passons chercher les biens. C'est aussi simple que ça !

\- Vous n'allez pas nous faire de mal... ? Le brun tira une moue déçue de constater qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Voyons, je suis un type réglo tu sais... Le seul truc qui me casse vraiment les couilles, c'est quand on ne respecte pas ce que j'ordonne. Et comme je me doute que tu n'es pas le dernier des cons Grégory, tu vas faire ce que je demande et tout ce passera pour le mieux. Il sentit son interlocuteur dévasté par les événements. T'as pas l'habitude de tomber sur des mecs comme moi, hein...

\- S'il vous plaît, nous ferons ce que vous voulez, mais baissez votre arme, arrêtez de la pointer sur moi, je vous en prie ! Il observait d'un regard alarmé Mark, qui se rendait compte de la cruauté dont il faisait preuve sur le moment. Negan accepta le marché, et Grégory se sentit soudainement revivre.

\- Alors, on fait comme ça ? Le brun élança ses bras en guise d'une future association.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? On ne vous a rien fait et vous venez nous menacer de sang froid...

\- Justement... Il faut qu'il y en ait un qui paie dans l'histoire. Il y a toujours ce principe du plus fort, du plus faible. Du dominant et du dominé. Là, tu vois, le dominé, c'est toi ! Grégory... soupira Negan en perdant patience, accepte ma putain d'offre si tu ne veux pas que je bute tous tes hommes ! Le vieil homme restait de marbre sous l'appréhension. Incapable de réfléchir et de prendre une telle décision, il donna au meneur la mauvaise réponse. Très bien, je vois... Ivan ! ordonna t-il en pointant de sa batte, le garde qui les avait reçu, montre à nos nouveaux amis comment nous fonctionnons.

Le russe s'exécuta et tira sur l'homme, qui tomba de son rempart, raide mort. Grégory poussa un cri de stupeur :

\- Tu vois, on ne rigole pas, nous. Tu retiens la leçon ? Et encore, on est capable de bien pire ! Puis, il toisa le cadavre, navré d'en arriver à ce point. Brûlez moi ce type avant qu'il ne se réveille !

Le briquet retenu dans la poche, Ivan incendia le garde pour laisser les flammes dévorer son corps et s'élever vers le ciel en une épaisse fumée. Grégory restait ébahit, tandis que la plupart de ses hommes s'étaient amassés en un groupe, trop apeuré pour oser bouger :

\- Alors Grégory, c'est toi le chef ici, oui ou non ? demanda Negan en voyant le triste état des autres membres. Dis moi que t'as plus de cran que ces types là, hein... Bon, quelle est ta décision ? Il rayonna soudainement de joie en le dévisageant mutin.

Il bredouilla quelques mots dans sa barbe. Les autres Sauveurs ayant perçu la fumée s'élever, comprirent le signe et arrivèrent en masse. Les habitants se raidirent sous la peur. Simon entra le premier. Il jeta un sourire carnassier à Grégory en le voyant terrorisé, puis donna l'ordre de tirer dans le tas au moindre faux pas du chef :

\- Mon pauvre Grégory, faut savoir prendre des décisions quand on est le meneur d'une communauté... ne me force pas à faire du mal à d'autres personne, encore moins les femmes ou les gosses, tu veux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça... Vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer... bégaya t-il, les yeux inondés de larmes. Il n'aurait jamais pleuré pour les siens, mais les larmes étaient davantage pour le sort réservé à sa propre personne. On ne vous a rien fait... Simon s'approcha et vint appuyer les dires de Negan.

\- Grégory, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Simon. Et tu sais, si Negan t'effraie, alors n'espère jamais me croiser sur ton chemin... L'autre se figea, le regard livide. Fais ce qu'on te dis et je te promets de ne pas venir te rendre visite cette nuit !

\- Quoi... ?! Il osa tourner la tête vers lui en le toisant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Qu'avez-vous dis ? Le harcèlement des deux hommes le tourmentait un peu plus.

Negan fulminait de l'intérieur. Lucille dans une main, il serrait le manche avec force pour ne pas exploser sous une pulsion meurtrière. Le principal intéressé l'ennuyait au point de frôler la folie, s'il continuait à s'agiter de la sorte :

\- Simon... vint-il prendre part à la conversation, montre lui qu'on a pas que ça à faire et surtout, que je commence à en avoir ma claque de ces conneries ! Le Sauveur esquissa un sourire perfide, puis l'interrogea du regard. Fais ce que tu veux, du moment qu'il comprend... Merde, c'est que cette communauté est d'un ennui foutrement _mortel_ !

Le moustachu se redressa en pétrifiant d'un regard salace le pauvre homme. Puis, comme d'ordinaire, il retira son couteau de son fourreau pour l'attraper et glisser la lame sur sa joue :

\- Tu voulais que je répète, hein ? Tu voulais savoir ce que je viens de dire ? Je t'ai dis d'accepter Grégory ! Il hurla de peur en se pétrifiant, n'osant bouger sous la pointe qui menaçait dangereusement son visage. Je continue ? Le meneur acquiesça. Ainsi, il amena la lame plus près de ses yeux. Les yeux, ça fait toujours flipper, non ? Parce que sans ça, on est sacrément dans la merde ! Alors Negan, est-ce que je lui fait sauter l'œil ? Le plus vieux gémissait en un son inhumain, pleurant et gesticulant lentement les bras.

\- Pitié... pitié... répétait-il en sentant que les convictions de son bourreau étaient réelles.

\- Alors Grégory, est-ce que tu acceptes notre marché ? Il lui arracha un frisson d'angoisse et tomba à genoux, les suppliant d'arrêter cette tension macabre.

\- J'accepte, j'accepte ! ! beugla t-il pathétiquement, mais cessez de nous martyriser comme ça ! Ne tuez personne, je ferai ce que vous voudrez !

\- Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre quand tu te montres compatissant, hein... Tant qu'on y est, se tourna t-il vers lui, le sourire en coin, tu ne connaîtrais pas d'autres planques avec d'autres survivants par hasard ?

\- Je vous dirais ce que vous voulez... Negan leva un sourcil intéressé. Le Royaume, plus au Sud, au Sud-Ouest ! Ils ont des plantations, ils ont une ferme !

Les deux Sauveurs se regardèrent en ricanant lourdement. C'était un jeu d'enfant et faire parler ce pauvre homme sous la menace n'était pas une chose inutile. Ils s'éloignèrent alors que les autres commençaient à entasser quelques biens dans leurs camions :

\- Bien joué Simon, tu m'as impressionné sur ce coup et j'efface ta putain de mauvaise conduite de tout à l'heure !

\- Tu me laisses gérer cette communauté ? Ce Grégory, je le bouffe quand je veux, je pourrais lui soutirer n'importe quoi à l'avenir...

\- T'as mon accord, c'est toi qui te chargeras des ravitaillements avec eux. Ils ne doivent pas oublier qui commande, n'oublies pas ça. Je serai vraiment en rogne si un con de sa clique venait à se rebeller... Dans quelques jours, on part trouver ce foutu Royaume. Si je veux asseoir la domination des Sauveurs sur ce Nouveau Monde, il nous faut des putains de survivants prêts à travailler pour nous... comme cet idiot, termina t-il en le pointant du doigt. Grégory les fixait recroquevillé et la mine pâle. Ce monde est encore et toujours peuplé d'incapables. Mais ils restent utiles, ils sont une ressource non négligeable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le retour se fit dans le calme, chacun appréciant les nouvelles trouvailles et le sentiment de domination exercé sur leurs nouveaux alliés. Les ordres étaient clairs, ils devaient travailler pour les Sauveurs en échange de la paix et d'un éventuel sauvetage si les choses venaient à tourner mal avec les morts. Pacifiques, ils n'étaient pas lourdement armés, au plus grand bonheur de l'homme à la batte. Il ajusta son blouson en sifflotant dans la voiture, quand ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire :

\- De retour au bercail ! jeta Negan en descendant du véhicule. Amenez les caisses dans l'entrepôt, je regarderai ça tout à l'heure... Avant, faut que je rende visite à ma jolie Sherry !

Guilleret, il grimpa les escaliers quatre par quatre pour se retrouver dans l'étroit corridor qui menait à ses appartements. La jeune femme avait certainement dû rester dans le confort de ses quartiers, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle resta introuvable. Sa face se tendit alors qu'un mauvais présage venait envahir ses pensées. Sherry n'était pas là, mais où pouvait-elle bien être dans ce cas ? Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à côtoyer le reste des Sauveurs. Il courut jusque dans le grand hall, la salle principale pour interrompre les combattants qui boxaient sur le ring en se divertissant :

\- Hé, vous ! gueula t-il, vous n'avez pas vu Sherry par hasard ? Les hommes se toisèrent suspicieux. Et Dwight ? Ce connard de D., est-ce que vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas depuis un moment... se rendirent-ils compte.

Le meneur, contrairement à leurs réflexions plus lente, comprit aussitôt. Il les quitta en bondissant dans l'infirmerie, éclatant la porte contre le mur. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il explosa de rage. L'infirmerie avait été pillée et les médicaments s'étaient envolés. Étrangement, Tina, la jeune sœur de Sherry était malade et avait besoin de ces pilules. Les trois étant introuvables, il en conclut amèrement qu'ils avaient pris la fuite durant son absence. Lui qui se montrait si généreux en demandant la main de Tina, afin de la sauver et de lui permettre un accès plus régulier aux médicaments. Mais rien à faire, jamais contents, jamais reconnaissants, il avait fallu qu'ils fuguent :

\- Merde ! Merde ! ! hurla t-il en frappant le mur. Tom, qui était censé surveiller D. se montra suite aux fracas qu'ils provoquait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant les dégâts commis sous la fuite. Qu'es-ce que... ?

\- Toi ! ! vint l'attraper le meneur, toi ! Je t'avais donné l'ordre de veiller sur les moindres faits et gestes de ce salopard ! T'étais où quand il s'est barré, hein ? Il le secoua vivement sous la nervosité, tandis que l'adolescent cherchait à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Je sais où il allait la nuit...

\- Je m'en cogne de ça ! !

\- Je sais où il allait la nuit, répéta t-il, la tête basse. Je sais ce qu'il faisait, je l'ai suivi... Dwight... Dwight projetait de s'enfuir depuis le début. Il avait... Il avait caché des armes qu'il volait la nuit. Il les avait caché dans la forêt, derrière le Sanctuaire...

Negan voyait rouge. D'une, il avait été trahit. De deux, on lui avait menti. On s'était moqué de lui dans son dos avec une facilité telle, qu'il avait du mal à visualiser D. se faire la malle avec les armes. Il lâcha Tom en amenant une main à son front. Il fallait réfléchir et vite. Sherry, Dwight et Tina ou le Royaume ? Ou les deux ? Il serra les poings en se maudissant de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la supercherie plus tôt. La blonde avait certainement pris peur suite à ses avances et avait certainement, par la même occasion, pris la fuite avec sa sœur dans l'espoir de la sauver. Ses dents grincèrent sous la colère. Sa mâchoire crispée rendait sa mine un peu plus sombre, laissant le jeune torturé par son devoir de suivre les directions de son leader :

\- Que faisons-nous ? osa t-il demander en cherchant à rester calme.

\- Va prévenir Ivan et Viktor ! ! Ces deux là sont des putains de traqueurs. Qu'ils les retrouvent et me les ramènent vivants ! Qu'ils les retrouvent au plus vite... le reste, je m'en chargerai personnellement !

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

La tension était palpable au sein du Sanctuaire et personne n'osait faire le moindre écart de peur de provoquer la colère de Negan. Il ne supportait pas l'indiscipline, alors le chercher risquait à remettre sa vie en jeu. Le soir même, après s'être rendu compte de l'absence de sa très chère Sherry, de sa sœur et de Dwight, il avait rivalisé sur le ring pour se défouler. Les coups étaient parti violemment, son adversaire, l'un des meilleurs pour l'heure, n'avait pas pu faire le poids sous sa force. La puissance de ses coups alimentés par la haine qu'il portait à la trahison de D., l'avait envoyé au tapis, pour terminer inconscient sous ses poings, qu'il continuait à lui balancer même au sol. Face à un tempérament si destructeur, le meneur qui allait tuer le Sauveur sous une pulsion incontrôlable, s'était vu expulsé de force par Simon. Ce dernier lui avait empoigné le bras pour le faire réagir, et le supplier d'arrêter le massacre. Constatant sa propre folie dans le regard alarmé de son acolyte, ses nerfs s'étaient rapidement calmés. Le blessé avait été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, pour mourir durant la nuit suite aux hématomes internes.

Pendant ce temps, Negan avait passé la nuit à rugir enfermé dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, il ne le pouvait pas. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, il visualisait la perfidie de D., qui l'avait manipulé à un jeu qu'il appréciait tant. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun détestait perdre. Il passa la nuit vautré dans le canapé, en compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky et d'un paquet de chips.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il reprit ses esprits. Negan se leva du canapé, encore ronchon pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Réveillé et en apparence calmé, sa mine restait toujours crispée sous d'épais traits noirs. Même aujourd'hui, il continuerait d'en terroriser plus d'un. Une fois seul à seul avec le miroir, reflétant l'être vicieux qu'il était, il ouvrit le robinet pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Sans prêter attention à ses gestes, il se fixait, le regard dans le vide. Ce qu'il voyait le rassurait en un sens : personne ne viendrait le contredire ou lui chercher des noises. Il était redouté et c'est en cela qu'il se sentait invincible. Néanmoins, constater le visage durci par la morbidité du Nouveau Monde lui laissait un arrière goût en bouche. Il avait certes changé, et lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir de l'homme qu'il était autrefois, il ne se souvenait que de celui qui prenait plaisir à alimenter la peur dans les esprits des plus faibles. Negan avait toujours été ainsi, mais Negan avait aussi su se montrer plus humain.

En revenant à la réalité tristement funeste, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour l'envoyer violemment à son visage. Le contact du froid lui déclencha des frissons, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il changea la température, loin de là. Il fallait savoir s'adapter dorénavant. Il reprit ensuite son duel en face à face, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau. Il avait maigri depuis le début de l'épidémie, et si sa douce Lucille avait encore été de ce monde, elle l'aurait harcelé afin qu'il s'alimente davantage pour reprendre ses kilos perdus. Comment était-il avant ? Il haussa légèrement les épaules et tenta de renier les quelques souvenirs qui venaient le hanter, pour attraper un t-shirt gris et l'enfiler à toute vitesse. Son attention vint soudainement se focaliser sur ses paumes, et il remarqua la rougeur de ses phalanges, témoignant de la brutalité de ses coups, la veille. Il l'avait sacrément bien amoché et n'allait pas le renier, ni même éprouver des remords. Le pauvre homme avait été son punching-ball sur le moment, et le meneur reconnaissait en avoir parfois besoin. Il soupira en se remémorant ses élans de nervosité, et la difficulté à se contrôler vint entacher son esprit. Il était sale, sale de ses vices et sale de n'être au final, qu'un individu faible qui tentait de survivre en s'enrichissant de la peur d'autrui. Toutefois, il ne se laissait pas abattre, Negan secoua la tête, cherchant à se libérer de ce poids qui le pesait lorsqu'il se retrouvait confronté avec lui-même. Ainsi, son regard vint de nouveau heurter son reflet dans le miroir. Et les souvenirs revinrent, encore. Lucille se dessina clairement, car son image restait tout de même gravée, malgré le temps et le rejet de sa mort. Son poing se serra, sa mâchoire se contracta. La vision d'une de leurs dernières disputes immergeait soudainement et il se revoyait, cherchant à l'intimider comme il le faisait par habitude. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, pas avec _elle_. Et c'est ce jour où elle s'était écroulée, et ce furent les derniers mots qu'il lui jeta à la figure avant d'apprendre sa maladie. C'est alors qu'il en vint à la douloureuse conclusion, qu'il ne l'avait jamais mérité, cette épouse si aimante qui ne demandait que de l'attention. Son ego fut bouleversé et il sortit de la salle d'eau, l'âme rongée et colérique de se sentir si vulnérable.

Le temps de sortir prendre l'air et de chasser ses vieux démons, une autre nouvelle venait le bousculer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ceux qui s'étaient fait prendre en chasse, car le brun restait animé par une profonde noirceur. Ivan revenait fièrement lui annoncer que Sherry et Dwight avaient été retrouvés. Seulement, il en manquait une et Tina avait semble t-il été victime d'un cadavre. Ou du moins, elle avait été tuée car elle avait été introuvable pour les deux frères russes. Viktor les surveillait attentivement, la main portée à son arme dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il attendait les ordres et se montrait conciliant, pour l'une des rares fois. Negan écoutait le récit du Sauveur, le regard fixe et ne manquant pas une miette de l'histoire. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation et faire payer la trahison de Dwight. Ils sortirent derrière l'usine pour s'adosser au grand mur en béton. Ivan jeta sa nuque en arrière en gémissant face à la traque qu'il avait dû mener :

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, crois moi... L'autre ne répondit pas. Mais on les a ramené comme tu l'as demandé. Malheureusement, on a pas réussi à mettre la main sur la sœur...

\- Elle n'est pas la plus importante, finit-il par briser le silence. Ce qui importe, c'est d'avoir retrouvé cet enfoiré de D. Tina était une gamine, elle allait claquer de toute façon. Un jour où l'autre, sa putain de maladie l'aurait emporté. Il eut une pensée pour Lucille et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur faire ?

\- Les faire morfler. Ivan ne parut pas surprit, néanmoins, il soutint son discours d'un œil interrogatif. Je vais buter Dwight. Il mérite que ça de toute façon. Moi, on ne me baise qu'une fois, la seconde, t'as intérêt à courir vite. Très vite.

\- Et Sherry ? Il tira de la poche de sa veste un paquet de cigarette. Après en avoir saisi une et l'avoir porté à ses lèvres pincées, il en proposa une à son chef qui la refusa d'un signe de tête.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait à la blonde. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été la commanditaire, mais avait simplement suivi. A qui la faute ? Negan ne voulait pas punir injustement, il voulait que l'on retienne la leçon, là était le principal. Cependant, son état de colère momentané ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires :

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il en passant une main sur ses joues. Je devrais peut-être la punir aussi... T'en penses quoi toi, mon cher Ivan ? Vous les Russes, que faites-vous dans de foutus pareils moments, hein ? Son interlocuteur ricana. Ses petits yeux en amandes se plissèrent et il se racla la gorge afin d'honorer au mieux la question.

\- Chez nous, il n'y aurait pas eu de telles complications... On l'aurait emprisonné, ou buté. De toute façon, argumenta t-il de nouveau, si il y a des prisonniers, ils finissent par mourir la plupart du temps en cellule alors... Il n'y a plus de question à se poser ! L'homme en cuir le fixa émerveillé.

\- La vache, t'es sacrément taré en fait... T'es presque pire que moi !

\- T'as voulu mon avis, je te l'ai donné.

\- Dis m'en plus sur toi ! lança Negan curieux de découvrir un spécimen pouvant l'égaler.

Ivan se sentit flatté. Il fit rouler la cigarette sous ses doigts en réfléchissant. Le meneur le toisait silencieux, inspectant ses moindres gestes. Il n'était pas très grand, mais possédait de larges épaules. Son visage glacial et émacié n'inspirait rien de bon lorsqu'on l'avait en face de soi. Néanmoins, il possédait une étincelle dans le regard le rendant plus humain qu'au premier abord. Quant à son frère, dont la ressemblance était frappante, sa face semblait davantage ravagée par une folie que l'on ne pouvait affronter. A coup sûr, il valait mieux se retrouver en pourparler avec Ivan que son jeune frère. L'aîné avait au moins la présence d'esprit de réfléchir avant d'agir :

\- Mon frère et moi n'avons pas eu une vie facile, commença t-il en se penchant doucement vers son interlocuteur. S'il souhaitait l'impressionner, il était temps de se montrer à la hauteur. On s'est rapidement retrouvé face à nous-même, et on a dû apprendre à vivre par nos propres moyens.

\- Vos parents vous ont flanqué à la porte ?

\- Ils sont morts. Le ton de sa voix resta si neutre, qu'il réussit à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'éprouvait aucune émotion et continuait son monologue comme si c'était une banalité. On était jeune, Viktor était encore un gosse à cette époque. Tu sais Negan, quand tu grandis dans la rue, chez nous, c'est marche ou crève. Il a fallu se débrouiller seul. Alors tu imagines que deux paumés sans un sous pour bouffer, on a pas fréquenté les bonnes personnes pour réussir à survivre. Il hocha la tête, les bras croisés. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cette épidémie est arrivée pile au bon moment !

\- Pourquoi ? Voir des morts revenir à la vie te comble ? Il provoqua un rire nerveux au russe.

\- Non, je ne suis pas si sadique. Negan tira une moue hésitante. Juste que ça m'a permis de sortir plus vite que prévu... J'étais en taule quand tout ça à commencé, mais j'ai pu m'échapper. Rien de grave, je n'ai pas tué quelqu'un, j'ai juste été pris pour braquage...

\- Ça va alors, tu n'es pas pire que moi, ha !

\- Non, pour Viktor, ça a été par contre plus difficile. Lui a continué et a marchandé avec des sales types qui te flinguent au premier regard de travers. Il revendait de la came bon marché, sauf que parfois, il s'amusait à la détourner pour sa propre consommation. Il m'écrivait en prison. Une fois, ça a mal tourné et il a failli y passer. Heureusement pour lui, l'épidémie lui a permis de dire adieu à toute cette pourriture. Ça aurait empiré à l'avenir, et j'aurai retrouvé mon frère mort dans un caniveau.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si émotif et encore moins si bavard. Connaître son passé troublé lui permettait une emprise sur lui qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner. Car en sachant ses erreurs, il pouvait le manipuler en appréhendant ses réactions. Ivan avait été irresponsable auparavant, mais il avait su se racheter pour aider son frère à remonter la pente. En cela, il demeurait l'un des Sauveurs les plus respectés du brun :

\- Comment t'as atterri sur le sol américain ?

\- Dès qu'on a vu que ça commençait à devenir sérieux et que l'armée est arrivée, on s'est barrés en hélico... On pensait qu'on serait plus en sécurité ici, mais on s'est bien trompés...

Negan lui envoya un rictus compréhensif, puis attendit la suite, les mains dans les poches. Courtois, il lui laissa le temps de continuer son récit, mais devant son attention portée au mégot rougeoyant, il sut qu'il devait poursuivre et le questionner. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Ivan ne se montrait pas indiscret concernant sa vie. Peut-être ne posait-il pas de question car il n'osait pas ouvrir cette brèche. Il n'aurait certainement pas le cœur assez accroché pour entendre _son_ histoire, et il ne se livrerait pas si facilement :

\- T'as jamais été marié ou eu de gamin ? reprit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Le temps ne m'a pas été favorable, ha ! Et puis, qui peut-être assez fou pour fonder une famille en vivant de cette manière, hein ? Je n'aurais pas été capable de tenir un foyer. Maintenant que tu connais une partie de ma vie, tu peux me raconter la tienne...

Un lourd silence vint prendre possession des lieux, Ivan se sentant progressivement happé par la présence de Negan, qui semblait sonder son esprit en le fixant :

\- Revenons à la situation initiale, tu veux, jeta t-il prudemment. Sherry et Dwight, tu comptes leur rendre visite quand ? Viktor les surveille selon tes ordres.

\- Je peux pas y aller là... Je peux pas y aller de suite. Ce soir peut-être, quand ça ira mieux. J'ai pas envie de faire un massacre à l'intérieur de mes murs. Devant l'incompréhension totale de son semblable, il renchérit. Si j'y vais là, je les tue, tous les deux.

\- Un carnage si gros que ça ? Negan continuait d'effleurer ses joues rugueuses, subitement amusé.

\- Ivan voyons, ne fais pas l'innocent, tu veux ! Tu m'as déjà vu en colère face à des types bien plus insignifiants qu'un tas de merde, c'est que dalle. Alors imagine quand on me trahit et que mon plan cul se barre sans explication... là, j'ai tendance à être fâcheusement irrité et je déteste quand on me sourit devant pour me la mettre bien profond ensuite !

La porte métallique à côté d'eux s'ouvrit. Simon fit son entrée, impatient d'en découdre avec les prisonniers. Lui qui aimait rivaliser et provoquer, prendre la place de Dwight lui paraissait une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Prendre sa place ou l'éliminer directement pour amoindrir la concurrence. Les places dans le cœur de l'homme à la batte étaient chères. Il s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- On va s'amuser un peu ou on attend encore ? C'est que mes poings commencent à s'ennuyer. Ivan réagit à sa blague douteuse d'une exclamation hautaine. On ne pouvait réellement renier sa nature et elle revenait rapidement au galop.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'eux, sois en sûr, le calma Negan d'une articulation sereine. Ne te préoccupes pas de ça, j'ai les choses en main. Simon haussa un sourcil désinvolte. Avant toute chose... avant de foutre une raclée à Dwight, je veux qu'on rende visite à cette autre communauté dont nous a parlé l'idiot de la Colline.

\- Grégory, corrigea le moustachu, fier d'être responsable du groupe.

\- Grégory, voilà... Le truc, reprit le brun, c'est que ce con a certainement averti le Royaume de la menace qui plane au dessus d'eux. Il faut les prendre sur le fait, à un moment où il ne s'attendront pas à nous voir...

\- Je sens que t'as un foutu plan, non ?

Le meneur adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à celui qui s'impatientait, un sourire carnassier trahissant sa volonté de prouver sa force :

\- Mais je te préviens, si c'est un plan à la con comme cogner un Sauveur sur un ring pour calmer tes pulsions, là, je ne te suivrais pas ! Simon continuait, rieur. Heureusement pour lui, Negan trop concentré pour relever sa pique insolente, n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, il retenait. L'homme à la batte n'oubliait jamais.

\- D'après les informations que Grégory a balancé avant de se pisser dessus, le leader du Royaume se trimballe à cheval sur la route principale qui relie la Colline par le Sud... On va simplement y poser notre cul et les attendre sagement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps et face à l'impatience de leur leader, un groupe de Sauveurs composé des plus proches de Negan avaient pris possession de la petite forêt située derrière la Colline et entourant la route. L'axe principal avait été infesté par les cadavres qui rôdaient continuellement. Néanmoins, entre les hommes du Sanctuaire et quelques autres survivants qui devaient passer par là, le chemin était la plupart du temps dégagé. Les corps empilés s'entassaient dans les fossés, quant aux plus fainéants, ils les laissaient traîner sur la route. Mark observait les environs avec des jumelles. Il appréhendait la rencontre, lui qui n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont s'était déroulées les choses à la Colline. Simon, allongé dans les feuilles au sol, les bras reposant derrière la nuque, fixait le ciel. Les autres Sauveurs étaient éparpillés dans la zone, Ivan et Viktor attendaient, les doigts posés sur la gâchette de leur arme. Negan avait disparu dans un coin :

\- Bordel, je me demande comment ça va se passer encore cette satané histoire... jeta le moustachu en se redressant. Mark se tourna vers lui.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de sang versé.

\- Negan a promis de veiller à ce qu'aucun type ne soit trop bousculé... L'autre le fixa douteux, comprenant qu'il ne partageait pas le même avis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ? Il se leva et vint au devant de lui, le visage tendu. Comme quoi Mark, parle !

\- Une brute. Tu es une brute, tout le monde le sait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et affronta son regard sombre. Quand soudainement, le lieutenant éclata d'un rire froid :

\- Ha, c'est une question stupide ! C'est comme si tu demandais à un aveugle pourquoi il n'y voit que dalle !

\- Les Sauveurs ne sont pas tous comme toi.

\- Toi, très certainement, mais la prochaine fois qu'on rentre au Sanctuaire, ouvre bien les yeux Mark. Ils sont tous pareils. Tous des brutes. Toi, t'es un ange, faut l'avouer. Mais tôt ou tard... Il se tourna pour voir si leur meneur était dans les parages, puis reprit menaçant, j'en connais un qui va te croquer rapidement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Le plus jeune baissa la tête honteusement. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris dès que le brun lui avait adressé la parole peu de temps auparavant. Il avait compris qu'il l'avait dans le viseur. Et il avait compris qu'il ne remporterai pas la partie. Le concerné arriva subitement, balançant la batte sur son épaule. Une fois à hauteur des deux hommes, il les toisa espiègle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux, on dirait que vous cachez quelque chose, planqué derrière un putain d'arbre, ha ! Il se tourna vers la route pour constater que les habitants du Royaume n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler bruyamment. Viktor, qui se montrait plus docile au fil des jours, arriva l'œil vif.

\- Oui ?

\- Vas _la_ poser délicatement contre le tronc qui barre la route, tu veux. Le russe accepta en hochant la tête. Il prit Lucille et se hâta de l'appuyer contre le bois séché.

Les Sauveurs avaient eu la brillante idée de bloquer la route en abattant des arbres au centre. Ainsi, les chevaux de leurs invités ne pourraient passer l'obstacle et ils seraient obligés de s'arrêter pour dialoguer. L'homme en cuir fixait avec arrogance son arme, qui attendait patiemment leur arrivée. Elle semblait réellement attendre, reposant ainsi, droite et élancée au milieu de la route. En voilà un accueil comme ils le méritaient. Un accueil qu'ils n'oublieraient pas. Soudain, des bruits de sabot martelant le sol se firent entendre et Negan ordonna l'ordre de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres. Les hommes s'accroupir pour se camoufler dans les branchages de la forêt. Tous attendaient en silence. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, alors que les chevaux approchaient. Les cavaliers, faiblement armés se dessinaient petit à petit, perchés sur leur monture. Tout à coup, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les sabots cessèrent de frapper la route bétonnée. Une atmosphère angoissante s'installait doucement, alors que le doute prenait place dans leurs esprits. Ils se regardaient, suspicieux. La batte de baseball posée devant eux, puis la barrière en tronc. Ils comprirent que quelque chose allait se passer. Soudain, leur attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur leur droite, derrière le fossé. Ils se figèrent, le souffle court. Negan apparut, remontant la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Toujours aussi nonchalant, il ne les regardait pas, occupé à fixer son arme fétiche, seule contre tous au centre de la route :

\- Ha, te voilà ! beugla t-il amusé en se penchant pour l'attraper. C'est que tu m'en as fais une sacrée frayeur à te planquer comme ça hein. Quoi ? Il ouvrit de grands yeux, animant un spectacle qui n'amusait que lui. Tu dis qu'on a des invités ? Le temps de se tourner vers les cavaliers, il poussa un hoquet de surprise. Tiens, salut ! Aucune réponse, le meneur s'avança doucement. C'est vous les hommes du Royaume, je suppose... ouais, on m'avait dit que vous vous déplaciez sur des chevaux. Moi c'est Negan. Leur meneur, un homme portant de longues dreadlocks grises, fronça les sourcils. Moi c'est Negan, recommença t-il, elle, c'est Lucille, et eux... Il étendit ses bras pour donner le signal. Les Sauveurs sortirent du bois pour les encercler, l'arme au poing. Eux, ce sont mes hommes. S'ils bougent, n'hésitez pas à ouvrir le feu, ça les fera réfléchir, s'adressa t-il aux siens avec le plus grand calme.

\- Que nous voulez-vous ? questionna enfin le principal intéressé.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas vraiment poli de ne pas se présenter... Ezekiel, c'est ça ? Le roi Ezekiel. Ouais, on m'a aussi décrit ta tronche, donc impossible de ne pas te reconnaître !

\- Qui vous a parlé de nous ?

\- Hé ! le coupa t-il, arrête de te montrer si impoli et laisse moi parler. Chaque chose en son temps, tu veux. Il s'avança un peu plus pour compter le nombre de survivants. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une petite dizaine, et encore, Negan ne percevait pas bien ceux qui se trouvaient à l'arrière. Tu es le chef du Royaume, et vous êtes des fermiers pacifiques... toujours d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! conclut-il rieur. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On est pas là pour vous faire du mal, mes Sauveurs et moi. Non, il y a assez de merdes désormais pour en laisser davantage dans notre sillage. Ce que je veux Majesté, c'est que nos deux groupes s'allient. Ouais, on a des armes et vous des ressources. Vous nous donnez la moitié de vos biens et nous on vous protège... Et on ne vous fait pas de mal, ça va de soit.

Un des hommes posté derrière une femme portant un arc, se racla la gorge nerveusement. Le meneur se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard confiant. Les Sauveurs les fixaient d'un œil mauvais. Les cavaliers restaient immobiles, impatients quant à la décision de leur roi. Ils ne semblaient pas violents, Grégory avait raison : ils survivent simplement, sans chercher les ennuis aux alentours :

\- Alors ? Negan fit claquer Lucille au sol. Le bruit sourd résonna à leurs oreilles comme un avertissement. C'est que je n'ai pas toute la journée, hein... C'est simple, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix quand on voit mes hommes pointer leurs putains de flingues dans votre direction... Mais comme je suis un type réglo, je préfère vous laisser l'impression d'avoir le choix.

\- Vous voulez que nous devenions des alliés, mais nous ne nous connaissons même pas ! jeta Ezekiel sur la défensive, qui me dis que vous n'allez pas nous attaquer d'ici quelques jours ? Désormais, beaucoup se battent pour obtenir des ressources et peu ont un toit au dessus de leur tête pour les protéger. Negan poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il fallait toujours qu'on vienne lui tenir tête et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, au lieu d'acquiescer sagement.

\- Bordel, tu commences déjà à me chatouiller les couilles, Majesté ! Il se cambra en arrière, accentuant la fin de sa phrase. Je te fais une putain d'offre, accepte la et arrête d'en faire une scène dramatique, tu veux. J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir le feu, j'ai déjà buté un gars de la Colline pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières, ne me force pas à recommencer, hein.

Quelques hommes commencèrent à protester à voix basse, tandis que le roi le toisait haineux. Il n'appréciait pas les menaces de Negan. Un inconnu qui se permettait de lui dicter ses règles alors qu'il était le roi de sa communauté, personne n'avait encore osé lui faire un coup pareil. Il se tourna vers la femme, puis vers l'adolescent sur sa gauche. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux :

\- J'attends ! !

\- Je vais vous donner ma décision... Le visage du brun se décontracta soudainement. Enfin il reprenait la main, toutefois, l'attente que lui faisait subir Ezekiel continua à l'agacer au plus au point. Negan claqua des doigts en gueulant une insulte.

\- Toi ! pointa t-il la blonde. Elle leva la tête, intriguée. Oui, toi, la chasseuse, viens par là, tu veux ! Stupéfaite et terrorisée d'être appelée par cet être qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, elle se tourna pour détailler d'un regard suppliant, l'homme derrière elle. Descends de ton cheval et amène toi ! Mais face à l'ordre de Negan, elle accepta et s'avança, inquiète. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se mordit la lèvre, hautain. Salut...

\- Diane, je m'appelle Diane, lança t-elle par réflexe. Il ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration.

\- La vache, tu réponds avant même de t'avoir posé la foutue question, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de la ponctualité ! Je suis content de faire ta connaissance Diane, et je suis ravi de constater que t'es sacrément plus jolie, une fois descendue de ton putain de canasson ! Il sentit le regard noir des autres s'abattre violemment sur lui. Puis, après avoir provoqué une énième fois le roi, d'un signe de tête, il continua son manège en la détaillant grossièrement. Dis moi, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un avec qui t'envoyer en l'air en ce moment ?

Les réactions furent instantanées, l'homme à qui elle avait jeté un regard suppliant eut un mouvement brusque, se retenant difficilement pour ne pas intervenir. Ezekiel lui ordonna de rester à son poste. Diane devait se débrouiller seule. S'ils intervenaient, les Sauveurs ouvraient le feu :

\- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrogea t-elle méfiante. Negan ricana lourdement.

\- Oh, excuse moi, je me suis montré peut-être trop brutal, hein ? Je vais reformuler ma question. Est-ce que tu partages ton lit avec quelqu'un ? Elle ne répondit pas, tenant tête devant une question bien trop déplacée. Alors je vais prendre ça pour un « non », lui murmura t-il chaudement. Bien, Majesté ! Il l'interpella de nouveau en saisissant la femme par les épaules. Voilà le marché, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas faire de massacre. Je ne veux pas tuer à nouveau des innocents, donc soit tu acceptes et on en reste là, soit tu refuses et ta chasseuse quitte ton petit groupe pour rejoindre mon Sanctuaire et finir dans mon pieu. Le roi se pétrifia sous la colère de voir une telle menace concerner un membre de sa communauté. Après, même si tu acceptes, je peux très bien la prendre tout de même, et on sera gagnant tous les deux ! Il restait immobile, faisant empirer la tension de la situation. Ou alors je lui explose le crâne avec ma batte, t'as le choix. Même si je te l'accorde, ce serait du gâchis, et ce serait vachement dégueulasse. La brutalité de ses propos eurent enfin les réactions souhaitées.

\- Hors de question ! ! gueula l'homme posté en arrière. Ne la touchez pas !

\- Richard, ne dis rien ! le sécha Ezekiel. J'ai les choses en mains, fais moi confiance.

\- T'es sûre que tu m'as tout dis, petite menteuse... pesta le Sauveur au coin de l'oreille de la blonde, qui se débattait, la mine crispée. Alors, Majesté ? Que décides-tu ?

\- Mon roi... Ezekiel... larmoyante, elle sentait le poids de son autorité décliner. Ce dernier baissa honteusement la tête, pour prendre la parole d'une voix basse.

\- Si j'accepte, vous me promettez de ne pas faire de mal aux miens ?

\- Promis, et je n'ai qu'une putain de parole.

\- Si j'accepte, vous relâchez Diane ? Negan hésita, puis libéra son emprise.

\- La pauvre tremble comme une feuille, ha ! Voyant que les conditions étaient respectées et que la menace avait été écartée, le roi releva avec dignité le menton, puis déclara d'une voix forte.

\- Alors j'accepte votre offre, mais ne vous avisez pas de trahir notre accord.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux Majesté, on peut toujours trouver un terrain d'entente, sans faire couler le sang !

Diane humiliée, se précipita jusqu'à sa monture qu'elle chevaucha d'une traite, la poitrine encore serrée sous la peur de se voir enlevée. Puis, Ezekiel hocha la tête en rebroussant chemin. Les autres le suivirent. Richard ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard malveillant au meneur, qui lui envoya un sourire enjoué :

\- Je vous enverrai l'un de mes meilleurs lieutenants ! cria le brun alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais il viendra en fin de semaine visiter votre putain de Royaume... Merci Majesté pour cet accord si conciliant, ha !

Il avait de nouveau soumis une communauté par la force. Un véritable jeu d'enfant. Negan jubilait en les voyant quitter peu à peu la route. Ils avaient reculé devant lui, ils avaient reculé face à la violence de ses mots. Face à la violence de ses promesses, et ses menaces étaient un aperçu de ce dont il était capable. Comme il espérait que la réputation des Sauveurs passent de communauté en communauté. Ils tomberaient tous sous son joug, car il était le dirigeant de ce foutu Nouveau Monde, et tous devaient se plier à ses volontés.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La salle d'interrogatoire était silencieuse. De nouveau surveillés par Viktor, qui gonflait son ego en intimidant d'un regard meurtrier les deux prisonniers, Dwight commençait à paniquer quant à son sort. Il savait depuis le début qu'il risquait gros, néanmoins Negan n'était toujours pas intervenu et il se demandait si cela était voulu de sa part ou s'il préparait une sentence digne de le faire mourir de peur. Le principal restait Sherry, lui se moquait de son sort. Sherry devait être sauvée et il marchanderait sa survie lorsque le meneur entrerait dans la salle. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Negan se présenta. La mine durcie et refermée, il les terrifia d'un regard vengeur. La batte dans la main, il fit un signe à Viktor puis ferma la porte derrière lui, qu'il prit la peine de verrouiller. La blonde le toisait, le regard implorant. Elle savait de quoi il était capable et la perversité de son comportement pouvait surgir à tout moment :

\- Bien, commença t-il froidement, vous deux, vous m'avez extrêmement déçu...

\- Negan... se lança la jeune femme, qui tenta de l'adoucir d'une voix faible.

\- Toi, tu la ferme ! Colérique de se voir coupé la parole devant leur culpabilité, il frappa Lucille avec force sur la table. Tu la ferme, tu entends ! !

Sherry, alarmée, observait son mari pétrifiée. Le brun était comme elle l'avait redouté, et une boule naquit dans sa gorge, l'étouffant doucement sous la tension. Negan continua et vint se poser devant Dwight, attaché sur une chaise :

\- Espèce de petite merde, tu m'as vraiment bien eu sur ce coup, hein... T'as cru que tu pouvais te barrer si facilement ? T'as cru que tu pouvais m'échapper ? Non. C'est moi qui décide si tu peux partir ou non, parce que si tu pars, c'est avec une putain de balle entre les deux yeux. L'homme gardait la tête baissée, alors qu'une tempête intérieure ravageait son être. Tu avais préparé ton coup, à planquer des armes que tu me volais par la même occasion. Tu m'as doublement trahi D... Bordel, ce que je suis déçu, car tu vois, je vais devoir appliquer la sentence et elle risque vraiment de te coûter la vie cette fois-ci...

\- Non ! se rua la blonde en tentant de se défaire des liens, non, ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai voulu protéger Tina...

\- Tina, parlons en... Il l'a toisa amer. Ta foutue sœur a claqué à cause de toi, tu te rends comptes de la garce que tu es ? Si vous étiez gentiment resté, elle serait encore en vie ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu te la joue protectrice alors que je ne voulais que son putain de bien !

\- Tu l'aurais forcé, argumenta t-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu l'aurais forcé comme tu m'as forcé.

Le meneur n'en crut pas un mot. Surprit par son insolence, il se tourna vers Dwight en lui adressant un sourire atteint :

\- Forcé moi ? Jamais ! Justement, tu en as parlé de ça à ton mec ? D... Il leva le visage et affronta ses yeux noirs. Sherry chérie t'a raconté qu'elle m'a vendu l'innocence de sa sœur ? Parce que là, elle me décrit comme un vulgaire monstre, mais à la base, c'est elle qui est venu me chauffer ! Moi, je n'avais rien demandé, mais ta femme ne te pensait pas capable de la protéger, elle et Tina. Alors elle est venue me voir, et pour être la plus convaincante possible... bordel, faut vraiment que tu lui apprennes à arrêter de s'agenouiller devant le premier inconnu qui peut la sortir de la merde. La voilà, la putain d'histoire qu'elle ne t'a pas raconté, ha ! Alors maintenant, je suis navré de vous dire à tous les deux, que votre petite fugue n'a mené à rien, et qu'en plus de ça Sherry, elle a provoqué la mort de ton cher Dwight. Par ta faute, parce que tu n'as pensé qu'à ta gueule !

Le concerné le fixait enragé. Il n'avait toujours rien dis, même si les propos au sujet de Sherry le blessaient au plus profond de son âme. Mais les événements étaient plus graves, il y avait des vies en jeu. Le reste passait au second plan. Il ne savait pas s'il lui pardonnerait, mais pour l'heure, il devait la sauver :

\- Laisse la partir, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Laisse la partir, c'est moi qui ai tout organisé dans l'histoire... Je suis le seul fautif.

\- Alors je vais devoir te tuer ? Te tuer pour te punir ? Te tuer pour montrer l'exemple ?

\- Non ! ! hurla la jeune femme en voyant qu'ils étaient tous les deux sérieux. Le sacrifice de Dwight ne pouvait être envisageable. S'il venait à mourir par sa faute, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à survivre la conscience entachée. Negan, on va trouver une solution, hein. Il ricana en la fixant sournoisement. Des solutions, on en a toujours trouvé, des arrangements, des donnant-donnant.

\- Tu me donne envie de vomir, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Si je t'épouse, avoua t-elle en cherchant à se montrer persuasive, épargne Dwight.

\- Si tu m'épouse ? Il se figea sous la stupéfaction. D'un geste, il lâcha la batte qui heurta lourdement le sol. Tu acceptes de m'épouser ? La vache, D. t'as vraiment choisi la mauvaise nana. Celle-là, tu peux pas lui faire confiance, hein !

\- Épargne le, et je suis à toi. Ces mots flattèrent son être et furent si doux à ses oreilles, qu'il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas partir en fou rire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une telle faveur.

\- Ha ! J'y crois pas, prépare toi pour une putain de nuit blanche ma belle, parce que je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Dwight retint un haut le cœur. Il s'en voulu de constater le dévouement de son épouse à son égard. Alors qu'elle avait raison, il aurait été incapable de la protéger auparavant. Et même s'il avait essayé face à Negan, il avait échoué. La jeune femme ne prononça plus un mot. Elle retenait ses larmes, gardant toujours sa dignité, même après l'ignoble marché qu'elle venait de passer. Le meneur se rapprocha du blond, provoquant et prétentieux :

\- N'empêche dans l'histoire, même si elle vient de sauver ton cul, tu vas quand même payer... Leurs regards se croisèrent et il continua de lui chuchoter. Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais je vais t'amocher un petit peu, pour que tu retiennes ce putain de jour... Ce putain de jour où tu n'as pas réussi à sauver ta femme. Ce putain de jour où tu as perdu ta femme. Ce putain de jour où ta femme est devenue ma femme, ha !

Il prit la direction de la sortie en se pavanant. La porte entrouverte, il prit la parole fortement afin que les deux prisonniers entendent :

\- Dis moi Viktor, chez toi en Russie, vous étiez habitué à la torture ? L'autre ne comprit pas et le dévisagea perplexe. Allez, arrête ça, ton frère m'a raconté ton passé douteux...

\- Oui, un peu, articula t-il de son accent difficilement dissimulable.

\- Parfait ! Les brûlures, tu connais un peu ? Parce qu'on a un joli four en bas, et j'aimerais bien le tester. Ca pourrait être sympa avec un fer brûlant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- A quel endroit ? Negan se tourna vers Dwight, qui l'affrontait anéanti.

\- A un endroit qui rappellera à ce connard, à chaque fois qu'il se regardera dans le miroir, ce fâcheux jour où il a voulu me baiser. On ne me dépasse pas et c'est moi qui reste le putain de maître de ce Sanctuaire... Retiens ça D., retiens le bien au moment où le métal défigurera ta peau. Bordel, tu seras méconnaissable et tu seras le premier. Sois fier, tu montreras l'exemple, ha ! T'as perdu D. au final, c'est moi qui t'ai chopé...

Negan était un Sauveur, et en tant que dirigeant du Nouveau Monde, il ne laisserait personne marcher sur ses plates bandes. Lucille était prête et elle menaçait quiconque remettrait en question ses règles. Car il était ainsi, le Sanctuaire était son oeuvre. Negan était né pour diriger. Negan était né pour gouverner.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fiction, qui touche à sa fin !**

 **J'ai essayé de garder au mieux l'histoire originale sur le passé de Negan.** **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
